Phoenix of Legend
by Griff-Star2000
Summary: AU,PreOoTP. In his fifth year, Harry Potter will find himself at his enemy’s mercy. Will Harry be able to overcome Voldemort in time, or will he play right into the Dark Lord's hand? No parings, rated for acts of volence and implied rape. Revision...
1. Prologue

Phoenix of Legend  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and subject matter appearing herein are the copyrighted © creations of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros., and are borrowed for the purposes of this fan fiction. No money in any form was earned in its production.  
  
Summary: In his fifth year, Harry Potter will find himself at his enemy's mercy; the Dark Lord has plans for Harry. Will Voldemort's experiments on Harry end up being for the better or for the worst?  
  
Prologue  
  
Thunder echoed in the distance signalling an approaching storm. People in the streets of London quickly looked for shelter from the impending storm that was sure to take place on what was once a bright sunny day only moments ago. Little did anyone know that on this day, the Wizarding world would once again see the full force of the Dark Lord's army.  
  
During the last month of the summer holidays, after much insistence on Molly Weasley's part, Dumbledore had agreed to let Harry stay at the Burrow with his friends Ron and Hermione. It was on this particular day, at the beginning of August, that the trio had decided to go to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies.  
  
Upon waking up that morning Harry couldn't help the feeling of foreboding that was apparent in the air itself. Harry felt as though something horrible would happen; something that would forever change his life. He didn't know how right he was.  
Author's note: This is my first fan fiction so please read and review. Sorry about it being so short, but it's just a prologue. Next chapter will be a lot longer. Promise! ; )  
  
Griff_Star2000 


	2. Potternapped

Phoenix of Legend  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and subject matter appearing herein are the copyrighted © creations of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros., and are borrowed for the purposes of this fan fiction. No money in any form was earned in its production.  
Wquad: thanks for the review! Hopefully it will be good. Thanks for putting me on your author's list.  
  
Raven Dragonclaw: glad you think my prologue was interesting! Hopefully this chapter meets your expectations.  
  
Rebecca Cecilie: hope so too.  
  
Salad Dressing: hopefully this got out fast enough for you. Hope you like it! Thanks for putting me on your author's list.  
  
Chapter 1 - "Potternapped"  
  
"Hey Harry, you better hurry up! Ron will probably claim every thing that's for breakfast if you don't. " This was the warning call given to Harry by the prankster twins of the Weasley household on a gloriously sunny morning. Grumbling to himself after being woken up, Harry got dressed then made his way down to breakfast.  
  
Truth be told, Harry hadn't been sleeping very well lately, not after the Third Task of the Tri-Wizard tournament. He was plagued by nightmares of the graveyard and of Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion, who was murdered before his eyes. The memories had been plaguing Harry since the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when Lord Voldemort had been resurrected with the bones of his father, Wormtails hand and Harry's blood.  
  
Upon entering the kitchen, Harry sat down to breakfast and listened to the murmurings of the Weasley family and Hermione. Being the last to arrive, Mrs. Weasley promptly dished out his breakfast saying he was to skinny and Dumbledore would think she was starving the poor boy. While eating his breakfast, Harry's mind kept going back to the incident at the graveyard and he quickly lost his appetite.  
  
"Harry, Ron, we need to get going before the crowds start. Harry, are you listening?" Hermione asked when she noticed her friends far off look. Her voice brought Harry out of his thoughts.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Hermione, what were you saying?" Harry asked, oblivious to the concerned stares of his friends.  
  
"Come on mate, lets go before Princess Perfect over there lectures you or worst, takes points away for not listening." Came Ron's sarcastic reply. While receiving their Hogwarts letters, Hermione had received an additional letter declaring her to be a Gryffindor 5th year Perfect. Hermione simply "Hmphed!" as she walked towards the fireplace followed by Mrs. Weasley, the twins and Ginny.  
  
Soon the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione had Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron in London. Once in Diagon Alley, they entered Gringotts to retrieve their money then headed outside where the trio immediately split up from the rest of the group to start their shopping.  
  
"We'll meet back at the Leaky Cauldron around 5, then head back to the Burrow for supper. It gives you three a few hours to get your supplies." Came Mrs. Weasley's call as the trio headed for Flourish and Blotts to buy their schoolbooks. Soon the trio only needed to get their robes, so they headed for Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions.  
  
"Well, well, well! Look who's here, Potty and his little group of misfits, Weasel and Mudblood." The Mudblood comment got to Ron and he exploded before Harry or Hermione could stop him. "Don't call her that! Now shove off Malfoy before I do something you'll regret!" Ron replied with all the revulsion and hatred he could muster. Malfoy couldn't help but snicker at Ron's reply. "Is that the best you can do Weasel?" "No, let me show you!" Next thing anyone knew, Malfoy was on the ground holding his bleeding nose. "Nice one Ron! That was wicked." "Harry! Don't encourage him." "Sorry, but it was funny."  
  
While they were talking Malfoy had managed to get to his feet. He was currently glairing at the trio while holding his nose. "Think that was funny do you? Well I'll be the one laughing when the Dark Lords through with you Potter. We'll see how funny things are then, now won't we? Watch your back Scarhead!" With that, Malfoy left the shop in a fit of rage.  
  
It took only about 20 minutes before they were fitted for their robes and left the store. Out side in the streets, people were busy getting their school supplies oblivious to the approaching storm until thunder could be heard in the horizon. It was almost time to leave so they decided to head back to the Leaky Cauldron and have a Butter beer before they left.  
  
"Hey Harry, you up for a game of chess when we get back?" "Sure, we can't really play Quiddich with that storm coming. Your mother would have a fit." Said Harry. Hermione just looked at them before muttering something about 'boys and Quidditch' as they continued their way to the Leaky Cauldron. Overhead, thunder now accompanied by lightning filled the sky as a bellowing voice yelled out "MORSMORDRE!"  
  
Popping noises soon followed as Death Eaters apparated into Diagon Alley. Before long people were running for their lives as Unforgivables flew through the sky hitting their targets. Some people fought back only to be over powered and tortured. During the first wave of the attack Harry became separated from Ron and Hermione. Harry was soon running, jumping, dodging and anything else to avoid becoming one of the lifeless corpses on the ground.  
  
"This is not good. Oh crap!" Harry thought as he managed to duck a killing curse as more and more Death Eaters surrounded him. "Surrender now Potter. Are Master wishes to have your company." "Sorry to disappoint, but we don't always get what we wish for. Tell Voldemort thanks but no thanks, I'm happy were I am."  
  
Harry managed to knock out a few Death Eaters with stunning spells while avoiding being killed in the process. Unfortunately while he was distracted a well-placed stunner brought him to the ground unconscious. The Death Eater who had stunned Harry bent down to pick him up just as Ron and Hermione appeared from the fleeing crowds.  
  
"Leave Harry alone!" Yelled Ron as Hermione took out her wand ready to heck's the first one to move. The Death Eater simply laughed while the others pointed their own wands at the two teens. Before they could avoid any curses, they were knocked off their feet by the disarming spell.  
  
"We have what we came for, the ministry's been alerted, Death Eaters retreat!" cried out the masked man who had an unconscious Harry in his arms. Soon popping noises could be heard all over Diagon Alley as the Death Eaters apparated away; Harry with them.  
  
"Harry's been kidnapped!" Hermione cried from the ground as Aurors arrived on the scene only moments to late. Ron, looking quite pale responded with his own comment.  
  
"No, worst! He's been Potternapped!"  
Author's note: There, chapter one. And look! Gasp! It's longer than the prologue like I promised AND it's out before Sunday! Sorry about the cliffy. He! He! (Getting ready to duck flying objects from readers.) Old Voldie's got Harry now. What will he do with him? Will Harry get away or will he die a slow painful death? (Ducks rotten vegetables.) Only joking! Harry's the protagonist, I won't kill him off. or will I? You'll have to wait and see. Read and Review! I'M EVIL!!!!  
  
Griff_Star2000 


	3. Caged Bird

Phoenix of Legend  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and subject matter appearing herein are the copyrighted © creations of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros., and are borrowed for the purposes of this fan fiction. No money in any form was earned in its production.  
  
Star Mage: Turn Harry evil? Love the idea, but I'm not too sure if it would work for this story. Great idea for a new fan fiction, an EVIL Harry Potter! Love it!  
  
Morganna: Thanks for your opinion, I kind of agree with you on the fluff part. Sometimes it helps the story out, other time you just want to puke! It all depends on the story I guess.  
  
Chapter 2 - Caged Bird  
  
Even though it was the summer holidays, the professors of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry were asked to stay for the summer and help out with some order business. The Order of the Phoenix was a group dedicated to the downfall of dark witches and wizards. Most teachers were happy to help out, remembering all too well Voldemort's first rise to power. Many of them had even joined the Order after Voldemort's first rise to power. One particular teacher who was not at all happy about this arrangement was professor Severus Snape, the potions teacher. Contrary to popular belief, he enjoyed his summer holidays and could even be seen with an extremely rare smile on his face. The professors were currently seated in the Great Hall with the order members to discuss what should be done about Voldemort and his followers. Dumbledore stud up and all was silent.  
  
"I called this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to gather information collected by my operatives. Arabella, Severus, Sirius and Remus, do you have anything to report? " Said Dumbledore turning to each in turn.  
  
"Sorry, but I have nothing to report. Things are quiet on my front." Replied Arabella. "Remus and I were scouting when we ran into a few Death Eaters, took them out without much problem, it was kinda easy actually. Other than that, nothing, nada, sip, zilch and zero from our favourite red eyed Dark Lord." Came Sirius's reply. Remus just looked at his friend and mouthed the words 'easy, yeah right!' as he rolled his eyes. Sirius retaliated by sticking his tong out at Remus.  
  
"How about you Severus? Anything at all?" Dumbledore said while he looked at Sirius and Remus with a twinkle in his eyes at their antics. He found it all rather amusing. "I'm sorry Albus, but he does not yet trust me. Only those that are in his inner circle know his plans." Replied Severus as he sneered at the two Marauders who continued their childish antics.  
  
"Thank you all. Your efforts are greatly appreciated. I think this meeting is adjourned as it is late and I know you all need your rest. Good night to you all." Dumbledore got up to leave as Severus hissed in pain and moved to cover the Dark Mark.  
  
"He is calling all his Death Eaters. Something important must have happened. Knowing Him, it won't be good." "Do not keep him waiting Severus, report before he gets suspicious." Said Dumbledore. "Of course Albus." With that Severus left to the nearest apparition point to join his 'Master'.  
  
'This had better be good for depriving me of some well needed rest. After having to put up those two clowns I'll need it.' Thought Severus as he entered the Dark Lords chambers. Just as soon as he took his position beside his fellow Death Eaters, the doors opened to reveal a Death Eater carrying a teen with unruly black hair. Severus immediately got a bad feeling and knew things would only get worst before the night was threw. The teen slowly raised his emerald green eyes to the blood red ones of the Dark Lord and Severus new who the prisoner was. Harry Potter.  
  
*************  
  
The first thing Harry noticed when he work up was the sound of screams and pleading. Harry sat up and looked around at his surroundings, he was laying on a very hard surface that one could not even dare to call a bed. The atmosphere was damp, like being underground, which, Harry figured there was a very good chance that his assumption was correct. Besides the 'bed' there was only an extremely small window and a door in his little cell. However, the door was where the screams had came from and Harry was not looking forward to finding out what was on the other side of it.  
  
'This cannot be good. They took my wand too! Great work Potter, now all I need is for Voldemort to come and taunt me. Things can't get any worst!' As soon as he thought these words, the sound of keys and a lock opening could be heard at his door. 'Just great! I just jinxed myself! Stupid, stupid, stupid!'  
  
"Glad to see your awake, the Master is waiting for you. Now, come with me peacefully or you will not like the consequences. " Harry just looked at the Death Eater and thought, 'you've got to be kidding me. If he thinks I'm going with him. I don't think so!'  
  
The Death Eater, seeing that Harry was not moving forward to follow him, took out his wand and cried "Crucio". The curse hit Harry before he had had the chance to jump out of the way. He fell to the floor in pain as the curse continued, but he would not scream or cry out, he would not give the Death Eater that satisfaction. After what seemed like hours, the curse was lifted and Harry was dragged to his feet.  
  
They passed rows upon rows of cells; some occupied others vacant, however, the majority were occupied. Harry could only look on in despair; to numb from the pain he had injured, to help any of the prisoners much less himself.  
  
After countless minutes had gone by, Harry still being dragged, they stopped before a large steel door with snakes engraved on it. Upon their arrival, a hissing noise could be heard as the door swung open to admit them inside. Grabbing Harry roughly, the Death Eater dragged him inside the chamber where other Death Eaters lined the sides before a large throne. Immediately Harry's scar began to hurt as he looked to the figure sitting upon the throne. Blood red eyes looked down on the face that had nearly destroyed him so long ago.  
  
"Welcome Potter. I trust your stay was unpleasant?" Silence was Voldemort's only answer as Harry raised his eyes and glared defiantly at the Dark Lord. Seeing this, the Dark Lord resumed his speech. "The time for games is thru, now you must chose. Serve me or die!" Came the snakelike voice of the Dark Lord. "I'd rather rot in Hell before I served you Tom!"  
  
The use of his muggle name drove Voldemort insane. He grabbed for Harry's face and pressed his hands against the lightning bolt scar. Harry could not believe the pain that came from that simple touch! It felt like his head was being split open right where his scar was covered by Voldemort's hands. It lasted for a long time and in Harry's opinion, it hurt much worst than the Cruciatus curse. It hurt so much that he could not stop a few cries of pain to escape from his mouth.  
  
"Tell me BOY, do you wish to suffer for your foolishness? I would gladly show you what pain could do to your mind. To see you suffer as I have would give me great pleasure!" At last Voldemort released his grip on Harry who immediately fell to the floor shaking in pain.  
  
"Now, make the RIGHT decision! Join me and rule the world by my side or die just like your pitiful father and Mudblood mother." Gasping for breath, Harry raised his head to look at the Dark Lord. "Sod off!" Harry collapsed on the ground coughing up blood. The Dark Lord shook in rage at being denied what he wanted. "Very well Potter. We will see if you change your mind with a little persuasion. Take him back to his cell! Tomorrow he will get a lesson in obedience that he will not soon forget!"  
  
Immediately two Death Eaters came forward to retrieve him. They dragged him back to his cell and locked the door behind them. Alone in his cell, Harry managed to pull himself up onto his 'bed'.  
  
'Well, this is not good. At least I can look outside the window. God, I feel like a caged bird.' Thought Harry as he looked out of his window at the night sky.  
  
Author's note: Look at that! TWO chapters out in the same week AND before Sunday! Now I have to do a project that's due for Monday. (HELP!!!!! I don't want to do it!) Hope it was OK. Next chapter we get the reaction of the Order of the Phoenix and the Hogwarts staff to Harry's capture. I might add in what's happening with Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys now that Harry's been kidnapped. What will Sirius's reaction be? You never know with me. Please read and review! I wasn't EVIL this time, no cliffy!  
  
Griff_Star2000 


	4. Prophecy Revealed

Phoenix of Legend  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and subject matter appearing herein are the copyrighted © creations of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros., and are borrowed for the purposes of this fan fiction. No money in any form was earned in its production.  
  
Raven Dragonclaw: Glad to hear they reached your expectations! Hopefully this one will too. Sirius, go ballistic? Maybe.  
  
Jemma Hayes: You really like my story? You don't know how much reading that makes me want to finish another chapter for you and the rest of the readers of this fic.  
  
Kate: Glad you like it so far. Hopefully you won't have to wait to long for the plot to develop. I kind of when right into the story unlike some fics I've read.  
  
Chapter 3 - Prophecy Revealed  
  
The teen slowly raised his emerald green eyes to the blood red ones of the Dark Lord and Severus new who the prisoner was.Harry Potter.  
  
***  
  
"Ron what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know Hermione. I wish I knew." Ron was at a lost. He had just witnessed one of his best friends get kidnapped. It had all happened so fast; it was almost a blur to his still numb brain.  
  
"Ron maybe your parents can help? It's worth a try." Hermione, the ever- logical one of the group said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go find my mum." Replied Ron, still in a daze.  
  
Ron and Hermione moved in and out of the dazed crowd as they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. Thunder and lightning continued to fill the sky as the clouds finally released their heavy burden, as if sensing the dampened mood of the crowds down below. The once trio, now duo finally reached the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron, but not before being caught in the down pore.  
  
"Ron, Hermione where have you been?" Cried a hysterical Molly Weasley as she smothered the two teens.  
  
"After what happened in the street, mum went nuts with worry!" Exclaimed Fred and George together. Ginny had just come over from one of the tables after the twins exclamation. She looked over the group assembled and realised that one person was missing.  
  
"Ron, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Ginny?" Replied Hermione since Ron was still being crushed in a motherly hug from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Where's Harry? I didn't see him come in with you." Came the anxious reply. Silence was her answer as Hermione tried to keep her tears in check. Ron finally broke free of his mother and gave an answer no one wanted or expected to hear.  
  
"H-he was taken, kidnapped!"  
  
"Kidnapped? By who!?" Cried Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"By Death Eaters" Came Hermione's quiet answer as she fought away more unshed tears. It did little good as she broke down and sobbed on Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry dears. I'll call Dumbledore and your father, they'll now what to do." With that, Molly Weasley ushered the children through the fire. Back at the Burrow, Molly Weasley threw some powder into the flames and called out "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office!"  
  
***********  
  
Severus Snape had just witnessed Potter defy the Dark Lord and receive pain beyond imagining for his insolence. He couldn't help but shudder as he remembered the scream that came from Potter. It was the kind that tore at one's heart and for the greasy git of a potions teacher; it was not something that happened often. 'Dame you Potter! Can't you go more than few weeks before getting into trouble? For the love of Merlin, the school year hasn't even started yet!' thought Snape as he ran up to Hogwarts from Hogsemead.  
  
After the Death Eater meeting was over, Snape had apparated to Hogsemead and from there, made his way up to Hogwarts. As he entered the school Snape was nearly run down by Sirius in his dog form as he ran away from Remus. Snape only raised his eyebrows as he watched the two 'clowns' as he called them continue to run down the hall.  
  
"Padfoot! It's just a little water, besides you stink! You need a bath or the Death Eaters will smell you coming!" Yelled Remus as he continued to chase after his friend.  
  
"Werewolf! When you get that mutt clean, report to Dumbledore's office!" Yelled Severus as he continued his path to the Headmaster's office; he had no time to waste.  
  
************  
  
"Hello Molly, what can I do for you at this late hour?" asked the Headmaster from behind his desk, a bright twinkle could be seen in his eyes half hidden behind his half moon spectacles.  
  
"Headmaster I'm sorry to disrupt you at this hour but I have urgent news. Harry's been kidnapped by Death Eaters!"  
  
The twinkle immediately went out of his eyes as he mulled over what he had just been told. Just then there was a knock at his door. Without invitation Severus Snape entered the office out of breath.  
  
A yell was heard from the fireplace as Molly Weasley cursed under her breath. "I must go Albus before Fred and George terrorise pore Ginny anymore. Please, you must find Harry!" With that, Molly Weasley's head disappeared from the flames.  
  
"Headmaster! I have just returned from the meeting. You will not be pleased with what I have to tell y-y-you!" Snape toppled to the floor as Sirius came barrelling threw, Remus not far behind him. Immediately Sirius returned to his human form.  
  
Even with the seriousness of the situation, Albus couldn't help a small chuckle from escaping his lips and the twinkle from returning to his eyes for a few moments. Snape got up off the floor, brushed off his robes and turned to the Headmaster.  
  
"As I was saying before I got ploughed over." Snape directed a glare that could make most people faint at the two Marauders. "Potter has managed to get himself in another dangerous situation. How is beyond me. The Dark Lord has him at this very moment."  
  
"What!?!? And you just left him there with that. that. that thing!?" Sirius was going ballistic! It took Remus' werewolf strength to keep him from attacking Severus.  
  
"Listen you mangy mutt! There was nothing I could do. If I would of acted to save the boy, then I would be as good as dead right now!" Severus was loosing patience fast with the dog animagus. He himself was mere moments away from strangling that flea-infested pain in his butt.  
  
"If you both are threw, I would like to discus the matter at hand." Dumbledore's voice held a tone of impatience in it.  
  
"Albus, we have to get Harry back!"  
  
"Sirius calm down! Raising your voice will not help the situation any more than it already is. Now, will you refrain from attacking Severus if I let you go? " Asked Remus. "Because you really do stink." As he said this he released Sirius and held his nose. Sirius just glared at him before turning his attention to the Headmaster.  
  
"At the moment there is little we can do." Albus held up a hand to stop Sirius from speaking. "I know that was not what you wanted to hear Sirius. We will discuss this at a Godlier hour. Please try to get some sleep."  
  
"Please Headmaster! We have to get Harry back. I-I don't know what I would do if I lost him. I made a promise to Lily and James and I haven't always been there to keep it, but from now on I intend to do my best to keep Harry from harm." Sirius couldn't imagine a life without Harry and he meant every word he said.  
  
It was with these words that a defeated Sirius in dog form walked out of the Headmaster's office. Remus, with Severus following far behind, accompanied Sirius out of the Headmaster's room. The Headmaster sat at his desk and intertwined his fingers contemplating his next moves. Things were becoming complicated and he was unsure of what his next moves should be. The Headmaster rose from his chair and walked over to his bookcase. He quietly summoned an ancient looking book from the shelves and opened it to an already marked page. With the book in hand, Dumbledore walked over to Fawks, his phoenix. He looked down at the words written and pondered over them.  
  
With turmoil and pain,  
  
The Darkness will reign  
  
The Child of Power  
  
Will be born of Stag and Flower  
  
He will be the light  
  
In the never-ending night  
  
When the time is right  
  
He will be the one to fight  
  
He must prevail  
  
Or all else will fail  
  
With the mark of Heaven  
  
He is The Phoenix of Legend  
  
Prophecy of Merlin, 1000 AD  
  
After reading the prophecy once more, Dumbledore looked up to meet the piercing gaze of the Phoenix. He could see worry in the eyes of his life long companion. To ease his concerned friend, Dumbledore pat the bird on the head. He then looked to the heavens to see if they would give up their secrets and aid him in his time of need. As he watched the stars in the night sky, he pondered Harry's safety.  
  
"I pray you are all right Harry. Without you, the light will be lost to the darkness." Dumbledore then saw a shooting star fly across the sky as he continued to pet Fawks. "I fear that an innocent soul could be lost to us forever. We will find you Harry, please hang in there. I have faith in you."  
  
Author's note: Hope it was OK. How will they get Harry out of Voldie's clutches? Will Sirius continue to go ballistic? Does Snape have a heart? Next chapter will be a lot longer, plus you will see Harry torture and the reason that it's rated PG-13. Voldemort is not happy with Harry's decision and you will see what he does to try and "change" Harry's mind. Not pretty!  
  
I'm still just as EVIL aren't I? Read and Review!  
  
Griff_Star2000 


	5. Welcome To 'HELL'

Phoenix of Legend  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and subject matter appearing herein are the copyrighted © creations of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros., and are borrowed for the purposes of this fan fiction. No money in any form was earned in its production.  
  
Angie: Glad you like it. Hopefully this was out fast enough for you.  
  
Serenitypotter: Glad you like my story! It means a lot to hear that from the people who read this fic. Well your wish is granted; you get to find out what mean old Voldie's done this time. It's actually fun to do cliff hangers, no wonder why so many authors do them. Go figure.  
  
Jemma Hayes or as you are now called Yana: Don't worry about Harry being dark, at least not in this fic. Hopefully this got out fast enough for you. It's not easy when I have no Beta.  
  
On a side note: If anyone would like to be my beta please say so in a review because my Hotmail only lets people on my address list threw. Sorry for the inconvenience, but it's either that or I get spamed.  
  
WARNING! If you do not like reading scenes with graphic violence, then STOP right there! You have been forewarned.  
  
Chapter 4 - Welcome to 'HELL'  
  
Things were not looking good for Harry. It had been a month since his capture and the beginning of his stay in what he called 'Hell'. Within the first few weeks of his capture he had been given the "royal" treatment in torture. Needless to say he was loosing hope.  
  
He knew that the bones in both of his legs had been shattered and his left arm was broken in at least four places. He was also having trouble breathing. With every breath, there came a sharp pain in his chest, which always made him gasp for more air, which in turn caused him more pain. It was a vicious cycle that never ended. He had many cuts and bruises from his torture sessions, so many in fact, that he would count them for lack of anything better to do. There were other injuries, he was sure of it, but his mind was still focused on the pain caused by his known injuries to find the unknown ones.  
  
He wondered how his friends, Sirius and the Weasleys were doing. He missed them all, heck he even missed Professor Snape's cruel remarks. He longed to be back with them, to end his pain and have a normal life. Just as he finished his musings the door to his cell opened and in came two Death Eaters. Harry had struggled the first few times but eventually gave up, he need his strength by the end of his torture sessions just to stay alive.  
  
The Death Eaters roughly grabbed him and brought him to a room opposite to the dungeons. This room was lined in the latest torture devices; from old to new it had it all. Harry gave an involuntary shudder as he looked at his "personal" torturer, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Welcome back Potter! Couldn't keep away? Well, shall we get started?" Malfoy took out his wand and told the two other Death Eaters to leave, than turning to Harry yelled out "Crucio!"  
  
Pain was almost a constant companion for Harry now that he was tortured on a regular basis. Harry was able to keep from screaming; unfortunately he knew that it was only just the beginning. The pain would only intensify as his session wore on. Soon Malfoy grew tired of using plain curses and decided to use Muggle methods.  
  
"Disgusting creatures these Muggles are, don't you think? However they have their uses. Look at the variety of ways one can torture with their 'unique' devices." Malfoy laughed coldly as Harry tried to back away from the man he deemed to be a complete psychopath next to Voldemort.  
  
Malfoy grabbed a device that didn't look pleasant to Harry; of course, nothing in this room was pleasant especially his present company. Malfoy roughly grabbed Harry and tied him to a chair. He then took his left hand and brought it the strange device. Clamping it on his thumbnail, Malfoy roughly pulled it out, exposing the tender flesh and blood beneath the nail. His other nails were soon to follow. Malfoy then moved on to the next hand where he repeated the same procedures. Harry was then left to keep in his screams as the blood flowed freely from his hands, while Malfoy was deciding what to do next.  
  
"Perhaps if you were treated more like an animal you would obey the Dark Lord?"  
  
Malfoy then took out a whip used on horses. Harry looked on in horror as Malfoy drew near and proceeded to untied his hands then chain him to a wall. Malfoy began to slowly whip Harry's back. He was enjoying the whimpering sounds coming from Harry as he tried to keep in his screams of pain. Malfoy soon grew tired of the slow pace and began to increase his thrashings. Harry could no longer keep from screaming, he gave in to the pain. This only seemed to fuel Malfoy's lust to inflict pain as he increased the thrashings. Harry gave an earth-shattering scream after every thrashing he received. Each scream became louder and louder then the one before until he could no longer yell out. Malfoy then stopped his torturing to taunt the Gryffindor boy.  
  
"The smell of blood is so. intoxicating. Don't you think Potter?" Malfoy sighed, as he looked to Harry's blood stained face. In a calm voice he said, "There is one way you can get out of this with your life, you know?"  
  
"And what's that?" Harry spat once he got his voice back.  
  
"By joining my master in ruling the Wizarding World. He's punishing you for the suffering he injured. If you would not of made him suffer so, you would not of had to injure his wrath. Give up your heroics, join the Dark Lord!" Malfoy replied.  
  
"Let me think on that one. Hmm. Lets see; that's a tough one. I have to choose between my friends, my godfather, and all the other people that I care about over power and pain. That's a tough one" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"What is your decision then? Whether you're suffering or serving my Master I will still receive satisfaction." Malfoy grumbled rather impatiently, eager to continue the pain.  
  
"Don't rush me! This is a life and death decision for me. Hmm, my answer would be. Come a little closer, my throat really hurts." Malfoy leaned in to better hear Harry. It was all Harry needed. "NEVER!" Harry bellowed in Malfoy's left ear.  
  
"AH! You will PAY for that boy! Perhaps I should cut out your tongue for your insolence?" Spat Malfoy as he looked down at the Gryffindor boy. Harry simply glared back at Malfoy as he came closer and closer in a threatening manner. Before he could do anything a Death Eater entered. Harry was never more relieved to hear the voice of Severus Snape.  
  
"Malfoy! The Master wishes to see the boy. No excuses, Nott and I will accompany you to his chambers, with the boy in ONE piece."  
  
They unchained Harry then dragged him along the corridors. They arrived before the same door with the snakes' engraved on it. The same hissing sound was heard as the door opened and they entered. Then, without warning, his scar flashed up in a burning rage.  
  
"My, my Potter. What a wreck you look. What has Malfoy done to you?" Voldemort's voice was dripping with sarcasm and cruelty.  
  
"Why so quite, Potter? The last time we meet you use to be full of... spirit. No matter, I have some unfinished business with you." He jeered with a maniac grin on his face.  
  
"You have defied me before and you will no longer continue to do so. I'm only going to offer you this once more. Join me and become one of my loyal Death Eaters. I'm willing to forgive your impudence after some. minimal punishment. Once you earn your place, you will be my right-hand Death Eater and second in command. So what do you say Potter? It would be wise of you to not deny me again," suggested Voldemort as he loomed over Harry. "I can assure you, it would cause you far less pain."  
  
Seconds passed like minutes as an uncomfortable silence settled over the chamber. Harry simply glared at the Dark Lord as he continued to wait for an answer.  
  
"Are you deaf, boy?! Answer me!" Voldemort bellowed, which made Harry wince in pain as his scar flared to life.  
  
"Very well Potter. It would seem you do not like my generous offer. Crucio!"  
  
Harry could not remember ever feeling such pain in his life. The burning pain of his scar combined with the Cruciatus curse made Harry's vision fade in and out as he fought to keep his sanity. It felt like white-hot knives were piercing Harry's body. He screamed, as he withered on the ground in utter pain. It felt like his flesh was being shredded apart, his muscles torn apart one muscle at a time.  
  
"I grow bored with this tiresome game. Play time is over Potter."  
  
Harry new what was coming, the Killing Curse. He tensed up preparing to receive the curse that would take him from this world. It never came. Harry was confused and this only served to scare him further.  
  
'He's stalling. Can't he just kill me and get it over with.' Harry though nervously.  
  
"One way or another, you will help me in conquering the Wizarding World. If you will not join me than you will serve as test subject." Voldemort snarled  
  
At his beckoning a Death Eater with a silver hand came forward to present a vile of blood red liquid to his Master. The Dark Lord took the vile with an evil smirk on his face as he looked over to the boy lying on the floor in pain. He nodded to two more Death Eaters to come forward and hold the boy up. They quickly obeyed his orders. Voldemort then unstopped the vile as he walked over to the Boy-Who-Lived and placed the vile before his mouth.  
  
"This is an experimental potion created by one of my loyal Death Eaters. Not quite sure what will happen. Do you have any last words Potter? No, good! "  
  
With that the potion was forced down Harry's throat. The potion burned his throat and only intensified the pain that still ran through his body. Almost instantly pain exploded though out the young wizard's body. Voldemort watched on in morbid fascination as Harry's skin seemed to melt and burn off his bones. He screamed at the sudden agony.  
  
Harry writhed in pain on the cold hard floor, each wave of pain was worse than the one before. As the potion made it's way down his throat to his stomach, his insides seemed to burn up. Fire blazed through Harry as his muscles did irregular convulsions. It felt as if acid was running through his veins as he continued to scream himself hoarse. Soon he could only grunt like an animal as his voice gave out.  
  
The Fire continued to ravage his body as the potion continued its unrelenting way through his systems. Harry tried to gain control of the pain, but it lanced through his skull. It took everything he had to stay conscious and Harry was beginning to panic as the pain became endless.  
  
'Please just let me die! This pain. its unbearable. Oh God help!' Harry thought as the burning seemed to intensify.  
  
His thoughts became chaotic as the Fire seemed to spread to the furthest parts of his very being. The pain became to much as his eyes rolled back into his head. Harry could feel his brain systemically shutting down into the blackness of oblivion, the Fire never ceasing to consume him.  
  
Author's note: Sorry if this took to long for everyone. I had trouble writing the Harry torture. (Please don't hurt me!) It had to be done, honest! It's relevant to the plot. Hope it was OK and please don't stop reading this fic because of the torture.  
  
On a side note: Can anyone figure out the 'Fire'? If you do I'll dedicate the next chapter to you.  
  
What did the potion do to poor Harry? What's with the 'Fire'? And will Lucius Malfoy get what's coming to him? Next chapter important information will be revealed and there might be a possible rescue or at least an attempt at one. We'll see what I type, until then read and review! Still EVIL!!! Another cliffy! Don't you just hate these! Laughs evilly (The one those old villains from those 60's cartoons use to do. The really cheesy ones!)!!!  
  
Griff_Star2000 


	6. Up In Flames

Phoenix of Legend  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and subject matter appearing herein are the copyrighted © creations of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros., and are borrowed for the purposes of this fan fiction. No money in any form was earned in its production.  
  
Yana: When will Harry escape? Read and find out! Glad you liked Harry shouting in Malfoy's ear, the chapter needed some sort of humour.  
  
Raven Dragonclaw: I know what you mean, and it's true, poor Harry. I feel sorry for the guy. As for who made the potion and what will happen, you will have to wait to find out.  
  
LiLCoUnTrYgUrL: Sorry about the spelling errors. I'm trying my hardest! Glad you liked my poetry. If you want to read more of it check them out at www.Fictionpress.net and look under the pen name Griff_Star2000.  
  
Momo: Glad you like my story and THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU so much for wanting to be my Beta! Did I mention THANK YOU!  
  
Loser Kid 18: Glad you like it and keep reading!  
  
Master Elora Dannan: Glad you like it and I'm going as fast as I can. Sorry about the long wait for the last chapter.  
  
Writrchika: Glad you like the fic and I am SO sorry about any spelling errors!  
  
Star Mage: BINGO! We have a winner!  
  
Author's note: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Star Mage for guessing the correct answer! Congratulations! Hope you like this chapter. Lets see what that 'Fire' has done to poor Harry.  
  
Chapter 5 - Up In Flames  
  
It had been a month since the abduction of the Boy-Who-Lived and people where loosing hope, the attacks by Death Eaters seemed to increase as the days went by. The new school year had just begun the day before at Hogwarts. The inhabitants of the school where subdued but none more so than the students of Gryffindor House. The Gryffindors seemed to ignore everyone except each other and their professors.  
  
Even Hermione would only answer questions if she was asked, otherwise she would looked out the windows and remember happier times with her friends. Ron wasn't doing any better as he too took to looking for ways to occupy his mind and remember the good old times with his friends Harry and Hermione. The teacher were not fairing any better than the Gryffindors, Dumbledore in particular.  
  
For weeks he had been planning to get Harry back, he had gathered as much information as possible from his spies and the Order members where ready to go. However time was against them with the start of the school year and the teachers could no longer help with the planning. Dumbledore had finally made his decision, whether they where ready or not, that night Harry would be free. As the evening feast was finishing up, Dumbledore rose to his feet to meet the Order members in his office.  
  
*********  
  
"Black, sit your mangy butt down before I make you! Your incessant pacing is driving me nuts!" Yelled Snape as he lunged for Sirius Black.  
  
"Would you both cease and desist this instant!" Cried Minerva McGonagall as the escaped convict and the greasy potion's teacher looked at her like two students caught out of bounds late at night.  
  
Dumbledore could only snicker at them before turning serious once more. Thanks to Severus' spying, they where currently sitting outside of an old abandoned castle that was being used for Voldemort's latest lair.  
  
"If you are both finished. There are certain things that must be resolved first, then you may attack each other's throats." Came the exasperated reply of Arabella Figg, an operative for the Order and is secretly Harry's old baby-sitter, old Mrs. Figg. While she was chastising them for their childish behaviour Dumbledore was looking at his planetary watch. Just as one of the planets reached a certain point he raised his hand for silence.  
  
"The time has come. Is everyone ready?" Silent nods where Dumbledore's only reply. "Good, the other operatives are in place, it is time we put this plan into action."  
  
Each agent had a grim but determined look upon their face as they looked to the distant castle that held captive the hope of the Wizarding World. The operatives around Dumbledore started to head out under the cover of darkness towards the dark foreboding castle.  
  
'Hang in there Harry! Where coming for you.' Thought Sirius as he took the lead.  
  
**********  
  
Pain. Pain was all he felt as he returned to consciousness. He tried moving his head only to hiss out in even more pain and feel the beginnings of a headache. Little by little he managed to get himself in a sitting position as pain coursed through his body. As he opened his eyes his surroundings seemed blurry. He felt around for his glasses only to find them sitting on the bridge of his nose. He experimented a little as he took off his glasses to see every thing as clear as day then replacing them on his face and seeing the world as a big blurry mess.  
  
'Only in the Wizarding World! Things just keep getting weirder and weirder.' Thought Harry as he looked around his cell with a growing complaint from his body at the movements.  
  
Even under the protest of his limbs, Harry rose to his feet and realised with a start that his broken bones where completely healed and his pain was starting to fade. However, the headache that came with the movements of his head was not going to fade right away. Forgetting about the pain he still felt, he walked over to the barred window and realised that it was night, early dawn.  
  
Raking a hand threw his unruly hair; Harry thought about the potion that Voldemort had made him drink. He knew it couldn't have been poison because it tasted awful. Poisons where meant to be sweet so the victim would consume more of it. The potion he drank reminded him of sweaty gym socks. The memory of the taste was almost enough to make him vomit.  
  
Sitting down on the bed, Harry moved to rest against the wall of his cell when he felt something feathery on his back. Slowly and cautiously, he turned his head to peer over his shoulder at what looked to be a pair of crimson wings trimmed with raven black coloured feathers. He could only stare in shock at them before he found his voice and let loose an ear piercing yell. Unfortunately his yell of surprise brought forth two Death Eaters that where guarding his cell.  
  
One of the Death Eaters came forward and spoke with nothing but disgust towards Harry. "Well, well. Looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up."  
  
"To bad he's in for a world of hurt for waking us up. You hear that you little miserable excuse for a wizard." Replied the other masked man.  
  
"Lets teach him a lesson he won't soon forget. Maybe the Master won't mind if we have a lit. " An earth shattering blast rocked the castle walls interrupting his next words.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"Not sure." Another blast rocked the cavernous prison cells. Sudden realisation dawned on the Death Eater. "Where under attack! Lets get the kid and get out of here!"  
  
They approached Harry as one like a hunter stalking its prey. One thing was certain, Harry was no ones prey and he would fight them tooth and nail before he went with them again. The blast continued to rock the castle giving Harry the hope that he would finally be rescued. As the Death Eaters got closer it seemed to Harry that his skin was itching with a weird burning sensation.  
  
As the two Death Eaters continued to approach him, the all too familiar 'Fire' returned. However, this time it didn't burn him, instead it seemed to welcome and comfort him. Almost like an old friend would. In defence of the Death Eaters, Harry closed his eyes and raised his hands to stop their attacks on him. As he raised his hands Harry could hear a faint but clear song as the 'Fire' travelled threw him. Soon all he heard where the cries of pain from the Death Eaters. He opened his eyes at the sudden cries to find smouldering piles of ashes where his tormentors should have been.  
  
He stood in shock before another blast made him realise that he was not safe. He rose to his feet and took off through the open door and down the corridor at a startling speed. It was as if time stood still as he ran through the corridors. Death Eaters and prisoners alike stood motionless as he traveled among them like a ghost. At his startling pace, he reached the exit or what he hoped to be the exit in relatively no time. With some difficulty he managed to pull the door open. As he slowed down things seemed to speed up around him.  
  
Screams and the sound of the blasts hitting the castle came back to him full force as he made his way outside. A massacre would be the only thing that could describe the scene that lay before his eyes. Blood covered everything from the trees to the ground, cries of pain filled the sky and bodies littered the once lush green grass that covered the ground. A dragon fired a blast of fire that rocked the castle. He looked up to see at least five dragons in the air with riders on them. All around him Death Eaters and people clad in gold and crimson robes fought.  
  
A blast of fire shot overhead and he could feel the heat. Harry immediately started to run away from the castle as the blast connected with a wall showering the surrounding area with debris. He didn't know where he was going but he knew that it would be safer than where he currently was. He dodged stray curses and hexes as he made his way towards safety. The voices of Death Eaters all around him forced him to halt his trek and hide in some nearby bushes. A stray curse flew close enough to shower him with debris before he could hear the voice of one of the Death Eaters clearly. It was Lucius Malfoy. He and Sirius Black were engaged in combat.  
  
"What's the matter Black? Afraid you won't be able to finish off the last Potter yourself?"  
  
"What have you done with Harry you piece of." Malfoy interrupted him by hurling a nasty spell. Sirius had just enough time to dodge.  
  
"Watch it Black! Your nasty little remark could of hurt my feelings." Malfoy replied mockingly as he threw another spell his way just as Sirius fired one of his own. The two spells collided sending both fighters to the ground.  
  
Malfoy was the first to recover as he got to his feet. Before Sirius could move Malfoy cursed him with the Cruciatus curse. Harry watched on in horror as his godfather cried out in pain. His brain kept telling him to do something, but his body wasn't responding.  
  
"I think it's time I put this stray mutt down. Goodbye Black, say hello to Lily and James for me. Avada Kadavra!"  
  
"NOOOOO!"  
  
Harry's cry made both Malfoy and Sirius look his way. Before he new what was happening his body got into action and he ran towards his godfather. As he was running the 'Fire' came back full force and engulfed him in flames. Unable to control his movements, Harry placed himself in front of Sirius and the killing curse. He spread his wings upon impact with the curse as the flames seemed to absorb it. Lucius stared on in shock and disbelief as Harry gathered the power from the curse and reflected the killing curse back on him. Lucius Malfoy was dead before he even hit the ground.  
  
Task accomplished, the 'Fire' surrounding Harry disappeared. Sirius stared in bafflement and disbelief as Harry threatened to topple over at any minute. Sirius rose to his feet as Harry turned to face him. Harry opened his mouth to talk to Sirius but ended up falling into his godfather's arms.  
  
"Harry? What, how.?" Sirius was puzzled. The strange creature that he clutched in his arms couldn't be Harry; could it? Harry looked up to his godfather's confused face and spoke.  
  
"Sirius. are you all right?" Harry felt so weak and tired. He just wanted to sleep in his godfather's arms.  
  
"Harry don't worry, I'll get you back to Hogwarts." At that point Harry had fallen asleep, too tired to stay awake.  
  
"Albus! Albus where are you?! I have Harry, lets get out of here!"  
  
Nearby Order members heard his yells and upon informing others close by apparated back to Hogwarts for medical attention. Sirius held onto Harry like his life depended on it and apparated back to Hogwarts. All over the battlefield Order members apparated and Death Eaters ran for cover as the castle was bombarded with more blasts of fire from the dragons before they too fled the battlefield. Voldemort's cry of outrage could be heard as the castle went up in flames.  
  
Author's note: I AM SO SORRY!!! It took me so long to post because I had to do some stupid government testing last week. As well as an English essay, a Politics project and an Art project during the weekend. I am STILL working on those projects and the essay. It may be awhile before I can update this story. So please be patient with me. You have my sincere apologies in advance for the long wait of the next chapter. SORRY!  
  
Anyway, Harry's changing, but for the better or for the worst? What will his friends and Sirius think? Will the Harry bashing never end? (Probably not!) Yeah! Lucius Malfoy got what was coming to him. How will Draco react to the death of his father?  
  
Next chapter: Enter Hogwarts! Madam Pomfrey WILL NOT be happy! (Can you blame her?) Plus Harry gets to see the full results of his transformation. Till next time Read and Review!  
  
Griff_Star2000 


	7. Phoenix Fright Dragon Might

Phoenix of Legend  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and subject matter appearing herein are the copyrighted © creations of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros., and are borrowed for the purposes of this fan fiction. No money in any form was earned in its production.  
  
Lily: Thank you so much for the compliment! Glad to hear you like my story. Don't worry; I plan to make this a pretty long story (somewhere between 15 to 20 chapters, hopefully!).  
  
Star Mage: With all the projects that I had to do, I hope this got out fast enough for you. I hope you will be surprised by the reaction of everybody at Hogwarts!  
  
Anon: I am so glad you like my story. Hope I can keep it interesting! Please forgive the tardiness on my part. Exams were coming up and my art projects were weighing down on me.  
  
Slim: Glad you like it. As for what he transforms into; hint, hint, (cough, look, cough, at, cough, title, cough).  
  
Yana: Don't make Harry change? If you mean his personality than I won't, but if you mean physically, too late.  
  
Chapter 6 - Phoenix Fright; Dragon Might  
  
"Will he be all right?"  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"Please leave! My patient needs his rest!"  
  
Voices jumbled together in his hazy state of mind. Some seemed familiar while others were muffled or distorted. As his mind resurfaced to register the world around him, he could recognise more and more of the distorted voices. Sluggishly, he opened his eyes only to shut them quickly as the light hurt them. He tried once more and looked just in time to see Madam Pomfrey shooing people from the infirmary.  
  
"Out, out, out! I will inform all of you when he is awake." With that the matron shut the door of the infirmary. Wearily, she leaned against the door wiping her forehead of sweat. When she looked up she was met with two very alert emerald green eyes following her every movement. She immediately returned to her professional demeanour.  
  
"Welcome back Mr. Potter. I need to run some tests, it will only take a minute." She took out her wand and walked towards the boy lying on the bed. Before she could speak an incantation, a gust of wind blew her off her feet.  
  
Once Harry saw her take her wand out he immediately remembered the pain associated with it. Instinctively he tried to defend himself resulting in Madam Pomfrey lying on the ground with a few feathers surrounding her.  
  
Harry wasn't quite sure what had happened. The last thing he remembered was seeing Sirius and coming to his aid. In fact, he was still a little disoriented and confused. He knew he was at Hogwarts, that he had just blown Madam Pomfrey to the ground using wings that should not be attached to him, and that she was not at all pleased to say the least.  
  
"Mr. Potter, in the future please refrain from tossing me across the floor like some rag doll." She got up off the floor massaging her sore backside. She advances on him once again to perform the spells, but stopped when Harry whimpered and curled up in a foetal position.  
  
Harry was shaking with fear as flashes of his time in captivity raced across his mind. The pain and suffering, the fear and hopelessness, and the countless hours spent wishing for it all to end. Madam Pomfrey was at a lost, she had never expected this reaction from the boy that always tried to creep out of the infirmary even if he was missing his bones or had fallen from a near fatal height  
  
"Plea . please, don't use your wand." It was said as nothing but a whisper, but Pomfrey heard it. Her heart broke as she noted the pleading tone in his voice. She could only imagine the horrors he had had to injure while in the company of the Dark Lord. Ha! In her opinion, the Dark Lord was a coward for injuring an innocent child. He was nothing more than a vile monster that preyed on the innocent.  
  
"Very well Mister Potter, but I expect you to at least take your potions. Otherwise you will NOT be leaving this infirmary any time soon. Do I make myself clear?" She immediately pushed a goblet of healing potion with a sleeping draught in it in front of him.  
  
"Yes, I understand." He lowered his head as he took the goblet from her. He took one look at it then downed the offending substance in one go. The potion took immediate affect and Harry soon found himself falling back onto his bed, the goblet slipping from his grasp.  
  
******************  
  
Draco sat in his common room surrounded by the gruesome twosome as he thought of things to taunt Mudblood and Weasel with. He had already over used the Potter angle, so what could he taunt them with next? As he took in his surroundings, he saw people whispering in corners while taking cautious peaks at him. This disturbed him greatly; normally it was Potty that got all the attention.  
  
Just as he was about to question Crabb and Goyle on the strange behaviour, an owl flew threw the window with a letter. It landed directly in front of him and Draco knew something bad had happened. Once relieved of its burden, the owl hastily flew out of the window from which it entered. Taking the letter, Draco carefully opened the seal and unfolded the parchment to find the neat writing of his mother.  
  
Draco, To put it bluntly, your father was killed, MURDERED while performing a glorious act of bravery for a 'dear' friend of ours. I assume you understand which friend I am referring to. He is greatly honoured among his fellow comrades for his services. However, the task of revenge must fall upon you as his only son. The Potter boy must be made to pay for his actions, he is the reason behind all of our problems, avenge your father!  
  
Narcissa Malfoy  
  
Draco stared dumfounded at the letter, he reread it two more times before its message could sink in. His father, a noble and proud man, was murdered at the hands of Harry Potter, his long time rival. Crumpling up the letter and throwing it in the common room fire, Draco made his way to his dormitory. He now understood the common room's strange behaviour.  
  
Angrily he flopped down on his bed. 'Great, revenge, what more can go wrong? Potter will pay for what he has done! He murdered my father! Well, I think it's time to repay the favour and go after someone he cares greatly for.' If there was one thing Malfoy's were known for, it was there acts of revenge. Harry Potter would be made to pay if it was the last thing Draco ever did.  
  
Author's note: I bow down on hands and knees and ask for forgiveness! Oh, all mighty reviewers please take pity on me and forgive my tardiness. Hopefully this reached all of your standards, if not, FORGIVE ME!!!!!  
  
***IMPORTANT*** I need to know if I should continue this story now that the fifth book is out, so . please tell me. And if I do continue, the date when the next chapter will be updated will be posted on my author's page.  
  
Anyway, the plot thickens! What will happen next? How will the school population react to Harry? How will Harry receive their reactions? To find out, Read and Review!!! I just love reviews, don't you?  
  
Till next time!  
  
Griff_Star2000 


	8. A New You

Phoenix of Legend  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and subject matter appearing herein are the copyrighted © creations of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros., and are borrowed for the purposes of this fan fiction. No money in any form was earned in its production.  
  
AnimegirlH, VB, Renee Fay, ChristinaLupin01442 (Moony, Padfoot, Prongs), crystal,lily,james and Sirius, Star Mage, Jordan and Goddess of the underworld have touched my heart with their reviews. It is for this reason that I WILL be continuing my story. There should be some sort of award for people like you guys. Since there isn't, I will dedicate this chapter to all of you!  
  
Bandit: Wish your computer would stop freezing too! Harry's looks will be explained real soon, maybe even in this chapter, you'll have to read to find out. And again, I AM SO SORRY for any spelling errors!!! Please forgive me!  
  
Nathan Swift: I thought Harry would be kind of scared so I went for a timid, fearful approach. Ah! The potion, well, you'll get SOME answers in this chapter if you pay close attention!  
  
Dark/-)ngel: Well, if you want more, you got it! And thanks for all the reviews! LOL!!!  
  
Crystal-potter: I'm updating as fast as I can!  
  
Bookwrm580: I'm trying to have an original story, so I am sorry if this is similar to another one that you have read. I feel so cheap right now. (Lowers head in shame). And again, sorry if you all find my chapters a little short, I don't know how some author's can write so much! (Again, lowers head in shame + failure).  
  
On a side note: should there be some elements of this story taken from Order of the Phoenix or not? Please let me now what you want! My own creativity or tapping the vast resources known as the HP books; you decide.  
  
Chapter 7 - A New You  
  
A lonely silhouette travelled down a dark narrow tunnel. An occasional torch that never fully pierced the darkness would light some parts of the tunnel. Made of ancient stones, the tunnel appeared to have no end as the darkness pressed in all around the mysterious figure. The air was stale and mouldy and the walls were full of cracks. As the cloaked figure continued his lonely trek, a silver hand could be seen in the faint torchlight of the tunnel. Finally, after what seemed like days in the darkness, but in reality was only 20 minutes, the cloaked figure arrived at a snake engraved door. Gathering his courage, the cloaked figure pushed open the door only to meet a nightmarish creature on the other side.  
  
Crimson eyes looked up at the entrance of one of his servants. A malicious grin threatened to overtake his features as he eyed the cloaked figure's trembling frame. With one gesture of his skeletal hands he beckoned his servant forward.  
  
"M-my Lord." The cloaked figure bowed down to the oppressing creature that sat before him. Hidden by his hood, an expression of revulsion mixed with fear crossed his face.  
  
"Wormtail! You. Are. Late." Each word was spoken with such cruelty that Wormtail shuddered and let out a gasp of fright. The crimson-eyed monster let a smile of satisfaction creep onto his face.  
  
"M-my Lord p-please forgive m-me. I was d-"  
  
"I have no use for your excuses. Crucio!" Wormtail let loose an ear piercing scream as the curse-travelled trough him. The crimson-eyed monster relinquished the curse before Wormtail could lose conciseness.  
  
"Now Wormtail, rise and report to me your findings." Obediently, Wormtail struggled to rise to his feet.  
  
"My Lord, t-the Potter b-boy h-has completed his transformation. T-the potion was successful my Lord. H-however, the end r-result w-was not what was o-originally suppose t-to happen."  
  
"Wormtail, explain yourself! What has gone wrong you simpering waste of air?" Crimson eyes flashed with hatred and power as they set their sights on the quivering figure in front of him.  
  
"He h-has retained his o-own m-mind my L-Lord. The Potter boy is n-not under y-your c-control."  
  
The crimson-eyed monster rose to his feet as he gazed across the hall contemplating his next move. A look of hatred greeted his features as he came to a sudden realisation. Lord Voldemort was not a forgiving person, as many Death Eaters have found out. Soon, another of his servants would find out as well. As he moved towards the door he stopped and turned to speak to his servant.  
  
"Wormtail, you will be keeping an eye on Severus for me." Puzzled, Wormtail turned to face his master with a questioning look.  
  
"M-my Lord? S-spy o-on Severus?"  
  
"He has been, how shall I put this, not performing as one would expect him to. You know your mission Wormtail, now leave."  
  
As Wormtail made to leave, an evil grin rested upon the face of Lord Voldemort as he raised his wand and spoke with a bone chilling voice.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
*******************  
  
Stalking through the hallways as fast as he could, Severus Snape glared at any students that got in his way. After examining Potter while he was asleep, Severus was able to determine some of what was done to him. On a slightly satisfying note, the experimental potion the Dark Lord had him create was a success; Potter was living proof of that. However, Severus knew that the Dark Lord would not be happy that the obedience serum was not added to the potion. This was why he was currently stalking his way to the Headmaster's office.  
  
Outside the office entrance the stone gargoyle stared at him with its ever-grinning face. Giving it his trademark glare, Severus gave the password and climbed the revolving stares to Dumbledore's office door. Giving a quick knock, Severus entered without a moment's hesitation. Looking up from his stack of papers, the Headmaster was greeted with the sight of a winded Potions Professor. Ever cheerful, Dumbledore offered Severus some lemon drops. Declining as usual, Severus began the explanation of what he had discovered.  
  
"Is there anyway to correct the effects of the potion Severus?"  
  
"That's the problem with experimental potions, sir, I do not have a cure as of yet. Rest assured that I will eventually have one." With a pensive look Dumbledore continued his questioning.  
  
"I see, and has Voldemort become suspicious of you yet Severus?"  
  
"Not to my knowledge, but once he realises what has happened, he will surly be displeased." Severus could only think of the torture that he would have to endure if indeed the Dark Lord suspected him of being a traitor. Sighing and popping a lemon drop into his mouth, Dumbledore came to a decision.  
  
"Severus, you will not be returning to Him. Should he suspect you, I would not want to think of the consequences."  
  
"Headmaster, you can't be serious? If I do not return then He will know without a doubt that I am the traitor. Besides, where would you get your information! This is my chance to atone for past mistakes, let me return. My life will be in greater danger if I do not come when He calls the Death Eaters."  
  
Reluctantly Dumbledore could see the truth behind his words, the Dark Lord would not hesitate to dispose of Severus if he did not return. Voldemort would know for sure that Severus was a traitor. He would make an example of him to other traitors.  
  
"Very well, you will return for now. If things become to complicated I will pull you out of there. I will not risk your life Severus no matter how much you argue about atoning for past sins."  
  
"I understand Headmaster, and.. Thank you."  
  
" No need, just remember that the past Severus, is just that, the past. You can't change what has been done, but you can learn from it. Even time turners cannot fully change the past; they only set in motion events that have already been. Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter have found that out for themselves."  
  
With a little chuckle at that Dumbledore popped another lemon drop in his mouth and offered for a second time one to Severus who reluctantly took it. After popping it into his mouth the candy was immediately spit onto the floor.  
  
"How may I ask can you eat those, those things?! They are horrible!"  
  
"You get use to them I suppose. Just remember what I have said Severus."  
  
A quick nod was his response as Severus left the office. With a sad twinkle in his eyes, Dumbledore watched his Potion's Master leave his office, knowing what past mistakes he had made and what horrors he had been made to witness. From his side Fawks gave a little chirp before hipping off his perch and gliding over to the Headmaster's shoulder.  
  
"Fawks, perhaps I could interest you in a little mission? Perhaps you would like to keep an eye on Harry for me? He will need help coming to terms with his transformation."  
  
Fawks gave one more chirp before he disappeared in a burst of flames, leaving the Headmaster to ponder over the events that had taken place. Voldemort was planning something, but what? This question would continue to haunt the Headmaster until he could put all the pieces together.  
  
*******************  
  
As Ron and Hermione were leaving Transfiguration that day, Professor McGonagall asked them to wait. She seemed somewhat nervous standing before the two students, as if she didn't know quite what to say. Taking a deep breath McGonagall addressed the students that sat before her.  
  
"Mr. Potter has been found."  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"What happened, where is he? Will he b-" Holding up a hand, McGonagall silenced the two youths.  
  
"Mr. Potter is as fine as can be expected considering his treatment." Ron looked ready to give his opinion at this point but a stern glare from his Head of House stopped him.  
  
"Now then, Harry is currently in the hospital wing under Madam Pomfrey's care. He has undergone a serious transformation from the boy you once knew. I will be escorting you to the infirmary, Professor Flitwick has already been informed of your absence."  
  
With that said, they made their way to the infirmary. Once there McGonagall held onto their shoulders and gave it a light squeeze before returning to her classroom. Looking at each other, Ron and Hermione were silently asking each other questions. Taking a deep breath, Ron was the first to speak.  
  
"What do you think happened to him? Do you think he's really okay like McGonagall said?"  
  
"I don't know Ron, but we'll soon find out." The two youths waited at the entrance to the infirmary before Ron pushed on the doors and entered. They were finally going to be reunited with their friend.  
  
*******************  
  
The world seemed to be all fuzzy as Harry woke up, it was like his brain was on hold. He remembered waking up in the hospital wing of the school once before, but how long had he been out? His body was stiff but otherwise it seemed to be in pretty good condition.  
  
As he tried to situate himself he absentmindedly reached for his glasses and put them on only to cry out, as the world became one big blurry mess. Taking them off, Harry took a good look around to find that with his brain finally working right, the world was as clear as day. Harry couldn't believe it, perfect vision. As his eyes swept the room they feel upon a mirror.  
  
Sliding to the side of the hospital bed and swinging his legs over, Harry hopped down barefoot onto the cold cement floor in nothing but pyjama bottoms. With his muscles all stiff it took him a little longer than usual to reach the mirror. Once there, he cautiously looked at his reflection. He expected to find at most some minor cuts and bruises, but what he saw made his heart stop out of shock for a moment.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
******  
  
***********  
  
*****************  
  
*************************  
  
*****************  
  
**********  
  
******  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
(This would make an excellent cliff hanger!!!! But I don't think you would like me very much if I did that so I'll be nice and resist my temptations. I SO wanted to leave it there, but I made a promise and this chapter will be longer than usual.)  
  
Staring back at him was not the serious, glasses wearing, green eyed, unruly black haired boy he had come to know, but something else. This something scared him as his mind raced to find an explanation to his current look.  
  
The figure staring back at him still resembled him in certain aspects, but it was all wrong. Minus his glasses, his eyes could be seen in great detail. It seemed that his eyes were the most startling things about his new look. As always, they retained their emerald green colour, but they reminded him of bird eyes, similar to Hedwig's eyes. It was the fierce gaze of a bird of prey that looked back at him, a predator of the skies.  
  
Next came his hair. Instead of the raven coloured unruly hair it had always been, the colours that represented Gryffindor House replaced it, crimson red streaked with gold. Instead of being unruly, it was tamer and just a bit wavy. At the beginning of his scalp, a few feathers of the same colour rested just above his ears to eventually mix in with his hair. Harry thought could get use to this adjustment.  
  
By far the strangest transformations were his hands, feet and the fact that he now had wings. His hands still resembled human hands, but his nails had become the curved claws of a talon. His feet had transformed to become similar to his hands, now sporting talon like claws, but with an extra claw like nail at his heel. Because of this he found it easier to walk with the front portion of his feet, instead of his whole foot.  
  
The wings were the last of the transformation he could notice in the mirror. And he sincerely hoped it was the last one. Examining them, Harry spread them on either of his body till they reached their full length. Reaching about 5 feet on each side of him, the wings made him look somewhat like an angel, a weird one, but an angel non the lest. Closing them back up Harry noticed that they were almost the entire length of his body.  
  
(How tall is Harry anyway? Rowling never said did she? Anyway he'll be close to 5'6 in this story.)  
  
Reaching a hand behind him, Harry felt his wings and was surprised to find that they were soft, but that they were also warm, it felt like liquid fire pulsed through his wings. Like his hair, his wings were the colour of Gryffindor House, the crimson red made up the feathers and the gold colour tipped the end of each feather.  
  
As he was examining himself in the mirror he heard the doors to the infirmary opening. Curious to see who was entering, Harry turned to face two very shocked faces. Standing there like a couple of deer's caught in the headlights of a passing vehicle; Ron and Hermione could only gape open- mouthed at the sight of their friend.  
  
########################################################################  
  
Author's note: I apologise for the last chapter it was a little short. I figured that I had made all of you wait to long so I updated what I had. Besides, I was kind of drawing a complete blank on how to add more to it without revealing what I had planned for later chapters. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now would I.  
  
Next Chapter - We find out some things that the Phoenix/Harry can do.  
(What would you call him now? Any ideas? )  
- Ron and Hermione's reaction to Harry. Maybe an encounter with the Order of the Phoenix. If I feel like it, the school's reaction.  
  
Till next time, I AM EVIL (and CANADIAN)!!!! HA! HA! HA! Cough! Cough! Water, I need water! (gulp, gulp) Much better, ahem, anyway, see ya!  
  
Griff_Star2000 


	9. The Hero Returns

Phoenix of Legend  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and subject matter appearing herein are the copyrighted © creations of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros., and are borrowed for the purposes of this fan fiction. No money in any form was earned in its production.  
  
PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR UPDATEING SO LATE! I WAS EXTREAMLY BUISSY DURING THE LAST FEW WEEKS THAT I COULDN'T GET A CHANCE TO WRITE. SO AGAIN PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!  
  
Shdurrani: Glade you liked my chapter. Here's the next instalment!  
  
Lois Lane: I love the pen name! Don't worry, I will continue.  
  
Bandit: He may be cute, but he's gonna be doing some major ass kicking in later chapters! LOL! Glade you like my story. Ron and Hermione's reactions should be entertaining! LOL! I really needed to laugh, so thank you, your enthusiasm really gets me motivated to write more.  
  
ChristinaLupine01442, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs: The Griffin and Phoenix Child is an excellent story, just wish you would update it really, really soon! Can't wait!!!! You and the other reviewers don't need to feel honoured; you all inspired me to write. It should be me who is honoured to have such great readers! Thank you all so much for your reviews! Think it was a weird chapter? See what you think of this one!  
  
Chapter 8 - The Hero Returns  
  
Ron and Hermione could only gape at the creature that stood before them. It was like nothing they had ever seen before, part human, part bird. Looking closely, Hermione could see intricate patterns in the feathers of the human-bird hybrid. Being the bookworm that she was, Hermione wanted nothing more than to run off to the library and research the strange creature, but then she remembered the reason for her visit to the hospital wing. Ron on the other hand only wanted to find his friend quickly before Hermione could drag him off to the library to do research on the creature.  
  
Realising that they were still looking at the human-bird hybrid with their mouths open, Hermione came up with a quick reply to cover their behaviour.  
  
"Sorry, we didn't mean to intrude on you. We were looking for a friend of ours, perhaps you know him? His name's Harry Potter."  
  
Harry could hardly believe his own ears, his friends didn't even recognise him. It was almost too much for Harry, and laughter was threatening to escape his lips, so he decided to have a little fun with his anonymity. Disguising his voice a little so as not to give himself away, Harry spoke to his friends.  
  
"Harry Potter you said? Isn't he the one with that lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead?"  
  
"Yeah, and he's kind of short, messy black hair, glasses, and green eyes. Have you seen him?" Ron asked while looking in all directions of the hospital wing for his friend. Harry couldn't contain his laughter any longer as he burst out in an uncontrollable fit while holding his sides as tears of mirth escaped his eyes.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. I don't seem to be myself lately."  
  
"What do you mean, not yourself lately?" Hermione couldn't understand the strange creature that stood in front of her. On minute he would speak clearly, the next he would speak in riddles. Pulling the bangs away from his forehead Harry revealed his lightning bolt scar to his friends.  
  
"Tell me Hermione, doesn't Harry have a scar just like this?" Looking closely at the scar Hermione began to realise just who the creature was. Ron was also looking at his scar as he came to the realisation that the creature was indeed one of his best friends. Harry knew from the look in Ron's eyes that he had gone to far with his little joke. He was in for it now.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Ron?"  
  
"Hold me back before I seriously consider harming Harry over here."  
  
"Ron! You don't mean that!"  
  
"Course I do 'Mione!"  
  
Harry was starting to get worried; he had only ever seen Ron this angry during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Turning to face Ron, Harry tried to explain his actions.  
  
"Ron, please calm down. I'm sorry that I played that joke on you. I didn't mean fo - " He was cut off by Ron as he started to berate Harry for his little joke.  
  
"You're sorry!? Is that all you can say! You go missing for almost two months and all you can say is 'I'm sorry'! Then you go and pretend to be a complete stranger!" Looking down at his feet, Harry let Ron's words slowly sink into his head. 'Two months, I've been gone for two months!' Meanwhile, Ron was going hysterical as he continued to rant.  
  
"Were your friends Harry, how did you think we would react!? The last I saw of you, you were being stunned, picked up, then apparated out of Diagon Alley by a group of Death Eaters! We didn't know what had happened to you!" Pausing for a moment to catch his breath, Ron spoke again in a calmer tone. "But I-I'm glad your back. It just wasn't the same without you. And well, we-I uh . . . " Seeing that Ron was almost done venting his anger, Hermione decided to speak up. "Harry what I think Ron is trying to say is that we missed you. And well- " Hermione couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She flung herself at Harry and hugged him as her tears spilled down her cheeks. Between he sobs, her words could be heard.  
  
"Harry, w-we missed you s-so much! Don't y-you ever do that a-again!" Gazing up at him Hermione couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she continued to shed her tears of joy. The Dream Team was once more together.  
  
"Hey Hermione? I think you need to let go of Harry now."  
  
"Why would I need to do that Ron?" She turned to look at Ron, but returned her gaze to Harry as Ron pointed a finger at his best friend's face.  
  
"Because, he's turning purple." Ron broke out into laughter as Hermione released Harry from her death grip.  
  
"Sorry Harry, I didn't realise I was holding you that tightly."  
  
"It's OK Hermione, but next time don't hug me so hard or you might break a few ribs." At his remark Hermione shoved him off balance.  
  
"Hey Harry?"  
  
"Yes Ron."  
  
"Well uh, um, can you explain to me why you have wings?"  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot about that. Where did you get those wings, and what happened to your hair?" Sighing, Harry moved to sit on a bed. Looking down at his hands, err, talons, as he tried to explain his new look.  
  
" Well you see, I can't explain it, because frankly, I don't know what happened myself. One minuet I'm looking into the face of Voldemort- " Ron and Hermione flinch at the name. "- and the next thing I know, I wake up in the hospital wing looking like this." Harry was afraid that Ron would act similar to his fourth year and endanger their friendship.  
  
"I'm just glad to have you back." Hermione gave Harry one more hug before she let Ron speak his mind.  
  
"That goes double for me too mate." At this Ron gave Harry a punch on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks you two, it means a lot coming from both of you."  
  
Tears were welling up in Harry's eyes. He couldn't have asked for better friends even if he tried. Just then a yell was heard followed by a loud crash. Scratching at the infirmary doors were heard accompanied by loud barking. The doors opened slowly at first but were banged open as a large black blur came shooting in closely followed by a brown haired man with silver-grey locks. The man closed the door saying profound apologies to the irritated mediwitch. The black blur then jumped on the bed and tackled Harry onto his back as he began to drool all over the human-bird hybrid.  
  
**************  
  
Sirius had never been so happy in his life to see Harry. The boy had been in terrible condition the last time he had seen him, and now, thanks to Madam Pomfrey, he looked almost as good as new; minus a few little bruises that still lingered. As soon as Remus closed the doors, Sirius transformed back into his human form and pulled Harry into a fierce hug.  
  
"Sirius, please I can't, I can't breathe." Letting go of Harry, Sirius looked on sheepishly as Harry sucked in air. Ron was once again laughing while Hermione tried to hide the smile that played at the corners of her lips. Wheezing a little after nearly having the life crushed out of him again, Harry turned to glare at Ron who was still laughing.  
  
"People must love you so much Harry. They can stop crushing you!" Ron was by now holding the stitches in his sides.  
  
"Sorry about that Harry. Well, you look better then the last time I saw you."  
  
"Real comforting Padfoot. Harry will be well protected with you around." Remus had just sat down opposite to Sirius, who was still looking a little uneasy at having nearly crushed the life out of his Godson. Standing up, Remus walked over to the nightstand and filled a glass with water. After Remus' comment, Sirius had a look of indignation on his face before voicing his opinion.  
  
"Hey, I think I'm doing pretty good if I do say so myself." Ron snorted as Remus rolled his eyes and handed Harry the glass of water. "Here Harry, drink this."  
  
"Thanks Professor Lupin." Harry greedily drank from the glass. Remus rolled his eyes as he looked down upon his former student. "Really Harry there's no need to call me professor since I no longer teach you. Remus will do fine."  
  
"Now then, if were through showing Harry our admiration maybe we could give him some explanations?" The teens looked at each other before turning their attention towards Remus and Sirius. Sirius was the first to speak.  
  
"We don't know much about what's going on, but we'll try our best to explain."  
  
Taking a deep breath Remus continued Sirius' train of thought. "One of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters created a potion that would alter a person. We didn't know in what would happen until Harry here became the first test subject."  
  
Sirius decided at that moment to explain the effects of the potion. "We know the potion was meant to enhance a persons strength, speed and agility, but looking at Harry I would have to say there are still a few bugs to work out." As he finished speaking Sirius had a smile on his face. Remus took that moment to hit Sirius over the head for his awful attempt at humour.  
  
"Ow!" Shooting a glare at Remus, Sirius continued. "Anyway, the potion was supposed to make the drinker a mindless slave. A brainless servant of the Dark Lord." Sirius shuddered as he thought of what could have happened to Harry. "Thank God the potion was still faulty, I could have lost you to old snake face."  
  
"You and me both! He would have just loved that wouldn't he? The boy-who- lived his personal servant!"  
  
Harry was angry now; the same scumbag that had destroyed his life since he was a year old had wanted to make him his slave. He wouldn't let that happen, he would fight him to his very last breath if he had to. As his anger grew, Harry could feel the familiar sensation of fire coursing through his veins.  
  
Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione looked on as a fire began to burn in Harry's eyes, turning them into blazing pools of emerald. Ron and Hermione cringed as the glass in Harry's hand exploded. Sirius looked on in concern at Harry's now bleeding hand while Remus curiously opened the boy's hand to his scrutiny. A warm glow began to surround the injured hand and with a gasp of surprise from everyone present, the wounds healed themselves. Not even scars remained to give testimony to the injuries that once covered Harry's hand.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant mate! How did you do it?" Ron was gaping at Harry's hand while Hermione could only sputter a few words.  
  
"Harry what, how. what did you do?" As fast as his anger had come it left just as quickly. Harry now gaped at his hand in astonishment.  
  
"I don't know what I did Hermione." Giving his godson a hug Sirius spoke in relieved tones.  
  
"At least you're not bleeding anymore." Cracking a grin, Sirius continued. "And be thankful Madam Pomfrey wasn't here to see that, you would never leave the hospital wing."  
  
The group laughed as Sirius started to do and impersonation of Madam Pomfrey scolding Harry for being out of bed. They all clapped and cheered at the Marauder's antics.  
  
"That was great! You had her down perfectly!"  
  
"Yeah, and Harry should know seeing as how he practically lives in the hospital wing!" Harry rightly smacked Ron for that comment.  
  
Before anymore could be said the school matron entered the infirmary. Staring at the crowd assembled before her patient, Madam Pomfrey briskly set to work ushering Harry's friends to the doors of the infirmary.  
  
"Out, out, out! It is late and my patient needs his rest! You can come back tomorrow if you like, Mister Potter will not be going anywhere for a while. At least not until I see a definite improvement in his health."  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow Harry! Sleep well!" Hermione called out as she left the hospital wing, Ron right beside her.  
  
"Yeah Harry, see you tomorrow. It's great to have you back."  
  
With that said both Gryffindors headed back for Gryffindor Tower. Sirius and Remus however didn't abandon Harry's side as the two teens left. Turning to them, Pomfrey waited patiently before getting exasperated.  
  
"Oh for havens sake! The boy needs rest! Now leave before I make you both grow boils all over your face! Trust me, I will not be curing you if it should come to that."  
  
Both Marauders knew she meant business and left after saying a hasty good night to Harry. Pomfrey then went to her office and returned with a dreamless sleep potion for the boy. Knowing what she wanted Harry took the offered glass and down it in one go. Harry's world faded to black as the last of the sleeping potion flowed down his throat.  
  
########################################################################  
  
Author's note: Look! Look! Another chapter done! Yeah hooray for me!!! I'm trying to make these chapters lengthier, even if it takes me a little longer to accomplish that task. I'm just doing that because you guys want it. Otherwise I don't think they would be half as long as they are going to be from now on. Here's a little info on the next chapter for you guys.  
  
Next Chapter - Dreams This should be fun, Voldie's not happy! Hee, hee! Poor Harry won't like his dreams. FINALLY, the much anticipated encounter with the school, plus we get to see Phoenix/Harry in action on the Quidditch pitch. We'll see Harry in some classes and I can't forget to introduce the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Maybe I'll throw in a little trip to Hogsmead while I'm at it. We'll see!  
  
Till next time!  
  
Griff_Star2000 


	10. Dreams Or Something More

Phoenix of Legend  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and subject matter appearing herein are the copyrighted © creations of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros., and are borrowed for the purposes of this fan fiction. No money in any form was earned in its production. Professor Ivy Bellenmore, Xion and Corandell belong to me. If you wish to use any of them, please ask.  
  
DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!! MY BRAIN DIDN'T WANT TO CO-OPARATE, SO I GOT STUCK ON SOME PARTS!!! ANYWAY, I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY!!!! DID I MENTION I'M SORRY?!!!!  
  
Prd2bAmerican18: Hopefully this got up fast enough for you. With that major blackout that happened recently, I couldn't get too much writing done then my inspiration went away. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
shdurrani: Well, your about to find out. This is the anticipated chapter were the school will find out about Harry.  
  
ChristinaLupin01442, Sirius, Remus, James: Yes Harry does have wings. Glad to hear you will be updating your story, the Griffin and Phoenix Child. I look forward to the next chapter and eventually, the sequel. Thank you for taking the time to review my story.  
  
Kaza Hunter: Glad you like this story, and don't worry, I will keep writing.  
  
Bandit: Malfoy's reaction was kind of hard to write hopefully I did OK. Yep! Look out Hogwarts Harry's back! Glad you liked the last chapter; sorry it took so long to do. Wait till you read the new DADA teacher! (Grins evilly).  
  
Jordan: Hope this got posted fast enough for you.  
  
Raven Dragonclaw: It is great to have the trio back together isn't it!  
  
Artemis MoonClaw: Don't worry about Harry; every thing will turn out for the best. I hope.  
  
**************  
  
~ ~ PHOENIX SPEECH  
  
" " HUMAN SPEECH  
  
^^ ^^ PARSELTONGUE  
  
' ' THOUGHTS  
  
Chapter 9 - Dreams Or Something More?  
  
It had been a boring two weeks since he had first woken up in the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione stopped by as much as they could, if only to give him his homework or just to chat. Sirius and Remus could be seen constantly at Harry's side. The only times they would leave were to give the trio some privacy and to do their business. After downing countless horrible tasting potions Harry was finally fit to leave the hospital wing. Although he still flinched at a persons touch, he was gradually becoming accustomed to it again.  
  
One thing continued to plague Harry's mind while he was in the hospital wing: where was Dumbledore? Harry couldn't understand why Dumbledore hadn't come to see him. All the other times he had been held captive by Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore had come and taken him from her overprotective clutches. Well, Harry was determined to find out.  
  
Hopping off the bed Harry got changed into his Hogwarts robes. As he was about to leave the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey's voice stopped him cold in his tracks.  
  
"Mister Potter, one moment please. The Headmaster wishes to speak with you after supper tonight, in his office. I believe the current password is 'Oh Henry!'. Why he would chose that is anybody's guess." Harry couldn't keep the laughter in as he explained that 'Oh Henry!' was the name of a Muggle candy bar.  
  
"Very well Mister Potter, off you go. Breakfast is about to be served; if you hurry you can meet your friends." As an after thought, Madam Pomfrey said the one thing that would ruin his day. "You will come see me every Friday evening so I can evaluate your progress. You still have some minor bruising so remember, no fighting and absolutely no Quidditch matches for the remainder of this month!"  
  
"What?! You can't do that!"  
  
"I can and I will. Now leave before I make you clean up the infirmary." Grumbling to himself, Harry left before the strict nurse made good on her threat.  
  
***************  
  
Standing before great oak doors of the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the small figure of a child with wings. To say Harry was nervous was an understatement; he was scared, petrified and ready to run all the way to the Gryffindor common room. It would be the first time anyone besides Ron, Hermione and a few of his teachers had seen him since his abduction at the hands of Lord Voldemort.  
  
He was debating going into the Great Hall or just going to the kitchens for his breakfast. However, his stomach chose that moment to make its presence known and his hunger won out over his nerves. Steeling his breath, Harry pushed open the doors to the Great Hall of Hogwarts. All conversations stopped when the occupants of the room saw who had entered.  
  
Turning to look at their friend, Ron and Hermione gave Harry an encouraging smile as they waved him over to sit with them. Taking a deep breath, Harry slowly started to walk over to the Gryffindor table, however he didn't get far before an all too familiar voice stopped him.  
  
"Welcome back Potty. The new look suits you better than your old one did."  
  
"What do you want Malfoy? I'm not in the mood to deal with you at the moment." Draco Malfoy and his crew of muscle-brained idiots, Crabbe and Goyle, had surrounded Harry.  
  
"I'm crushed Potter, no need to go off the 'bloody' deep end." Smirking, Draco grabbed one of Harry's wings and pulled out a feather.  
  
"Hey! Let go!" Holding up the feather, Draco's smirk was turning into a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes.  
  
"Where's the 'fire' Potter? It was just a little fun, and I know you had a little fun yourself recently."  
  
"What are you talking about Malfoy?"  
  
"Just between you and me Potty -" Leaning in, Draco whispered in Harry's ear. "You're going to pay for what you did murderer."  
  
"What?!" Harry was confused by what Malfoy had said, he couldn't remember killing anyone. Ron and Hermione chose that moment to come to Harry's aid. Ron had his fists clenched while Hermione gave Draco a stern glare.  
  
"Leave him alone Malfoy. Go back to the snake pit you crawled out of." Turning to look at Hermione, Draco gave the Gryffindor his trademark sneer.  
  
"You should learn your place you filthy little Mud Blood." Harry gave Malfoy a cold glare at the use of Mud Blood. Hermione who was quickly losing her patience with the little ferrite was barely holding Ron back from punching him.  
  
"Take back your words Malfoy. Apologise to Hermione now." Ron was nearly snarling his words as his temper threatened to get him in a lot of trouble.  
  
"I don't have time to deal with the Mud Blood and Weasel. Crabbe, Goyle, come on, lets' go." Giving Harry one final glare Draco, said one final warning to his rival. "Watch your back Potter. Snakes tend to bit."  
  
Draco gave Harry a little smirk before exiting the Great Hall, Crabbe and Goyle in tow. 'I'll make you suffer Potter; just you wait. Revenge is sweet.' Draco closed his fingers around the feather he stole from Harry.  
  
**************  
  
"Is it just me, or is Malfoy getting weirder?"  
  
"It's not you Ron, it's Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, thought so. Hey Hermione, what do we have right now?" Hermione took out her class schedule before answering.  
  
"Double lesson of Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Bellenmore."  
  
The trio were walking out of the dungeons after a horrific hour of potions with their favourite greasy haired git, Snape. As usual, Snape was being himself and took no less than 50 points off of Gryffindor just because Neville melted another cauldron. When Harry tried to defend his friend Snape threatened to use him as potions ingredients.  
  
"So who is this Professor Bellenmore?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, Professor Ivy Bellenmore is an excellent teacher. She is a little strict, but otherwise fine."  
  
"Strict, don't you mean psycho!"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Well she is! You'll see what I mean Harry. Sure, she knows her stuff, but talk about crazy; she makes Mad Eye Moody's behaviour look normal."  
  
The trio arrived at the Defence classroom and took their regular seats at the front of the class. Soon all the fifth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were seated. Before long the teacher entered the room.  
  
"Hello class, today we will be covering creatures tha-" She looked towards where Harry was sitting, her mouth hanging wide open. Quickly regaining her composure she walked over to the window, opened it all the way then resumed her speech, turning to face the class as she did. "As I was saying, we will be covering creatures that can aid a witch or a wizard against the Dark Arts."  
  
Harry took the time to examine the Professor while she explained what creatures they were going to cover. She was a woman of medium height, with long midnight black hair that fell down to the small of her back. She wore midnight black robes that showed off her figure nicely. Her skin was a pale white that reminded Harry of Malfoy's complexion. Her coal black eyes seemed to stare into your very soul, they held no emotion except indifference. She had black lipstick on and her nails were painted black, completing her gothic look.  
  
"Can anyone give a little information on the creature we will be covering today? Miss Granger."  
  
"Well, the phoenix is one of the most well renowned creatures in the fight against darkness. Their song is said to bring peace to those who need it. Their tears have healing properties that no magical potion could ever achieve."  
  
"Thank you Miss Granger. Now class, the Headmaster was kind enough to let me borrow Fawks, his phoenix." Professor Bellenmore gave a sharp whistle. Phoenix song was her reply as Fawks the phoenix flew through the open window. He flew around the room before landing on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Lo Fawks." A deep trilling was his reply.  
  
"Well it would seem that Mister Potter already know our guest. Mister Potter should consider himself lucky, a phoenix will not go to just anyone. All right class, as you can see a phoenix -"  
  
As the teacher started to explain about phoenixes, Harry paid her no heed. He was busy watching Fawks as the bird hopped off his shoulder to stand in front of him on his desk. The bird's black pearl shaped eyes seemed to be looking into Harry's soul, as if he was judging him. Harry blinked a few times but refused to look away. Satisfied, Fawks spread his wings and bowed down to Harry while emitting a low trill that made Harry jump in his seat. Unlike the others, Harry heard a voice instead of the trill made by Fawks.  
  
~ It is good to see you again. Are you all right little one? ~ Fawks asked, his concern evident in his voice.  
  
~ How can I understand you? I-I mean last time I checked, I could only speak English and Parseltongue. ~ Harry was getting frustrated with his randomly appearing talents. He wished that they would just show themselves and get it over with.  
  
~ I believe it is due to your recent transformation young one. ~  
  
~ Just great! ~ Harry couldn't help the sarcasm from entering his voice. At the offended look that the phoenix gave him Harry realised what he had done. ~ I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you it's just that - well this is just one more thing to make me even more of an outcast. One more thing to make the great Harry Potter 'special'. ~  
  
Unknown to the boy, he had emitted a series of low trills like the one Fawks had done. At first only Ron and Hermione were watching their friend, but one by one as the boys conversation continued, other students looked his way. Soon the entire class was now paying attention to Harry rather than the teacher, who by now was also watching him.  
  
~ You seem to not like the way others idolize you. Even now you do not get a moments peace. ~  
  
~ What do you mean? ~ Looking around, Harry realised what the phoenix meant. And with a groan, his head met the solid wood of his desk.  
  
"Blimy Harry, why didn't you tell us that you could speak to phoenixes?"  
  
'Ron would have to ask wouldn't he?' Thought Harry as he emitted another groan of annoyance.  
  
"All right class, leave Mister Potter alone. I still have a lesson to teach." Moving to sit at her desk, she began writing a message to Dumbledore. As she sealed it in an envelope she motioned for Fawks to approach her.  
  
"You know who to give this too." With a nod of its head, the phoenix took flight as it disappeared in a circle of flames.  
  
"All right class open your books and turn to page 259 of your Defensive Tactics: The Good, the Bad and say your prayers cuz' you're in one messed up situation." The rest of the lesson was spent taking notes in their books with the whole class sneaking curious peeks at Harry until the bell rang.  
  
***************  
  
"Madam Pomfrey forbid me from playing in any Quidditch matches for the remainder of the month."  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione where sitting in the common room after the evening feast. As soon as classes had ended, Harry was bombarded with questions he didn't have answers to. Remembering what Madam Pomfrey had said, Harry had gone to see Dumbledore only to come back to the common room with more questions than answers.  
  
During Harry's absence, Ron had made the team. He was now the new Keeper of the Gryffindor Lions. There was a scheduled Quidditch practise for the Gryffindor team at seven that night. Ron was trying to convince Harry to come to practise, while Harry was just finishing up a Charms essay that was due the next day. Hermione had her head in a book like always. She had already completed her assignments, and was reading a book she had picked up in the library to help her discover what kind of creature Harry had become.  
  
"And trust me, you don't want to get her angry with you, just ask Snuffles."  
  
Ron's face paled as he remembered how Sirius had looked after making Madam Pomfrey angry. She had cursed him big time. He was dressed in Slytherin colours and to make matters worse, every time someone would say his name he was forced to give praise to Professor Snape. Snape being Snape took full advantage of this, at Order meetings he would say Sirius' name every chance he got. The curse was only removed when Sirius got down on his hands and knees and pleaded with Madam Pomfrey for an hour. She only gave in out of pure annoyance.  
  
As Ron looked around the common room he got an idea. Looking back to Harry who was still reading over his Charms essay, looking for any mistakes, Ron got a wide grin on his face.  
  
"She said no Quidditch games right?" Harry looked up from his work to give Ron a questioning glance.  
  
"Yes, were are you going with this?"  
  
"Well she didn't say anything about having Quidditch practises!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
At this point, Hermione looked up from her work only to role her eyes at Ron. Harry meanwhile thought Ron was a genius. He really couldn't get in trouble because he would ONLY be practising not participating in an actual game.  
  
" Brilliant Ron! Just let me finish up this essay and I'll go grab my broom." Harry quickly looked over his work a final time and got up to get his broom in the dormitory.  
  
***************  
  
The Quidditch pitch could be seen in the distance as Harry and Ron approached. The other team members were waiting for them to arrive. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet were laughing courtesy of Fred and George Weasley's antics. Angelina was the first to notice them.  
  
"About time you two got here. First things first, we have to chose a new Quidditch captain. Shall we vote?" Fred and George nodded as one.  
  
"We vote for Harry as captain!" Twin smiles plastered their faces.  
  
"You would be great as captain Harry." Ron said as he slapped his friend on the back.  
  
"Sorry but even if I won, I don't want to be captain." Harry shook his head at the disappointed looks on the twin's faces. "I vote for Angelina."  
  
"Why me?" Asked Angelina.  
  
"You're more responsible than the rest of us." Answered Harry as the twins looked towards Angelina with evil grins on their faces.  
  
"He's got a point." Said Fred.  
  
"An excellent point indeed my dear brother." Said George.  
  
"Why don't you or Katie take the position?" Asked Angelina as she turned to the other two females on the team.  
  
"Unlike you Angelina, Katie and I would prefer to spend our time doing less productive things." Said Alicia as Katie nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"And what would those things be?" Asked Angelina.  
  
"For starters, sleeping in late on the weekends." Said Alicia.  
  
"Amen to that!" Said Fred and George together.  
  
"Sorry girl, looks like your captain of this lot." Said Katie as she started laughing at the look of horror on Angelina's face. "It won't so bad, except if you have to get us up early on the weekends. Then you're just asking for trouble."  
  
Looking towards Ron, Harry handed him his Firebolt. "Here Ron, you can use my broom seeing as I won't need it with these things."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, now let's practise."  
  
With a new captain chosen, the practise started. The balls were released as the players mounted their brooms and took off into the sky. Opening his wings wide, Harry attempted to get off the ground, with little luck. Taking a running start didn't help him much; he only got a few feet off the ground before landing again.  
  
"Having a little trouble down there Harry?" Called one of the Weasley twins. Which one, Harry wasn't sure from the ground.  
  
"No I'll be okay!"  
  
Something seemed to click in his mind, opening his wings one more time; Harry beat his wings with a downward draft. Before he knew it, he was airborne. With the thermals created by the setting sun, Harry drifted higher and higher. Now high over the other players, Harry searched for the golden snitch. Seeing it hovering by Katie, Harry folded his wings in tight before descending in a tight dive.  
  
The air whipped around him as he continued his decent. Reaching out with his right hand, Harry grabbed the snitch causing Katie to almost fall off her broom in shock. Opening his wings, Harry slowed his decent until he touched the ground. His teammates were looking at him in amazement before Fred and George started yelling and whooping.  
  
Grinning sheepishly, Harry opened his wings and resumed the practise. He tried many new manoeuvres as well as old ones such as the Wronski Feint. The practise lasted over an hour before Angelina called it a night.  
  
***************  
  
The team, now hot and sweaty, had returned to the common room to relax. After a while the girls headed up to take a shower, complaining of the stench that permeated their Quidditch uniforms. One by one, the rest of the team got up to take their own showers. However Harry remained behind to reflect on passed events while staring into the fire of the common room.  
  
He couldn't believe he was back in Gryffindor Tower with his friends. After all he had gone trough he was home. Sure, he looked different, but he was still the same on the inside, wasn't he? At least that's what he told himself; that no matter what he was still the same. The truth was, even on the inside, he felt different. A constant pressure was always lodged in his chest. It felt like something was trying to escape him. He figured his body was still trying to adjust to the transformation. Giving a content sigh Harry stood up to head to the boys dormitory.  
  
Once in his dorm, he took a quick shower, changed into his boxers and a loose shirt before climbing into bed. He hoped against hope that he could have a peaceful nights rest. But no matter how much we hope, some things never work the way we want them too.  
  
*******************  
  
Voldemort was not a happy person at the moment. Not only had he lost the Potter child due to his followers incompetence, lost many followers and been humiliated by the Order of the Phoenix, his base of operations was up in flames the last time he checked. For their incompetence, his followers were suffering his wraith.  
  
"Snape!" The aforementioned Death Eater stepped forward. "Why did the potion not act according to your descriptions?"  
  
"My Lord the potion was only in the experimental faze. It was not ready for testing, there were - are still too many what if's about this potions' stability, effect and side effects. If I could -"  
  
Voldemort's voice was a deadly hiss as he interrupted Snape's explanation. "Enough Severus! I will not tolerate your excuses. You have failed me. And I do not tolerate failure! You know the consequences." The crimson-eyed creature raised his wand preparing to satisfy his anger.  
  
Fear seized the Potions Master as he stared down the end of Voldemort's wand. His end had come at last and not because he had been found out as a traitor, but because he had purposely sabotaged a potion used on Potter. For that Severus vowed to come back as a ghost and make Potter's life a living Hell.  
  
"Please My Lord! I ask only for another chance."  
  
^^ Perhapsss the human is still of use to you massster. ^^ Who knew Voldemort's pet snake would save Snape. Go figure.  
  
^^ And why would you sssay that Nagini? ^^ Voldemort turn his gaze on his familiar.  
  
^^ My Lord he isss your only potionsss massster. Would it be wise to get rid of him? ^^  
  
"Rise Severus, Nagini has a valid point, you will live for now. Do not fail me again or you will beg me for death!" Voldemort pointed his wand once again at Snape. "Crucio!"  
  
Snape's screams filled the dungeons before the curse was lifted. "T -thank you M-my Lord, you are most g-generous!" Turning to the rest of his Death Eaters, he gave one warning.  
  
"Leave while I still feel generous enough to let all of you live." A series of pops announced the departure of his followers.  
  
^^ You had besst be right Nagini or Severus' screams won't be the only ssound heard. ^^  
  
^^ If all else failss My Lord, Ssnape can be used asss bait for Dumbledore. He will come to sssave him. ^^  
  
^^ Very well, leave me Nagini; I have some business to attend to. ^^  
  
^^ Asss you wish My Lord. ^^ With a short bow, the serpent slithered out of the room.  
  
"I will have you yet Potter." Voldemort sat down at his throne, a pleased smile on his face as he fell asleep. Tonight, Harry would have to fight in the deepest reaches of his own mind.  
  
*******************  
  
Time seemed to have no meaning to the boy as he floated in a black void. There was no up, down; left or right, there was only the darkness. It seemed to press in on him from all around, suffocating him in a never- ending abyss of pain and despair. The darkness seemed to mock him as he struggled to free himself of its hold.  
  
As the darkness continued to suffocate him, a haunting melody pierced the darkness as an eerie light filled his vision. In an angry cry of defeat, the darkness relinquished its hold of the boy, surrendering to the magnificent creature that had now appeared. Folding his wings protectively around the child the phoenix seemed to glow more brightly, its eyes flashed with fury as the darkness took the same form that the light had taken. In the void of the child's mind, two beings fought for the future of the boy- who-lived.  
  
"You will not have the child! The Dark Lord shall not win!"  
  
Harry watched as the creature of light took flight to duel with its counterpart. The creature of darkness merely laughed before engaging the creature of light. The fight didn't last long before the dark creature got the upper hand. He was ruthless in his assaults against his enemy. With one quick attack of its wing, the dark creature rendered a severe blow to the light creature, stopping it in the middle of its own attack.  
  
Raising his crimson eyes, the dark creature looked towards Harry. In a swift downward beat of its wings, it took off after Harry. The boy tried to run but it was no use as the dark creature grabbed him in its talons.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! Poor pathetic boy! Did you really think you could get away from me?" Crimson eyes continued to glare down at the one person that always stood in its way.  
  
"Enjoy your freedom while you can because soon you will serve me! I think I'll start by having you destroy your friends."  
  
"No! Leave me alone! I will never serve you!" His protests were only met with more laughter.  
  
"You will soon belong to me boy. One way or another!" The dark creature increased his grip on the struggling boy, almost to the point of crushing the life out of him. Gasping for breath, Harry continued to protest.  
  
"The child has refused you, leave now!" The light creature dug his talons into the back of his counterpart. In that instant Harry was dropped before being caught by the light creature. "Be gone Xion! You are not welcome here!"  
  
Letting loose a cry of war, the light phoenix hovered as a star shaped pattern appeared before them. Gathering his energy the light phoenix let loose a blast of magic. The star pattern absorbed the magic only to release it once again at the dark phoenix. The blast was so powerful it sliced through the darkness, illuminating everything in the void of the child's mind.  
  
In a hiss of pain, the dark phoenix's features seemed to meld into that of the Dark Lord before being engulfed in a cage of light. The light phoenix turned to the boy with pride shining in his eyes.  
  
"He will not remain trapped forever. The Dark Lord will find a way to control you and all those that stand in his way. Your scar is what links you to him, you must remain in control or you will fail. I will aid you as much as I can. Good luck. " The phoenix bowed to Harry before adding, "Phoenix of Legend."  
  
The light phoenix seemed to shimmer out of existence as Harry's world started to dissolve back to reality.  
  
"Wait! Who are you? Please, tell me what is going on!"  
  
"I am known as Corandell. We will meet again, until then be careful."  
  
########################################################################  
  
Author's note: Well, I finally did another chapter! OH MY GOD, 13 PAGES LONG! It's my new record, my highest before was only somewhere around 7 pages!  
  
Harry's got some weird dreams doesn't he? What's going on with the Dark and Light Phoenixes? What does Malfoy have planned for Harry? And what does Ron mean about the Defence teacher being psycho? All this and more (when I get around to it) will be answered. So don't forget to Read and Review!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE!!! Just to let all of you know, now that school has started I WILL NOT be up dating as often as I would like to. : (  
  
With that said, I'm sorry for any inconveniences that this will cause. I should be updating at least once a month, more if you're lucky! So if you don't hear from me in a long time, I'm not dead just overworked or brainstorming for the next chapter.  
  
***Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story so far, you have no idea how much it means to me! ***  
  
Griff_Star2000 


	11. The More Things Change

Phoenix of Legend  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and subject matter appearing herein are the copyrighted © creations of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros., and are borrowed for the purposes of this fan fiction. No money in any form was earned in its production. Professor Ivy Bellenmore, Xion and Corandell belong to me. If you wish to use any of them, please ask.  
  
ChristinaLupin01442: Well, happy belated birthday! The big 16, are you going to get your drivers license anytime soon? Thanks for the review, can't wait for your story's next chapter.  
  
Bandit: Now, now. Malfoy will need that feather later on in the story. He does have a revenge to plan after all! But to have his revenge backfire? All I can tell you is that it will and it won't. Can't spoil all the fun now can I?  
  
Voldie is trapped, but like you said, not for long. Harry won't be getting a good nights rest for quite a little while, but that's later on in the story. For now, he better enjoy his rests (laughs evilly)!!!  
  
As for the new DADA teacher, I have big plans for her. Glad you like how I portrayed her. Ron's term of psycho for Ivy will be justified, trust me, I'm the authoress.  
  
Prd2bAmerican18: Glade you liked the chapter, I'm trying to write as fast as I can!  
  
Kaza Hunter: Thanks for your support! Don't worry, I will keep writing, even if it takes me a long time. I'm not giving up on this fic.  
  
Virusgod: Thanks for the review. Glad you like my story, I'll try to update as fast as I can!  
  
Fire Panther: Glad you like this story, I'm updating as fast as I can. And please everyone, again I am SO sorry for ANY spelling errors.  
  
Star Mage: Thanks for the idea! I never thought of that, if I do decided to do it I'll dedicate that chapter to you.  
  
~ ~ PHOENIX SPEECH  
  
" " HUMAN SPEECH  
  
^^ ^^ PARSELTONGUE  
  
' ' THOUGHTS  
  
-  
  
***************** -  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
Letting loose a cry of war, the light phoenix hovered as a star shaped pattern appeared before them. Gathering his energy the light phoenix let loose a blast of magic. The star pattern absorbed the magic only to release it once again at the dark phoenix. The blast was so powerful it sliced through the darkness, illuminating everything in the void of the child's mind.  
  
In a hiss of pain, the dark phoenix's features seemed to meld into that of the Dark Lord before being engulfed in a cage of light. The light phoenix turned to the boy with pride shining in his eyes.  
  
"He will not remain trapped forever. The Dark Lord will find a way to control you and all those that stand in his way. Your scar is what links you to him, you must remain in control or you will fail. I will aid you as much as I can. Good luck. " The phoenix bowed to Harry before adding, "Phoenix of Legend."  
  
The light phoenix seemed to shimmer out of existence as Harry's world started to dissolve back to reality.  
  
"Wait! Who are you? Please, tell me what is going on!"  
  
"I am known as Corandell. We will meet again, until then be careful."  
  
-  
  
***************************************  
  
-  
  
Chapter 10 - The More Things Change. . .  
  
Harry woke up with a start, his scar throbbing with immense pain. Bits and pieces of his dream remained as his mind became more aware of its surroundings. Corandell the light phoenix and Xion the dark phoenix were there, but was Voldemort there also? He had to have been there; otherwise his scar wouldn't be hurting. Furrowing his brow in concentration, Harry remembered the dark phoenix changing into the Dark Lord, but why? He had so many questions he needed answered. He tried to get back to sleep again when a pillow rammed into his head.  
  
"Oy, Harry it's time to get up. Breakfast is about to be served, and then it's off to Care of Magical Creatures. Wonder what Hagrid's got for us this time?" Ron was busy putting on his school robes and in doing so missed the glare sent his way by one green eyed bird-child.  
  
Fifteen minutes later found both boys down in the Great Hall enjoying their breakfast. Hermione was chatting with Ginny, the twins were being themselves; namely waiting for one of their latest pranks to start, and Neville was discussing the finer points of football (soccer) with Dean and Seamus. All in all, it was a typical morning at the Gryffindor table. Taking a quick glance at her watch, Hermione interrupted the conversation of both boys.  
  
"Ron finish chewing that muffin in your mouth before speaking."  
  
"Yes mother!"  
  
"Well honestly, that's disgusting! Anyway, if we don't leave now we'll be late for Hagrid's class."  
  
Taking another quick bit of muffin, Ron rose to his feet hurriedly catching up with his friends. Just as the doors to the Great Hall closed a tremendous bang could be heard, followed by uncontrollable laughter. Before the trio could take more than five steps, the doors burst open once more reviling Ron's brothers running for their lives while laughing their heads off. A mob of angry Slytherins soon followed in all their multicoloured splendour.  
  
-  
  
************  
  
-  
  
" 'ello class! Yer all gonna find this here Care o' Magical Creatures lesson to be really special! Just follow me to the back o' the paddock. Step lively now!"  
  
When Hagrid gets this excited about a lesson, it could only be bad. The Gryffindors, gathering their courage followed Hagrid to the back where something dangerous surely waited for them. The Slytherins followed not too far behind the Gryffindors. Whatever waited for them, they were going to let the Gryffindors handle it first. As they rounded the corner of Hagrid's hut and the paddocks came into view, a roar loud enough to wake the dead was heard. The sound of snarling could be heard soon after as at last they reached their destination. The Care of Magical Creatures class took an involuntary step away from the half giant as they saw the massive forms in front of them.  
  
"Ain't they just beautiful!" Hagrid beamed, not aware of the fact that half the class had run for safety near the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"H-hagrid, how were you able to get permission to have dragons on the school property?" Hermione asked rather nervously as the dragons began spewing fire in the air.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, that's how! Great man Dumbledore, o' course that ain't the half o' it. Norbert's back!" Indeed, the Norwegian Ridgeback was there along with a few of his friends.  
  
"For the next few weeks we're gonna be learning 'bout these here dragons. So all o' youse can take out yer Monster Book o' Monster and we can begin." After that the lesson passed relatively quick. Before they knew it, the bell had rung signalling the end of class.  
  
"Don't forget, next time we'll be handling the little guys so come prepared!" The entire class cringed at that.  
  
-  
  
************  
  
-  
  
Unlike Care of Magical Creatures, Charms was nowhere near as dangerous but just as exciting. Thankfully Charms was taught with the Hufflepuffs and not the Slytherins. They were learning duelling charms and at the end of the month they would be having a duelling competition in front of the school. Of course the class was excited at the prospect of a competition, however others were not so happy; namely Neville.  
  
"Alright class, take out your wands. Today will be a review of charms that can be helpful in a duel." The class did as asked. The professor happily continued his speech with a cheerful gusto only associated with one Professor Flitwick. "One of the most fundamental spells someone can use in a duel includes the ever popular disarming charm, Expelliarmus."  
  
One by one the students practised duelling charms ranging from disarming charms to stunning charms. Soon Professor Flitwick was satisfied with their progress and had them team up in groups of two, one Gryffindor and one Hufflepuff. Every thing was going fine up until the last few minuets of class when one of Neville's spells was spoken incorrectly and ricocheted off the window and struck Ron. The result was not pleasant; boils started popping out all over Ron's face.  
  
"Oh dear! Please Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, could the both of you take Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing?"  
  
"Of course professor!"  
  
-  
  
************  
  
-  
  
It wasn't until halfway through Transfiguration that Ron made it to class. Quickly Ron took his seat in-between Harry and Hermione who gave him sympathetic looks. Thankfully today was not a practical lesson, merely one where ones fingers hurt after the lesson from the amount of notes they had to take. Today's subject was animagus transformation. Thankfully the lesson ended relatively quickly with Professor McGonagall giving them one more lecture before they left.  
  
"Make sure you study your notes, there will be a quiz." The class groaned at that.  
  
-  
  
************  
  
-  
  
It was the end of the evening meal and desserts were now being served. This was one of the few times that Hogwarts was calm and peaceful, what with the Weasley twins running around. Students were chatting happily with one another; it was pleasant atmosphere. However, like all good things they must come to an end. This was by no means any exception. Rising to her feet, Professor McGonagall addressed the entire hall.  
  
"Students, settle down please! Professor Bellenmore has an announcement to make." The aforementioned teacher stood up from her seat and gazed out at the student population.  
  
"Thank you Professor McGonagall. Now students, this announcement concerns only the fifth and seventh years. As you know fifth years take their O.W.L.'s while seventh years take their N.E.W.T.S.'s. The ministry has placed me in charge of the practical part of your exams in Defence. I have therefore decided to give each of you a little trial." She stopped to let them digest her words before continuing. "This trial will be divided into two sections. One will be given before the Christmas Holidays and the other will be given sometime during the last month of term. This is to give a more complete testing of your knowledge, think of it as a Wizarding version of muggle midterms."  
  
Groans of complaint and banging of heads were heard throughout the Great Hall as all the fifth and seventh years realised all the work they would have to do in order to pass her trials. Up at the head table, the gothic looking teacher could only grin before continuing.  
  
"You will not know what is going to be in your trial. Each one is different to match your strengths and weaknesses. As Christmas approaches, I will give out more details. Until then, start studying." With a satisfied smirk, Professor Bellenmore sat down to enjoy the rest of her meal. One thought went through every fifth and seventh's year's minds, but only one person could truly express it properly.  
  
"Bloody Hell! She has got to be kidding us!"  
  
-  
  
************  
  
-  
  
It felt like he was speeding through time, flashes of colour passed before his eyes. All at once, everything stopped. His destination was the black void in his mind. Harry got a sense of dread as he remembered the events that took place the last time he was here. Slowly and cautiously Harry began to walk through the void, where he was going, he had no idea. Finding his efforts futile, Harry stopped his slow walk. He could think of plenty of different places he would like to be other than in the dark.  
  
'I wish I was at the Burrow right now. This place is giving me the creeps.'  
  
As he thought these words, it felt like Harry was being transported by portkey as the familiar tug behind the navel cavity was there. Opening eyes he didn't realise he had closed, Harry saw the Burrow in all its magical glory behind a glowing full moon. The air chilled him as he saw the inviting glow of the house. Without thinking, Harry ran towards the house calling out the names of his friends.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley! Ron, Fred, George, anybody! Hello! Where are you guys?" He was just about to turn the handle when a voice stopped him.  
  
"They are not here young phoenix." Startled, Harry turned to face the owner of the voice. There standing near one of the larger trees that resided at the Burrow was Corandell.  
  
"What are doing here? I mean I'm at the Burrow aren't I?" Harry was becoming confused, the only time he had seen the great phoenix was in his dreams. Harry began to walk to the bird until he stood directly in front of him. Corandell then spoke again to the boy.  
  
"In a sense yes. The Burrow is not real, as is the world around us. It is merely an image brought forth by your subconscious. In dreams, anything can happen." Explained Corandell as Harry began to understand.  
  
"So I am dreaming. But what about last time, it was more like a nightmare."  
  
"I was a nightmare and yet, not a nightmare." Corandell raised his head to look at the night sky.  
  
"How is that possible?" Harry was once more confused. It seemed like Corandell never gave strait answers.  
  
"You were fighting for control of your mind and body. If you would had failed, all would have been lost."  
  
"Who are you? What are you? I-I mean the other one, the black phoenix, he turned into Voldemort didn't he?" Questioned Harry as Corandell turned his gaze to the boy, watching him as he sat by the old tree.  
  
"I am the spiritual representation of your soul. As for Xion, he represents Tom's soul through the link you both share."  
  
"So what happened to Voldemort? He was in a cage, wasn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he's trapped for now, but will not remain in his prison for long. Your will was too strong to overcome, but Tom will not give up. He will break free of the prison your mind has over him and come for you in your dreams. These are troubled times young phoenix." The great phoenix turned his gaze once more to the stars in the night sky. "The stars and planets hold many secrets. If you look hard enough, they will tell you all they know."  
  
"You sound like the centaurs of the Forbidden Forest with all your stargazing."  
  
"They are wise to the knowledge to be gained in the stars young one. Yet foolish as well, for they believe to blindly in them. Like all forms of Divination the stars only show what may be, the future is not written in stone." Corandell's knowing gaze fell upon Harry once more. "When you are awake, should you need my guidance, look to the phoenix among the stars. I will always point you in the right direction."  
  
"Wait, won't I just see you in my dreams?" Asked Harry as the great phoenix fell into a troubled silence.  
  
"I am truly sorry young one, my time is almost up. I can only teach you what I know before I have to leave."  
  
"What do you mean leave?"  
  
"Your link to Tom was intensified with the potion, thus creating Xion and myself to manifest your spirits. Now that you have completed your transformation, we will begin to slowly disappear." Tears fell from Corandell's eyes as he saw sorrow in his creator's eyes. "With Xion and myself gone, it will be easier for Tom to gain control."  
  
"Because I'm fully transformed, you have to leave? I still don't understand."  
  
"I am not leaving you completely, just returning to where I came from. You." Harry still didn't comprehend what the great phoenix was saying. At his confused look, Corandell continued.  
  
"Not all things in life are simple, you will understand in time. However while I am here I will help to guard your mind. You must learn to defend yourself young phoenix, in mind and body! Go to Dumbledore and ask for Occulmency lessons, no matter whom the teacher may be!"  
  
"I'll do as you ask."  
  
"Thank you young one, now I think it is time you got some rest."  
  
The world around Harry dissolved into nothing as the darkness blissfully overtook him, sending him into a world of dreams and fantasy. Corandell, ever watchful, kept the nightmares at bay.  
  
-  
  
########################################################################  
  
-  
  
Author's note: I was hoping to get more reviews; oh well beggars can't be choosers. I did take a long time to update, so I guess people may have lost interest in my story. (I hope not!) I'm trying to get to 100 reviews before I finish this story. So please help out people!  
  
I know, I know, zero to zip action in this chapter, sorry about that! Anyway, now that Harry knows who Corandell and Xion are, what will happen next? What will be in the 'trial' that Professor Bellenmore spoke of? And sorry for any Ron fans out there, him getting hit with that spell was a spur of the moment thing. I've decided to have 'something' happen to at least one character per chapter. Just my evil little muse's way of having some fun!  
  
Next Chapter: Christmas approaches and Harry will compete in his first Quidditch match since his return (Snape's not happy). A trip to Hogsmead is in order I think (Harry needs a little break). There will be more classes, and more of Professor Bellenmore's personality will be revealed (where does Dumbledore get these people?).  
  
Till next time, Read and Review!  
  
Griff_Star2000 


	12. Morning light, Midnight fright

Phoenix of Legend  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and subject matter appearing herein are the copyrighted © creations of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros., and are borrowed for the purposes of this fan fiction. No money in any form was earned in its production. Professor Ivy Bellenmore, Xion and Corandell belong to me. If you wish to use any of them, please ask.  
  
Wytil: Oops? Why oops?  
  
Claudia: Sorry about that, Fanfiction.net can take up to 24 hrs to upload new stuff. If you type in / or ? at the end of the address it will force Fanfiction.net to retrieve the information, however it doesn't always work. But worth a shot! Glade you like my story and again, sorry for any inconveniences.  
  
ChristinaLupin01442: Hope your back feels better!  
  
Bandit: Love dragons, just had to bring back Norbert for old time's sake. Good, I didn't want Xion and Corandell to be too confusing. Bellenmore is unusual true, but her hurting Harry? Well, not fatally anyway. (Evil laugh!) As for Bellenmore working for Voldie, won't say yes, won't say no. You'll have to read to find out.  
  
KazaniroYanachi: Thanks for your praise it brightened up my day!  
  
*** Sorry for taking so long but with my biology mid term to study for, multiple tests, homework, projects and cleaning the house, it didn't leave me much time for anything else. Add to that that I had to keep rewriting some parts, it makes for a long wait. I have no social life anymore! Again, sorry for the wait! ***  
  
~ ~ PHOENIX SPEECH  
  
" " HUMAN SPEECH  
  
^^ ^^ PARSELTONGUE  
  
' ' THOUGHTS  
  
Chapter 11 - Morning Light, Midnight Fright  
  
*********************  
  
-  
  
On a chilly November morning the sun shown brightly over the horizon. Its first few rays lit up the fifth year boy's dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. All over the great castle students and teachers alike were roused from their peaceful slumber to begin a brand new day. One such student rose from his sleep well rested and ready to exact his revenge on one particular redhead.  
  
Climbing to his clawed feet Harry got dressed for the day's events as the redhead in question slept on. Harry grabbed his wand and quietly crept towards Ron's bed, making sure not to make a sound. Looking towards the open window facing the lake, a malicious grin spread across his face. With a quietly muttered 'Accio' and a quick flick of his wrist, water was sent hurtling towards the still sleeping boy.  
  
"Oye! That's cold!" A very wet Ron Weasley sat up shivering in his bed and turned to face his best friend who was at the moment laughing at the shocked expression on his face.  
  
"What was that for Harry?"  
  
"Something called payback! I thought I should repay you for the wake up call that you gave me. A pillow is not the best thing to have thrown at you in the morning. I know from experience!" Harry ducked as one of Ron's wet pillows came flying towards his head. "Not a morning person, are you Ron?"  
  
Harry had just enough time to duck Ron's second pillow before it made a resounding splat against the wall. Taking that as his cue to leave, Harry made a mad dash for the door. Before going down the stairs, Harry called out to Ron.  
  
"See you on the Quidditch pitch!"  
  
-  
  
*********************  
  
-  
  
"Welcome students and teachers to this years opening match of Slytherin verses Gryffindor! This promises to be an interesting game as Gryffindor's new keeper is put to the test! Looks like the game is about to start!" The Gryffindor team was the first to enter the pitch as Lee Jordan announced the team's names. "And it's Spinnet, Bell, and Johnson closely followed by Weasley, Weasley, Weasley and Potter! I don't believe it! Potter's riding on new keeper, Ron Weasley's broom."  
  
The Gryffindors, and some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws all applauded as the team settled in the middle of the pitch. To a great round of applause from the Slytherins and some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, the Slytherin team made its way to the middle of the pitch to face their long-time rivals. Madam Hooch arrived with the Quidditch case and broom in hand as she stood before both teams.  
  
"Captains, shake hands!" Malfoy and Angelina came forward and shook hands, each trying to make the other cringe in pain before letting go. "I want a nice clean game!" Madam Hooch sent a meaningful gaze to the Slytherins before opening the Quidditch case and realising the Bludgers and Snitch. Mounting her broom she then released the Quaffle and blew a shill note on her whistle, signalling the start of the game.  
  
"Good luck mate!" Said Ron.  
  
"You too Ron. Don't let those Slytherins distract you." Spreading his wings, Harry took off from his perch on Ron's broom. Before the game could really get started, Snape called for a time out.  
  
"Madam Hooch! I demand that Potter be removed from the game this instant!"  
  
"And why Severus would I do that? For heavens sake, the game's only just begun! The boy has done nothing wrong."  
  
"Potter should not be aloud to participate without a broom! Brooms are required to play the game, so an automatic forfeit is necessary from Gryffindor." A smug smile appeared on his face at the thought of Gryffindor loosing.  
  
"My dear Professor Snape! While it is true that you play the game on broom there are however, no such rules that state a person cannot play the game using self means of flight."  
  
(AN: I have no idea if this is true or not! If it isn't, it will be in my story.)  
  
"Yes, true but. . . "  
  
"But nothing! Let me ref this game or SLYTHERIN will forfeit the match!"  
  
With that said a slightly sulking Snape made his way back to the stands. Blowing her whistle, the game continued and before long the score was 20-10 Gryffindor.  
  
"Gryffindor's in possession of the Quaffle. Look at those girls fly! Katie takes the ball and. . . HEY!" Katie was sandwiched between two Slytherin chasers as a Bludger impacted with her left shoulder, courtesy of Goyle. The third Slytherin chaser took the dropped Quaffle. "That's a bloody frigg'n fowl!"  
  
"Jordan! Must you curse?"  
  
"Sorry Professor McGonagall. And Slytherin scores, 20-20." Slytherin cheers filled the air at their team's score.  
  
"After that open and revolting bit of cheating - "  
  
"Jordan!" Growled Professor McGonagall.  
  
"All right, all right. Slytherin nearly kills chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor so a penalty shot is taken by Angelina Johnson who puts it in, no problem."  
  
Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting his raptor like eyes for any sign of the Snitch. He found it a bit tiring to be flying for so long, but he wouldn't give up. Malfoy was not going to win this game.  
  
"Quaffle in Gryffindor possession. Come on Alicia - nice swerve round Montague and - look out! Close one Alicia - score! And Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor scores, 40-20." Cried out Lee Jordan as he made a rude gesture towards the Slytherins without drawing the wrath of McGonagall.  
  
Alicia punched the air as she soared round the end of the pitch to the cheers of Gryffindor. Warrington of Slytherin took this opportunity to make a fast breakaway.  
  
"Slytherin in possession as Warrington tears up the pitch as he heads strait for the Gryffindor goal posts! Come on girls, do something, anything!" WHAM! "Finally what were you guys doing, taking a nap!? Warrington gets hit by one of the two Bludgers sent his way by the Weasley twins. Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor takes the Quaffle and no, Slytherin in possession - no! - Gryffindor back in possession! Katie Bell of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the pitch - OUCH! THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"  
  
Katie Bell was nearly thrown from her broom as new Slytherin chaser Blaise Zabini went smashing into her. Harry meanwhile was having troubles of his own. Malfoy would not let him be. No matter how many dives he took or how fast he flew, Malfoy managed to stay on his tail.  
  
"Give it up Potter! You can't win - oh look we just scored again. It looks like Weasley does make a great keeper. Come on Weasley, keep those misses coming!"  
  
"Knock it off Malfoy. I don't have time - " WHOOSH. A Bludger had narrowly missed both boys' heads. Fred Weasley quickly followed it.  
  
"All right there Harry?" Fred called out as he positioned himself to hit the Bludger.  
  
"Just fine!"  
  
"Good, now if you'll excuse me - " WHOOSH. "Come on. Yes!"  
  
"Slytherin in possession, Blaise Zabini's really moving - " WHAM! "Nice Bludger work by Fred Weasley! Or is that George? Zabini drops the Quaffle! It's caught by - Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor! No, keeper Bletchley blocks her shot. Slytherin is back in possession. Yes! Ron Weasley has blocked the Quaffle!"  
  
Harry felt a huge jolt of excitement. Not only had his friend stopped the goal, but he had also seen the snitch at long last! It was hovering 10 feet from the ground near the Gryffindor goal posts. Looking around he saw that Malfoy was still following him. This gave him an idea. Gaining a bit more altitude, Harry folded his wings up against his body and with a piercing screech plummeted towards the earth away from the snitch. Malfoy eagerly followed thinking he had spotted the snitch. The ground was fast approaching; people and objects were nothing more than blur's in the background as Harry and Draco raced.  
  
'Come on Malfoy, just a little bit more' Thought Harry.  
  
30 feet - 25 feet - 20 feet - 15 feet - 10 feet! If he was going to pull out of his dive it had to be now! Straining his muscles Harry opened his wings at 5 feet, his chest scrapping against the ground, wings straining for altitude. Malfoy was not so lucky as he made a sickening impact with the ground.  
  
Flapping his wings Harry managed to get enough altitude to change course and chase after the snitch. WHOOSH. A Bludger had nearly impacted with his head as he made a quick swerve to the left. The snitch was hovering a little off from the goal posts now, making Harry's task a little easier. With a final burst of speed, Harry closed the gape between him and the snitch.  
  
Rising up into the air, clawed hand above his head, the golden snitch was beating its wings hopelessly against his talons. Harry soared above the crowd as it exploded in cheers before landing near the rest of the team.  
  
"Great catch Harry!" Shouted George as he patted Harry on the back.  
  
"Yeah, you nearly gave Katie a heart attack!" Joked his brother.  
  
"Do you two ever grow up?" Asked Katie. Both brothers looked at each other before speaking in a serious tone.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Don't plan to either." That was all they could take before bursting out laughing.  
  
"Katie how's the shoulder?" Asked Alicia.  
  
"A little sore. I think I'll go see Madam Pomfrey." She replied.  
  
Smiling, the battered and bruised victors left the pitch to get cleaned and patched up before heading to lunch in the Great Hall.  
  
-  
  
*********************  
  
-  
  
It was just after lunch that Harry remembered what Corandell had told him to do. It was time for a visit with Dumbledore. Gathering his courage he made his way to the head table and stood before the aged wizard. Dumbledore raised his gaze to the young man before him, the ever-present twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Sir, I need to learn Occulmency." At those words, the twinkle left the aged wizard's eyes.  
  
"Perhaps we should take this to my office." Dumbledore replied.  
  
Rising to his feet, Dumbledore beckoned towards Snape who rose to his feet and followed them up to Dumbledore's office. It wasn't long before they reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to his office. With a quick muttered "Lemon Drops" the three climbed up to the Headmaster's office. Fawks emitted a low trill as the aged Headmaster sat behind his desk.  
  
"Now Harry, why would you need to learn that?"  
  
"It's Voldemort Sir. He's - "  
  
"Say no more Harry. Voldemort's been known to possess the ability of Legimens." Interrupted Dumbledore. He then turned to look at the potions professor.  
  
(AN: Legimens, is that spelled right? Let me know, I don't have my copy of the book right now, I let my cousin borrow it.)  
  
"Professor Snape will help you fight intrusions into your mind Harry."  
  
"Sir with all due respect, I have no time for this!" Exclaimed Professor Snape as he sent a glare towards Harry.  
  
"Severus, you are the only one qualified to teach him Occulmency. Voldemort must not be aloud in Harry's mind! Now I ask you for my sake, teach the boy."  
  
"Very. . . well, Headmaster. Potter, you will meet me in my classroom every Friday night after supper for your lessons! Do NOT be late!" With a swirl of his cloak Professor Snape left the Headmaster's office.  
  
"That went well." At the disbelieving look on Harry's face the Headmaster elaborated. "He didn't curse you, belittle you, didn't yell - well maybe he did yell a little. It doesn't matter now."  
  
"Thank you Sir for your help."  
  
"Of course Harry, now if I'm not mistaken, you should join your friends in the Great Hall if you wish to go to Hogsmead." With a nod, Harry left the office, leaving Dumbledore to contemplate the new situation.  
  
'It would seem you have made your move Tom. Where will you strike next?'  
  
-  
  
*********************  
  
-  
  
It was late in the evening when the trio returned from Hogsmead. Their trip had gone fairly well, taking into account a small run in with Malfoy and the Weasley twins running around. All in all, it was a pleasurable evening with a stash of candy to last for months courtesy of Ron and new reference books thanks to Hermione.  
  
Currently the Great Hall was filled with after supper conversations, mainly the twins as the center of attention for their prankful day. A certain Professor was gleefully overlooking the Hall savouring their ignorant unsuspecting faces. She was going to have some fun tonight! Rising, she softly called out 'Sonorus' before speaking.  
  
"Students can I have your attention please." The Hall grew quiet. "Thank you. Now students, I hope you have all been studying." Groans were her only response, making her grin. "As I have said before, one will be given before the Christmas Holidays and as they are approaching I see no reason not to start them now. I will be starting with the seventh years followed by the fifth years as we head into December."  
  
Taking a deep breath, the Professor continued.  
  
"A list will be posted on my office door after supper this evening. Starting tomorrow I will begin the evaluations. During the day of your evaluation, you will be excused from all of your classes. You are to report at my office at the designated time, tardiness will not be tolerated. Should you fail to do so, an automatic zero will be accorded to you."  
  
Professor Ivy Bellenmore had a huge grin on her face that would make the Cheshire Cat proud.  
  
"I would just like to wish each of you good luck. Now I think it is time for all of you to get some sleep."  
  
The Hall was full of whispers as the students got up and headed for their dormitories.  
  
-  
  
*********************  
  
-  
  
Famed Muggle archaeologist Michael Edwards had recently returned home from his expedition to Egypt. He was presently sitting at his desk in his study. His team had uncovered an ancient temple. After months of strange, but minor accidents they were finally able to gain entry into the temple, but not without a casualty. One of the digging team's workers was killed when one of the pillars collapsed on top of him. Many quit after that saying there was an ancient curse on the temple.  
  
'Curse, yeah right! I didn't get to be one of the best archaeologist by believing in curses.'  
  
One thing that continued to puzzle him were the weird hieroglyphs that adorned the temple walls, it was like nothing he had ever seen before. As the workers would pass them, they seemed to glow. What was more confusing was the message that was written.  
  
It spoke of an ancient evil that dwelled within the temple walls. With the aid of another, the evil would plunge the world into everlasting darkness. However, all they found in the center chamber were the remains of a mummified body. The thumb was all that remained intact.  
  
"Daddy, are you coming to eat?" A child's voice startled Michael out of his musings.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry sweetie I'll be right down." He replied. As he got up to follow his daughter a loud blast was heard as his wife's screams reached them before everything was quiet once again.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy why did mommy scream?" The girl was tugging at her father's shirt. "We have to see if she's alright!"  
  
Before he could stop her she ran out the door as masked men came up the stairs. One of the men took out a strange stick and pointed it at her daughter. The child went limp in the man's arms as the masked men made their way to where Michael Edwards was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Please, let her go. What do you want?" He asked as the one holding her daughter took out a knife and kept it close to her throat.  
  
With his child's life on the line, he could not risk attacking these men. And what of his wife? Was she all right? Was she even alive? As mind came to wild conclusions a snake like being entered the room. He turned his crimson eyes on Michael as he spoke.  
  
"Give me the artefact and I will let the child go. Failure to comply will result in her death."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The mummified thumb Muggle! Give me the sorcerer's Thumb now or risk losing your daughter." Going towards a wall he removed a painting to reveal a safe behind it. Opening it, he quickly removed the artefact and handed it to one of the men.  
  
"You have what you came for, now let her go!"  
  
"As you wish." Voldemort motioned towards his servant.  
  
"Enervate!" The Death Eater tossed the now awake child towards her father.  
  
"You have been most helpful Muggle, the Dark Lord thanks you. And for that only one of you will die tonight, now choose." Hissed Voldemort.  
  
"Is this some kind of sick joke!?" Michael exclaimed as he held his daughter.  
  
"Wrong answer, but what can you expect from a lowly Muggle." A chorus of laughs was his answer. "Since you did not choose you both die! Avada Kadavra!" Green light filled the room as Michael fell to the floor lifeless.  
  
"NO! Daddy, please get up! Please daddy, you have to wake up. Mommy's downstairs, please daddy get up."  
  
"Your turn child. The Dark Lord will take pity on you, as your father has been most helpful. Avada Kadavra!" The child screamed until the end as the green light washed over her body. She too fell lifeless to the floor.  
  
Harry woke up with a start, his scar burning as the last cries of the child drifted away in the early morning rays of the sun. For the first time in as long as he could remember, Harry shed a tear for the family that he could not save.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
########################################################################  
  
Author's note: This chapter is set closer to the end of November. Still no snow on the ground, but it's really cold. Things are going to start picking up from now on, so tell me if I go to fast. My evil little muse decided that Katie Bell would get hurt in this chapter. Bludger to the shoulder, ouch! Who will be next! (Evil laugh!) And that part at the end was a last minuet thing. I don't like killing, but it's Voldie were talking about.  
  
Voldie's not sitting on the sidelines anymore! What does he want with that thumb? Who will be the first vict - cough - um, participant, yeah that's it, participant in Bellenmore's trial? Well, that was my ranting for the month, don't forget to read and review!  
  
Griff_Star2000 


	13. Poltergeist, Pranks and Plans

Phoenix of Legend  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and subject matter appearing herein are the copyrighted © creations of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros., and are borrowed for the purposes of this fan fiction. No money in any form was earned in its production. Professor Ivy Bellenmore, Xion and Corandell belong to me. If you wish to use any of them, please ask.  
  
***HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOYED YOUR HOLIDAYS!!!!! Sorry for taking so long, ONE MONTH! (Author cringes.) Call it lack of motivation, irritating brothers or just plain laziness, but I needed I little break from every day life. That plus my Holidays were a little hectic. This was my first Christmas without my dad and grandfather to celebrate it with; you can imagine how that would put someone out of the writing spirit for a while. Again I'm sorry for any inconveniences, but a needed a little personal time to deal with some things. Life just doesn't wait. ***  
  
Kyntor: I agree completely with your opinion. Tests (as well as teachers) should be fair! (Grumbles about an unfair teacher who gives out daily pop quizzes, worries the class, and then says that it doesn't even count!) However, Bellenmore has her raisons for what she is doing. And who ever said her tests are fair! (Checks notes. . . dark, mysterious, a little insane, nope no mention of her being fair so her tests being fair are out of the question.) Besides that, this is fan fiction, so I'm aloud a little creative licensing.  
  
Prd2bAmerican18: Glade you like it. The next chapter will be out before the end of the February. That much I can promise! (I hope.)  
  
Bandit: Glade you liked it! Madame Hooch is a great character that I find never gets enough spotlight, but with only flying lessons and Quidditch, you don't get very much attention. Bellenmore testing Harry, Hermione and Ron won't happen for a little while still (maybe next chapter), seventh years to go through and all. Voldie may or may not get what's coming to him, I haven't decided yet if I'm going to do a sequel to this story or not. First things first, figure out how to finish this story then decide.  
  
Sleepy: Here's the update. Sorry about taking so long.  
  
Lady Ana Maria Lorinan: Glade you like it. And no there is no difference between potternapped and kidnapped, it just suited the story. My own made up word, gotta love it; potternapped!  
  
~ ~ PHOENIX SPEECH  
  
" " HUMAN SPEECH  
  
^^ ^^ PARSELTONGUE  
  
' ' THOUGHTS  
  
Chapter 12 - Poltergeist, Pranks and Plans  
  
November seemed to pass in a blur of Quidditch, work and tests as one by one the seventh years underwent Bellenmore's Holiday exam. Before anyone realised it, December, along with the dreaded exams came for the fifth years.  
  
It was near the end of the first potions lesson that things seemed to go downhill for Harry. They were making an itching potion and Harry was teamed up with Neville. The potion started off good with Harry always looking at what his partner was doing. Their potion was a little too watery, other than that it was almost the perfect shade of red for the potion.  
  
"Harry, how many prunus avium1 blossoms do we add?"  
  
"Just five, anymore and the potion will be ruined."  
  
Both students were so involved in their work that they did not see Malfoy as he walked passed their cauldron. Casually he slipped in a hand full of the blossoms before making his way to his seat to watch the fireworks. It didn't take long.  
  
Students were scrambling to get away from the corrosive potion that melted through the cauldron's bottom and was currently eating away at the desks as it inched ever closer to the students. Thankfully with a flick of his wand, Snape was able to remove the potion.  
  
"Bloody hell! Percy was right about those cauldron bottoms being to thin." Exclaimed Ron.  
  
"No Mister Weasley, Longbottom here has a knack for destroying cauldrons in class. It wouldn't matter how thick the cauldron was." Sneered Snape. "Potter! Detention this Friday for not paying attention to what Longbottom was putting in his cauldron."  
  
"Sir with all due respect I - "  
  
"Are you or are you not his partner?" Asked Snape, a cold glint in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, but I was - " Huffed Harry before he was cut off.  
  
"Arguing with a teacher has merited you two Fridays worth of detention and ten points off of Gryffindor. Care to make it three detentions Mr. Potter?"  
  
"No Sir." As Snape turned his back on Harry he did not see the death glare sent his way.  
  
"Good, class is dismissed. Pack up and leave before you all join Mr. Potter in detention."  
  
-  
  
**********  
  
A knock came from the Headmaster's door as the old man looked up from the ministry papers adorning his desk. Fudge was making things hard for the old man, not that Albus would ever let his frustration show, but there were some days that he felt like giving the power hungry minister a good hexing. The thought of the Minister of Magic being turned into a canary made the old man chuckle. However, putting most of his good humour aside he called out to the irate professor standing on the other side of his door.  
  
"Come in Severus." Without a moments hesitation said potions master entered with a look of revulsion on his face.  
  
"Headmaster." Snape gave a quick nod as he sat down in one of the chairs offered by Dumbledore.  
  
"Good afternoon Severus, lemon drop?" Offered the old man. Snape never took anything offered and keeping with tradition he declined this one as well. "One day I will get you to try one of these. They are really quite good."  
  
"Headmaster I have come to inform you that Potter will be starting his Occulmency lessons this Friday and continue them on the next Friday. However, as much as I would love too, I cannot continue to give the boy detentions as a cover story. "  
  
"I see that would raise suspicion. Then there is only one thing to do, have Harry inform his friends that he will be getting extra lessons in self- defence. There is no need to tell them what kind of self-defence he will be receiving or with whom he shall receive his lessons."  
  
"Is that wise sir?" Asked Snape.  
  
"Sometimes it is best to tell the truth." Dumbledore had a sparkle in his eyes. " But even the truth can be twisted to become only half truths."  
  
"Very well Headmaster, I must see to my classroom. Longbottom is a threat worst than the Dark Lord in potions. Perhaps we should send the boy over there. Let Voldemort deal with him."  
  
"Severus." The old man's voice held an edge to it.  
  
"It was just a thought. If you'll excuse me." Snape got up to leave as the Headmaster could only shake his head at his potions master. Truth be told, Severus would protect his students with his life.  
  
-  
  
**********  
  
-  
  
"I can't believe that greasy git gave you not ONE but TWO detentions!" Cried Ron.  
  
"Ron calm down."  
  
"Easy for you to say 'Mione. Your always miss calm and composed."  
  
"Ron I'll have you know - " Hermione was cut of by Harry who, up to this point had been having a bad day.  
  
"Please, can we not fight? I think I have a headache starting." Interrupted Harry. He was currently rubbing his temples.  
  
"You OK mate?"  
  
"I'll be fine Ron."  
  
"It's not your - "  
  
"No Hermione, just a regular headache." Said Harry. "And before you say it, I'm not going to see Pomfrey. I've seen enough of the hospital wing to last me a lifetime."  
  
"Lets just get something to eat." Said Ron as they made their way to the great hall for lunch.  
  
The hall was filled with happy chattering students eagerly filling their plates with food. Taking the only available seats, the trio sat down beside the Twins. As the trio were filling their plates they couldn't help noticing the identical grins. As Ron reached for the pumpkin juice, Fred stopped him.  
  
"Trust me Ronnykins, you're not thirsty." Said George.  
  
"What have you done now?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Us? Now why would you assume we did anything?" The trio just looked at them unconvinced.  
  
"All right, fine then. Well, before you came in we had everyone do a toast in your honour Harry." Said Fred.  
  
"Of course unknowingly they drank our latest invention." Said George with a grin.  
  
"Perfect for parties I might add. Weasley Wizard Whizzes' new pumpkin ditty drops." Continued Fred.  
  
"What exactly do they do?" Asked Hermione. "Nothing dangerous I hope."  
  
"Ye have little faith." Said Fred as he pretended to be scandalized. "Our products are 100% safe, minus the rare side effect."  
  
"That's besides the point. We've modified them so that when Peeves come into the hall in about, oh, I don't know, 20 seconds give or take, all how drank will have an uncontrollable urge to sing." Laughed George. Sure enough Peeves entered the hall in no time before yelling out to the student population.  
  
"Let the fun begin!" Yelled out Peeves as he floated around the great hall.  
  
At his exclamation all that drank the pumpkin ditty drop filled juice broke out in their favourite songs. The twins and the trio laughed while the teachers tried to 'help' the students.  
  
-  
  
**********  
  
-  
  
Lit touches lined the walls of an old abandoned house where a cloaked figure kneeled in front of a hooded snake-like creature. With a quick hand motion from the Dark Lord, the Death Eater rose from his kneeling position.  
  
"Master we have located the final ingredient."  
  
"Excellent, where isss it?"  
  
"With the child of a former Death Eater my Lord." Intrigued Voldemort leaned forward on his throne.  
  
"Have you retrieved it yet?" Inquired the Dark Lord.  
  
"No Master."  
  
"Fool. Crucio!" The Death Eater fell to the ground as pain enveloped him. Soon the pain became too much as the Death Eater cried out.  
  
"F-forgive me M-master, I will not f-fail you a-again." Ending the curse, the Death Eater gratefully rose unsteadily to his feet.  
  
"Bring me the final ingredient. You will not live to see another day should you fail me." His servant gave a quick nod.  
  
"Leave me." With a short bow the Death Eater left his master's room. Voldemort rose from his throne to oversee the bubbling cauldron that resided in his chambers.  
  
'You may have block me from your mind boy, but how long can you keep it up? Soon I will have my ultimate weapon then no one will dare oppose me. Muggle born witches and wizards will be the first to fall before my new world order.'  
  
Voldemort was pleased, that in itself was something to be wary of. Things were falling into place nicely. Soon all the pieces would be in his possession, and Hogwarts would fall. Until then, he would bide his time waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.  
  
- ************************************************************************ -  
  
Author's note: I know that this chapter was shorter than usual, but I couldn't think of anything else to put into it without it becoming too boring. There won't be a lot of action besides the exams for maybe two more chapters. Then the climax will start to unfold, let the games begin!  
  
Next chapter: Test time! Lets see what Bellenmore can dish out!  
  
*Let me know if I should write about Ron and Hermione's tests, or if any of you like, perspectives from all four houses. (Namely Harry, Draco and any other two characters you ask for from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff). Let me know what you want. Read and Review PLEASE!!!!  
  
1. Latin for Sweet Cherry blossoms  
  
Griff_Star2000 


	14. A Silver Herald

Phoenix of Legend  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and subject matter appearing herein are the copyrighted © creations of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros., and are borrowed for the purposes of this fan fiction. No money in any form was earned in its production. Professor Ivy Bellenmore, Xion and Corandell belong to me. If you wish to use any of them, please ask.  
  
ChristinaLupin01442, Sirius Black: Good luck on your finals Christina! Thanks for informing me on the chapter update. Sorry Sirius, my evil little muse is back with all sorts of goodies for Harry. Till next time!  
  
Bukama: A Christmas Ball sounds great! I'm not so good at the romance thing, so I doubt you'll see any in this fic. Sorry. Thanks for the review.  
  
HarrySlytherin*son: Glad you like my story and don't worry; I'm not giving up on it!  
  
Prd2bAmerican18: Be happy, two chapters in one month!  
  
Bandit: I knew the chapter was short, but weird? As requested let's see what little Draky goes up against. (Evil laugh!) Don't worry about Neville; I have something planned for him that will make you happy. Besides, I aim to please (most of the time)!  
  
SiriusWolf: That thumb is. can't tell you! (Evil laugh again!) Don't worry you'll find out soon enough! Dumbledore or Snape. hmmm. looks like Snape won! Sorry but I want this story to have SOME things in common with book five. Sirius stays alive! Didn't like his death part, bad Rowling! Besides I like Snape, he adds a little extra character to the story.  
  
Raooooooorrrrwwwwwk!!: Sorry about taking so long but I was having personal problems dealing with Christmas. In case you didn't read it in the last chapter, it was my first Christmas without my father or grandfather there to share it with. On January 30th it will be one year since my grandfather passed away. And one year since my father passed away on February the 15th. So please excuse me if the next few chapters are hard to get out for me, this is a bad time of year for me.  
  
EbonyFire: Thank you for your review and don't worry, I will write more.  
  
~ ~ PHOENIX SPEECH  
  
" " HUMAN SPEECH  
  
^^ ^^ PARSELTONGUE  
  
' ' THOUGHTS  
  
Chapter 13 - A Silver Herald  
  
Thunder and lightning filled the late night sky, heralding an approaching storm. One lonely figure stood on the outskirts of the Hogwarts grounds, hiding in the shadows as he waited for someone. He didn't have to wait long before a black-cloaked figure walked up to him.  
  
"Do you have the item requested by my Lord?" Asked the black-cloaked figure.  
  
"Yes mother." With a quick movement of her hands, Narcissa Malfoy removed her Death Eater mask. Holding up a crimson and gold tipped feather, Draco presented it to his mother.  
  
"Excellent! You will make a worthy Death Eater some day soon my son."  
  
"Thank you mother. May I inquire as to why the Dark Lord would need - " Draco was quickly cut off by the icy glare sent his way by his mother.  
  
"No you may not. It concerns only His most loyal followers and until you become one of us, you will not be privy to My Master's plans." Snapped Narcissa. Looking back towards the school Draco spoke up.  
  
"If I am no longer needed I should get back to the castle, my exam is tomorrow. Professor Bellenmore will become suspicious should I seem tired. "  
  
"I expect you to do well Draco. As for the Black Mage, leave her to us. The Dark Lord will soon deal with her."  
  
"I will mother." With a quick nod to Narcissa, Draco made his way back to the school.  
  
-  
  
*****************  
  
-  
  
The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement. After what the seventh years had gone through, the fifth years were dreading Bellenmore's test. A few fifth years had already gone only to end up in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was adamant that they stay in the hospital wing for the rest of the week. Today would be Malfoy's test and everyone was taking bets on the outcome.  
  
"Look at the ferret. For his death day, he seems pretty calm."  
  
"Ron! Really, death day?"  
  
"I think Ron has a point 'Mione. After Bellenmore's through with him, there won't be anything left."  
  
"You do remember how all the seventh years came back, don't you?" Said Ron. At Hermione's nod Ron continued. "They looked like they went through Hell and back again. Malfoy won't be any different." Both teens laughed as they envisioned Malfoy's outcome. Hermione could only mutter a "boys" before returning to her breakfast.  
  
"Look at Pomfrey." Said Harry, grabbing his friend's attention once again. "She keeps giving Professor Bellenmore a death glare."  
  
"Hate to be Bellenmore right now." Said Ron as he shuddered from the cold glare.  
  
"Can you blame her, I mean every fifth year that has faced her test has ended up in the hospital wing. Not to mention almost all of the seventh years." Said Hermione.  
  
"We'd better get to class. Draco may be excused, but we're not." Grabbing their stuff, all three headed for their first class of the day.  
  
-  
  
*****************  
  
-  
  
"Welcome Mr. Malfoy to the worst day of your life." Came the cheerful voice of Professor Bellenmore as Draco entered the DADA classroom.  
  
Draco came up to one of the seats offered by the teacher, however he refused to sit down. He stood there as the professor finished going over some sort of document. He was becoming slightly annoyed as the professor continued to go over the papers.  
  
"Am I going to start this test anytime soon?" Came Malfoy's calm drawl.  
  
"Forgive me Mr. Malfoy, I just needed to take care of a few things. Now, I need you to sign this document." She said handing over some ministry papers and a quill. Draco took them and began to sign the papers.  
  
"What is this one for?" Asked Draco holding up a paper with incredibly little writing.  
  
"Legal mumbo jumbo, nothing for you to worry about. " She said as Draco finished signing the document. "Don't want to be sued now do I."  
  
Handing back the papers he proceed to follow the DADA Teacher into her office. Once there he saw what appeared to be a dark tunnel. Turing to the teacher he saw her nod in the tunnel's direction. Taking the hint he started to make his way into the opposing darkness. Bellenmore's glowing eyes followed Draco as he descended into the dark tunnel.  
  
"Good luck Mr. Malfoy." Said Bellenmore. 'You'll need it.' She thought silently.  
  
-  
  
****************  
  
-  
  
Draco made it to the other side of the tunnel only to emerge on a small hill. As he escaped the confines of the darkness he was blinded for a moment by the light. Gazing out across the horizon, Draco let out a little gasp. They sky was a blood red colour filled with the screams of tortured souls. A dark labyrinth stretched out before him hiding unknown dangers.  
  
"A maze? If this is the best she can do I'm not impressed." Said Draco as he judged the distance between his position and the exit.  
  
Making up his mind Draco saw no reason to take any longer than necessary. With a determined smirk Draco entered the maze. At one point he met a fork in the road. Taking one path had lead him to a dead end forcing him to retrace his steps. This continued for what seemed like hours to Draco in the darkness of the maze before he heard a noise. It reminded him of a snake's hiss.  
  
When he turned towards the sound nothing was there. Feeling a little apprehensive now, Draco made his way more cautiously towards finding the end of the maze. With the hissing noise still following him, Draco picked up his pace almost flat out running from the noise. Turning another of the endless corridors, Draco came across something he had been longing to see for some time now.  
  
"The exit!" Exclaimed Malfoy, glad to have finally found his freedom from the labyrinth.  
  
In his exclamation Draco did not hear his doom until it was too late. Confined within the darkness of the labyrinth, the creature struck Draco with its scythe. Before the boy could even cry out, his left arm was sliced clean from his body.  
  
"You are different Little Dragon, you are arrogant. Not much fun to stalk you. You made it far but this is where your journey ends." Hissed the creature while Draco clutched at his shoulder where his arm should have been trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
As the creature came into the light to finish off its prey Draco was able to see his assailant. He knew right away what it was, a Naga. Vicious reptilian creatures with a snake like lower body. It was clad in dark coloured amour to help blend in with his environment as well as protection. The armour seemed to be decorated with the sculls of its victims.  
  
'So close, if I could just make it to the end.' thought Draco as the Naga approached him.  
  
Draco knew his time was up, however he would go down fighting like a true Malfoy, like his father. Gathering his courage, Draco made to tackle the great monster only to be thrown back down by it's tail. Raising its scythe, the Naga prepared to strike the boy again.  
  
"Say good bye Little Dragon." It hissed.  
  
'Forgive me father, mother.' Closing his eyes before opening them again, Draco accepted his fate.  
  
The scythe coming towards him was all that he could see before his world become black. Draco Malfoy knew no more.  
  
-  
  
*****************  
  
-  
  
Professor Ivy Bellenmore had just finished testing Draco Malfoy for the day. It had been really disappointing to her; he had almost made it out of there, almost. After getting her ear chewed off by an irritated Poppy Pomfrey, Draco Malfoy was resting in the hospital wing recovering from his experience.  
  
It amazed her to no end that they couldn't beat their fears. Tomorrow she would see if the rumours were true when Harry Potter took his test. She would see for herself if the boy-who-lived was ready to take on his destiny.  
  
Entering her chambers, Ivy poured herself some mint tea to settle her nerves. Just as the tea was taking effect, she sensed another presence in her room. Setting down her tea she carefully and quickly pulled out her wand before calling out, "show yourself!" Laughter was her only response. "This is your only warning!"  
  
"Ivy, Ivy, Ivy is that any way to treat an old FRIEND?" Called a feminine voice. A gasp came from the startled professor's lips, as a cloaked figure in a white mask seemed to peel away from the wall.  
  
"You! But - but how did you get in?"  
  
"I have my ways. So you're a professor now? Not very rewarding if you ask me."  
  
"I never did ask your opinion." Stated Bellenmore as a frown crossed her features. "Now, maybe you would like to indulge me as to why you decided to visit me after so long an absence."  
  
"It's simple really. Butt. Out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me Ivy, stay away from that which does not concern you. That includes the Dark Lord, the Order of the Phoenix and especially Harry Potter." Stated the Death Eater.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should listen to you, OLD friend." A low growl came from the Death Eater.  
  
"Because if you don't, every thing you have worked for will be for nothing. Imagine how the world would react if they knew your past. What would the ministry do if they found out about your. darker side? Hmmm?"  
  
"Enough! You can't frighten me anymore Narcissa! I have lived in the shadows for far too long. Maybe it is time my true nature came to light." Exclaimed Ivy as her obsidian eyes glowed white in rage.  
  
"I would love to see that Ivy. Locked away for the rest of eternity, a fitting end for one as dark as you Bellenmore." Black energy seemed to surround both Bellenmore and Narcissa Malfoy as Ivy's anger threatened to consume her.  
  
"We may have been friends once Narcissa, but you turned your back on me. In case you've forgotten, I don't forgive easily. Leave now before I end your miserable existence!"  
  
"Very well Ivy, you've been warned. Pray to whatever gods your kind prays to, because if you interfere anymore I'll make sure they dispose of you for the dark creature that you are."  
  
"Leave!" Cried Bellenmore. With an insane laugh Narcissa Malfoy faded into the shadows once more. As her presence left Hogwarts grounds Ivy let out a frustrated yell, realising all her pent up anger. Black energy crackled as her mug containing her tea blew apart.  
  
-  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's note: How's that for action! More of Bellenmore's past has been revealed. Next chapter Harry faces off against his worst nightmares in Bellenmore's trial. (I'll also reveal what exactly those tests are. You'll see what I mean next chapter.) I won't do any more tests after Harry's mainly because I need to get this story rolling.  
  
I'm still debating if I should do a sequel or not, I mean this story is pretty much all planned out (in my head), I know were I want to go with it. So to do a sequel would mean changing my original plot a little. Who knows, if inspiration hits me, a sequel you'll get!  
  
Tell me what you think, Read and Review Please!  
  
Griff_Star2000 


	15. Shattered Dreams

Phoenix of Legend  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and subject matter appearing herein are the copyrighted © creations of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros., and are borrowed for the purposes of this fan fiction. No money in any form was earned in its production. Professor Ivy Bellenmore, Xion and Corandell belong to me. If you wish to use any of them, please ask. Going Under belongs to Evanescence, excellent song and group!  
  
ChristinaLupin01442: Doesn't it feel good to have your finals over? You keep updating and I'll keep reviewing, deal? Good. LOL! Again, I can't make any promises about not letting anything happen to Harry, I mean, what kind of story would I have if I didn't do something? Right? Right!?  
  
Bandit: Thank you for you praise and compassion, it really made my day.  
  
ShardWing: I wouldn't really call Harry a phoenix. To tell you the truth, I don't know what to call him. Let's just say he's Voldie's experiment shall we.  
  
PuddlemereUnitedSeekerGirl: Longer chapters are coming up! As for continuing quickly, that may take some time. Algebra is not that easy to do and is taking up a lot of my time. So be patient with me, I'm going as fast as I can!  
  
C: Short pen name. Don't worry about me not finishing this story, that is my main objective. Right now I'm in the process of writing out a new story, however it won't be posted until I finish this story. So don't worry, this story is my main priority.  
  
phoenix catcher: Thank you for your interest in my story. Don't worry, you'll find out more of what Harry can do really soon.  
  
~ ~ PHOENIX SPEECH  
  
" " HUMAN SPEECH  
  
^^ ^^ PARSELTONGUE  
  
' ' THOUGHTS  
  
// // SONG INSERT  
  
Chapter 14 – Shattered Dreams  
  
-  
  
***************  
  
-  
  
A knock sounded at the door to the Headmaster's office as Remus Lupin accompanied by a rather large black dog entered. With a nod of greeting Remus shut the door allowing his "partner in crime" to transform to his original form. Where once there was a dog, Sirius Black now stood.  
  
Getting right to business, Dumbledore offered his customary Lemon Drop, the twinkle ever present in his eyes. Before Remus could stop his friend, Sirius had accepted the disgusting sweet. As his eyes crossed, said sweet was quickly spewed into the fireplace.  
  
"Albus that has got to be one of the worst things I have ever tasted!" Shouted an ill-humoured Sirius Black. Remus could be heard laughing at the tormented look on his friends face. "You knew didn't you?"  
  
"If I say no will you believe me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I will say no anyway." Sirius just glared at Remus. The term 'if looks could kill' came to Remus' mind.  
  
"I happened to be quite fond of them myself." Said an amused Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Besides poisoning Sirius, why have you called us here?" Asked Remus. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to dim as he told them the reason for their summons.  
  
"I have a mission for the two of you. It would seem that a muggle archaeologist and his family were murdered a few days ago. I myself have just learned of it. The ministry has become quite adept at covering things the public should know."  
  
"What happened Albus?" Asked Remus.  
  
"For that matter why should we get involved?" Said a still disgusted Sirius as he attempted to scrub his tongue clean.  
  
"The Dark Mark was spotted hovering over the home of – " Here Albus paused to look at the name of the deceased. "Ah yes, Dr. Michael Edwards, his research was quite fascinating. The Death Eaters took something from him. After the information I have gathered, I fear what may have been disturbed. That is why I need the two of you to find out exactly what they took."  
  
"Albus?" Albus sighed at the questioning tone in Remus' voice.  
  
"Alas it is an evil more dangerous than Voldemort himself. The magic left over of that evil could be all that Voldemort needs to reach his goal of immortality."  
  
"We'll get on it right away Albus." Said Remus.  
  
"You can count on us... just as long as you don't give us anymore Lemon Drops."  
  
"Thank you both." Said Albus as Remus and Sirius were getting up to leave. "Oh, Sirius, Remus. Before you two leave, Harry may enjoy a quick visit."  
  
That blasted twinkle returned to his eyes full force as Sirius' eyes lit up with excitement. With a rushed good bye, Sirius was tearing through Hogwarts as only a dog his size can do. Remus was close on his heals.  
  
-  
  
*****************  
  
-  
  
"Professor Lupin!"  
  
The duo had run up and down Hogwarts before running into the trio outside of the DADA classroom. Harry being the first to notice them had the privilege to get bowled over by an excited Snuffles.  
  
"Please Harry, Remus will do just fine. In case you have forgotten, I am no longer a teacher here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Shame if you ask me. You were the best DADA teacher we ever had." Said Hermione.  
  
"The only decent teacher if you ask me. The rest were all bloody morons, except Bellenmore. She just gives people the creeps." At this Ron gave a slight shudder.  
  
"Bellenmore, as in Ivy Bellenmore?" Questioned Remus, the colour draining from his face.  
  
"Yeah. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason. I forgot to ask Albus a few details about our little 'trip' Snuffles. I'll be right back. Harry, do you think you could take Snuffles for a walk?"  
  
"Sure thing." Said Harry.  
  
Without another word, Remus was racing down the hall towards the Headmaster's office. Hermione looked on in confusion. Something was going on and she was determined to figure it out. Filling away Remus' reaction to the name of their DADA teacher, as well as Sirius' uneasy disposition at that name, Hermione Granger was one step closer to solving the riddle that is Ivy Bellenmore. Glancing at her two best friends she saw their clueless and ignorant faces.  
  
"Ron why don't we go to the library so Harry and Snuffles can go for their 'walk'."  
  
Hermione didn't ever give Ron the time to protest as she was already dragging him off. This left Harry alone with Sirius. They decided to enter the DADA classroom. Sitting down on a desk Harry decided to start the conversation as his godfather returned to his human form.  
  
"How have you been Padfoot?"  
  
"Not bad. Listen, I just wanted to wish you good luck on your test. I'll be gone for a few days, Dumbledore has a mission for me and Remus."  
  
"How is professor Lupin doing? I haven't seen him in a while and I didn't really get a chance to ask him."  
  
"He's doing just fine. Anyway, Harry I want you to be careful in that trial."  
  
"Sirius I don't need you to worry about me. I'll be fine, trust me, please!"  
  
"I trust you kiddo, but it's this Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher that I don't trust. You don't know first hand like I do what this Bellenmore person can do."  
  
They were so engrossed in their conversation; neither noticed a shadow-like figure in the room with them. It had its wand pointed at Sirius, waiting for any sign of trouble. It would not let anything harm a student of this school.  
  
"You knew her Sirius?"  
  
"Yes and no." He replied as he looked around the room. "She was a Slytherin, an outcast at that. She hung around with your mother before falling into a bad crowd." Sirius sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"There's something you're not telling me Sirius. What is it?"  
  
"Some things are better left unsaid Harry."  
  
"You told me you trusted me Sirius." Harry waited until he saw his godfather nod before continuing. "Now what aren't you telling me?" Demanded Harry.  
  
"Just trust me Harry, I'll tell you when I can."  
  
"I'm tired of being left in the dark Sirius. I have a right to know! Why won't anyone tell me things I should know?!" Exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Harry calm down."  
  
"Calm down! How can I calm down when everyone is keeping secrets from me! Hell, I don't even know why Voldemort wants me dead!"  
  
"Harry, please calm down. I'll tell you all I can when I get back from my mission. I'll be gone for two days at the most, just please Harry trust me this time." Seeing the pain in his godfather's eyes, Harry calmed down enough to think about Sirius' words before agreeing.  
  
"Fine Sirius."  
  
"In two days time Harry, there will be no more secrets, I promise. You'll know everything, and... thank you for trusting me Harry."  
  
"Just please Sirius, be safe." Said Harry as he hugged his godfather.  
  
"You bet Harry." Sirius ended the huge as a bell sounded, signalling the end of breakfast.  
  
"I have to go get ready for my test, see you soon Sirius."  
  
"Good luck kiddo." Said Sirius as Harry left the room.  
  
Sirius let out a sigh as he prepared to transform once again into Snuffles. From her hiding place in the shadows, she carefully came back into the light. As she emerged for the shadows she put away her wand before speaking.  
  
"He'll want to know more than just about me Black." Turning around, Sirius came face to face with a smirking Ivy Bellenmore.  
  
"Bellenmore! Where did you come from?" Asked Sirius as he glared at Ivy.  
  
"Down dog! Black, in case you haven't guessed, this is my classroom." Stated Ivy as she casually sat down on one of the desks.  
  
"Oh." Sirius looked sheepish until he realised something. "Aren't you going to call the ministry, I mean I am Sirius Black."  
  
"Wow, you really are full of yourself." Said Ivy as she tried to hide her smile.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Nothing you overgrown mutt. You never did strike me as a crazed killer. You're a little unstable in the mental region yes, a killer no. Besides Potter seems to trust you." Again Ivy looked amused with the escaped convict.  
  
"Fine so you don't think I did all those things?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"That's right Black."  
  
"What do you want then? Wait I all ready know the answer to that, you want to suck my soul out of my body then use me as your little play toy?"  
  
"You wish Black. Not now not ever!" Sneered Bellenmore. "Just make sure you come back and fulfill that promise you made or I'll personally – "  
  
"You'll what?" Snapped Sirius. He didn't like getting the third degree. "Torture me for the rest of my afterlife."  
  
"Not a bad idea Black."  
  
"I don't have time for this. Just stay away from Harry. You got that Bellenmore?" Said Sirius as he transformed into his animagus form and left her office.  
  
"Yeah... I got that mutt." Said a resigned Bellenmore.  
  
-  
  
*****************  
  
-  
  
"Come in Potter." Said Bellenmore as Harry entered her office. "Welcome to your worst nightmare!" At Harry's nervous glance Ivy let out a chuckle. "Well not really a nightmare, it all depends on you."  
  
"Me professor? I don't understand, what do you mean?"  
  
"Now Potter that would ruin the surprise. Here." Bellenmore handed over some ministry papers to Harry. "Just sign those and we can get started."  
  
"What are they?" Asked Harry as he began to sign them.  
  
"Legal crap that has to be fill out. Don't want to get in trouble with the ministry now do I?" Harry finished signing the papers and handed them back to Professor Bellenmore who had a pleased smile on her face. Looking over the now signed papers, Ivy rose with a satisfied smirk.  
  
"Professor, will this test be difficult? I mean well, what happened to the other students?"  
  
"Like I told the others, it all depended on them. As for the students, Pomfrey's just over protective, I mean really a lost limb is not too severe. She re-grew it no problem. Though Malfoy really did make a huge deal out of it. Said something about his father, the little pansy ass – "  
  
"Professor?" Bellenmore had a thoughtful expression on her face that worried Harry as he tried to get her attention.  
  
"Oh right sorry about that Potter. This way."  
  
With a pleased smile, Bellenmore beckoned Harry to follow her towards the back of her office. With a swift movement, she pulled a cover off what appeared to be a dark tunnel. An audible gulp was heard drawing Bellenmore's attention towards the unfortunate human-bird hybrid again.  
  
"Here is your task Potter, make it to the end of the tunnel while facing the horrors within. Simple enough I should hope." Harry gave her a nod of confirmation and turned his attention towards the tunnel. "Well, off you go then. Good luck."  
  
Her eyes glowed white as Harry approached the dark tunnel. Ivy watched as the boy-who-lived entered into the unknown, there was no turning back now. Harry's body faded into the darkness as the tunnel disappeared only to be replaced by the smooth surface of a full-length mirror.  
  
"A mirror to the mind; where your worst nightmares reside. Good luck young one, for this nightmare has only just begun." A worried expression resided on her face for the son of a long lost friend.  
  
-  
  
*****************  
  
-  
  
When Harry emerged from the dark tunnel, a sudden violent light blinded him. As his eyes adjusted Harry found himself at the begging of a cobble stone driveway. A quaint little cottage resided at the other end. Beyond that, a dark and dreary forest loomed over the cozy home.  
  
The cottage was beautiful, like something out of a dream. It had rock siding covered in elegant ivy. A pristine flower garden surrounded the house, lilies being the most prominent flower. A sweet smell came from the open window of what could only be the kitchen. Harry let out a small trill as he was engulfed in the absolute peace and tranquility of the cozy home.  
  
As Harry moved to walk towards the house, the sky seemed to cloud over as a chilling darkness engulfed him. Glancing around him, Harry watched as the lights came on in the cottage as day turned to night in the blink of an eye. While he was occupied, a dark sinister shadow seemed to descend on the little home, killing everything in its path.  
  
// Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
  
And you still won't hear me //  
  
The flowers, once beautiful and full of life were now reduced to black wilted copies of their former glory. As Harry tried to figure out what was going on, a scream came from the once inviting home. It was a scream that Harry heard every time a Dementor was near, one he both longed to hear, yet dreaded at the same time.  
  
'Mom? It can't be her, can it?' At that moment Lily and James Potter rounded the corner of their home.  
  
"Lily! Take Harry and run, I'll hold Him off!" Yelled James as he prepared to give his life for his family. He knew that if it came down to a one on one duel with the Dark Lord, he would not be returning alive.  
  
'Dad? No, not this! I don't want to relive that night!'  
  
"James I won't leave you!" Cried Lily as she held on to what Harry could only assume was a baby version of himself.  
  
"Enjoying what you see?" Turning around, Harry came face to face with someone he never thought he would see again. The cold sinister eyes, the platinum blond hair, it could only be one person.  
  
"You! But you're dead."  
  
"Yes and I have you to thank for that." Before Harry could respond to that, a maniacal laugh filled the air as James fell to the ground lifeless.  
  
// Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom  
  
I'm dying again //  
  
"You made me miss the best part." Spat Lucius Malfoy as he turned to watch his master.  
  
"Give me the child and I will spare your life." Came the hiss from the clocked figure as he advanced on Lily.  
  
"No, I'll never give him to you!"  
  
"Then you will share his fate Mudblood." Raising his wand, Voldemort spoke the deadly curse. "Avada Kadavra!"  
  
They watched as said curse took the life of Lily Potter, leaving her only child to face the monster once known as Tom Riddle. Turning his attention to the infant, those dreaded words were repeated once more. However it backfired, leaving Voldemort a powerless shadow and baby Harry crying.  
  
"Look what you did to my Master!" Snarled Malfoy. A cruel smiled came to his face as he saw the look of horror on Harry's face. It was time to torment him, to show him his innermost demons. "You have fame and glory Potter, because of something your mother did. You are nothing but a worthless, snivelling little – "  
  
"Stop it! Shut up Malfoy!" Yelled Harry.  
  
~ Harry! Don't listen to him! ~  
  
"Corandell?" Asked Harry, as his world seemed to fade into a black void, leaving only him and Malfoy.  
  
// I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under //  
  
"She gave her life for you boy. Is this how you repay her, by becoming a murderer yourself?" Taunted Malfoy.  
  
"No you don't understand, I didn't mean for that to happen."  
  
~ Be strong young phoenix! ~  
  
"But it did happen, you killed ME boy!"  
  
"I'll make things right, Voldemort will pay. I'll find some way to stop him and save – "  
  
"Save what boy? Your parents couldn't be saved so what makes you think you can avenge them now?" Malfoy seemed to melt into the form of a pure black phoenix as he continued to taunt Harry. ~ So many people have already suffered because of you! Cedric, Cho, all of those 'innocent' Muggles, end up dead or hurt because of you! Against someone like the Dark Lord you don't stand a chance. ~  
  
// Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I'm dying again //  
  
"Corandell, please help me, I can do this alone!"  
  
~ You are never alone. Have faith in those that love you. ~  
  
"He does stand a chance Malfoy or should I say Xion, because he has people that love him." A feminine figure seemed to take shape from the darkness as the words were spoken.  
  
"Mom?" Turning around Harry came face to face with his mother, Lily Potter.  
  
"Yes Harry, I'm here for you." Replied Lily with a smile on her face.  
  
~ Worthless Mudblood! ~ Snarled Xion.  
  
"Don't listen to him, he doesn't understand what love is." Said Lily as she stood calmly next to her son.  
  
~ Love is insignificant compared to hate. It already consumes him. It's only a matter of time before it destroys him. ~  
  
~ Trust those that love you Harry. ~ Came Corandell's voice. It sounded so close.  
  
"My son is stronger then you think." Said Lily as she glared coldly at the creature known as Xion.  
  
"No. I refuse to believe you Xion! Corandell, mom, you're both right, thank you."  
  
~ Worthless bitch! I'll erase you from his memory! ~ Snarled Xion as he powered his wings, readying to attack.  
  
// I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through //  
  
Before they had a chance to prepare, Xion had risen up, melding into the darkness. Charging up his attack Xion let loose a barrage of blasts that sent both mother and child flying. Getting to his feet Harry saw his mother being assaulted by Xion once more. Rage swelled up in him as a fiery feeling washed over him. His mind made up, Harry ran towards Lily ready to take Xion's next attack for her. Just as she had done for him.  
  
Looking over the new developments, Xion let a smirk cross his features before unleashing another volley of blasts. He would end this now; the Potter boy would be no more. However his smirk soon turned to horror as his attack was sent back at him. As pain exploded in his body, Xion saw the last remains of a shield made of fire burn out.  
  
"Mom, are you alright?" Asked Harry as he helped Lily to stand up. She gave him a large smile before speaking.  
  
"Yes Harry, I'm fine." Getting into parent mode Lily began scolding him. "What were you thinking young man? Trying to get yourself killed?"  
  
"No mom. I had to do something, he was hurting you." Pulling her son into a hug Lily let tears of sorrow and joy run down her face.  
  
"I wish we never had to leave you Harry. No one should have had to grow up like you did." Letting go of Harry, Lily stood back to examine her son. "You look so much like James. You had to get his hair didn't you?" She said with a smile.  
  
"It's OK mom. Like you said before, I have people that love me for me."  
  
Distracted, they never noticed the black phoenix rise to his talons once more. Seeing his chance, Xion spread his wings and took to flight. With a screech of rage he flew down to tackle Lily who shoved Harry out of the way.  
  
"Harry, take this, it will help you – " Something flew out of her hands towards Harry as Xion took his anger out on Lily.  
  
"Mom!" Yelled Harry as Lily was pinned on her back.  
  
// So go on and scream  
  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under //  
  
"Please Harry get out of here! The exit is near, just will it to appear!" Said Lily as she cried out in pain. Xion had used his talons to rip into her flesh.  
  
~ You will pay for interfering Mudblood! ~  
  
"Mom, I can't leave you!"  
  
"Don't make me ground you! Get out of here Harry! I got my wish, I can go back happy now." Said Lily. A smile on her face despite the pain Xion was causing.  
  
"What wish?" Asked Harry as he picked up the mysterious object from his mother.  
  
"To see you again even if it was just in your dreams." Said Lily as she closed her eyes one last time, a smile ever present of her face.  
  
Before his very eyes Lily seemed to dissolve into mist. As she did a tunnel appeared just off to his right. With Lily gone Xion turned his attention once more to the Boy-Who-Lived. Before the dark phoenix could do anything he was tackled by a white blur.  
  
~ Run now! I'll hold him off! ~ Said Corandell.  
  
With a nod Harry ran for the exit. Xion's echoing screams of rage followed him back to the waking world, as well as Corandell's ever encouraging words.  
  
~ She was proud of you young phoenix, know that. ~  
  
-  
  
*****************  
  
-  
  
With a loud crash, Harry returned to Bellenmore's office. He was in worst shape then when he started but at least he still had all his limbs. As Harry's mind began to fade from weariness a single tear slid down his face. A single tear for the mother he never knew. Still clutching the object his mother gave him, Harry succumbed to the darkness of his mind once more.  
  
'The kid did it. He faced off against his worst fears and won.' A look of satisfaction crossed Bellenmore's features. 'He's tougher then he looks, I thought he would have caved for sure. With so many awful memories it's a wonder he didn't scream out.'  
  
Bellenmore could only look at Harry with a kind of pride shining in her eyes. The kind of pride one would see on the face of a proud parent. That parent would be Lily if she could see her son now. Ivy knew this, and wished with all her might that she had been there for Lily when she needed her. Another friend gone, and it was all her fault.  
  
'Lily would be so proud of you Harry. You remind me so much of her, you share her strength and wits, heck, even her eyes.'  
  
Picking up the boy, Ivy gently cradled him into a comfortable position, mindful of his wings. Carefully she started to make her way to the hospital wing. As she descended a set of stares Harry was jostled awake. He found himself in a warm embrace and tried to open his tired green eyes before a motherly voice seemed to soothe him back into the land of dreams.  
  
"Shhhh, sleep Harry, you did well, I'm proud of you."  
  
"M-mum?" Mumbled the boy incoherently.  
  
"No, now sleep Harry." The voice spoke once more as Harry drifted off.  
  
'Is this what being a parent feels like?' Ivy could only smile at that thought before she gave into a sad smile. 'I envy what you have with the kid Sirius. I really do.'  
  
-  
  
*****************  
  
Author's note: I would just like to thank all of the people who read this fan fiction, whether you review or not. Just knowing there are people who like this story gives me a reason to keep writing it.  
  
Anyway, sad, wasn't it? Well, I got my inspiration for this chapter from missing my dad, even if it was Lily and not James used. You see many fics out there where James is used and not Lily. Thought I'd do something different. My sympathy goes out to anyone who has ever lost a loved one.  
  
On a lighter note, Harry passed! Yeah! What's with Bellenmore? Anyone care to guess, anyone? There's an imaginary cookie for you if you can guess the answer or something close to it. Can anyone tell me how to get italics in .doc format? It really irritates me that I can't get them. Well, that wraps up my ranting, till next time! Read and Review to your hearts content!  
  
Your evil yet friendly authoress,  
  
Griff_Star2000 


	16. Understanding and Discovery

**Phoenix of Legend  
**  
Disclaimer: All characters and subject matter appearing herein are the copyrighted © creations of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros., and are borrowed for the purposes of this fan fiction. No money in any form was earned in its production. Professor Ivy Bellenmore, Xion and Corandell belong to me. If you wish to use any of them, please ask.  
  
Luna Demonchild: Thank you! As for Bellenmore, I'm not telling! Ha! You'll just have to read and find out.  
  
ChristinaLupin01442, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin: Siri needs a leash! LOL! I joined up at your yahoo group, still under GriffStar2000. Thanks for the info about Remus, never knew that. Again, congratulations with the book offer!  
  
gaul1: Thanks for the review. Glad you like this story.  
  
Emmy: Thank you Emmy for your sympathy and for reading my story. I'm glad that you like it and thank you for putting me in your favorites list!  
  
howling wolf1:Thanks!  
  
htrjugfd: Thanks, here's the next chapter!  
  
Spacecatdet: Thanks for the advice. Sorry about all of my spelling errors, I'll try to correct them as soon as I have time. So please forgive my crappy grammar until they get fixed. 

blah PHOENIX SPEECH

"blah" HUMAN SPEECH

blah PARSELTONGUE

'blah' THOUGHTS

Chapter 15 – Understanding and Discovery  
  
As he slowly came to, Harry noticed that he was once again in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. His thoughts were all jumbled. So many things had happened during his exam, many of them were things he would rather forget. Sitting up in his bed Harry let his thoughts wander to the exam.  
  
'It couldn't have been her, could it? If she was there, then she saved me once again. I never got the chance to thank her.' Looking towards the window Harry let a small smile cross his face as he whispered words he had longed to say. "Mom, thank you."  
  
"Ron! Harry! Thank goodness your all right." Harry just then noticed that there was someone in the bed next to his. His eyes widened in surprise to find Ron sitting up in his bed. Harry could tell he had just woken up because of Hermione's shouts of joy.  
  
"Bloody hell Hermione! Can't someone sleep around here?" Asked Ron as he slowly got to his feet and made his way over to Harry's bed.  
  
"Ron what happened, why were you in that bed?" Asked Harry. Ron was about to answer when Hermione beat him to it.  
  
"This stupid prat got himself hurt during his exam." At Harry's questioning look Hermione continued. "You've be asleep for a good 24 hours Harry, don't expect life to be put on hold for you."  
  
"Yeah especially when Bellenmore's involved." Added Ron with a frown.  
  
"Well get dressed you two, Madam Pomfrey is letting you both go. I'll meet both of you in the great hall. Don't be late or you'll miss breakfast." Said Hermione as she waved to both of them. With a final glance Hermione had left the hospital wing.  
  
"Best get dressed then," Said Ron.  
  
"Yeah." Answered Harry with a sigh. 'Thanks again... mom.'

* * *

While Harry and his friends were making there way down to breakfast, Ivy Bellenmore was deep in troubling thoughts. Harry's battle of wills had shaken up old memories that she would have rather been keep hidden. Sitting at her desk in the DADA classroom, Ivy took a long sip of her tea before a feminine voice spoke up from behind her.  
  
"He almost didn't make it Ivy." Calmly putting her cup of tea on her desk, Ivy proceeded to turn and face her companion. The voice came from her mirror.  
  
"But he did. That's all that matters." Came Ivy's monotone reply.  
  
"Are you willing to risk his life again?" Asked the feminine voice once again.  
  
"If that is what it takes, then so be it." A look of rage passed over the voice's face at Ivy's answer.  
  
"Do you value life so little that would you risk his without another thought?" Demanded the voice as her anger got the better of her. With a defeated sigh Ivy spoke with a little more emotion in her voice.  
  
"No, but I must do what is necessary. He must be prepared for his destiny."  
  
Steeping out of Ivy's mirror came the owner of the voice. Her elegant evergreen dress flowed around her as she made her way towards the DADA teacher. Her guest reminded Ivy of a delicate red flower with her bright crimson hair and green dress. Ivy found it kind of ironic that the dress held a pattern of ivies that flowed up one side.  
  
As she approached, Ivy could see the pain and understanding that filled her companions emerald green eyes. With one more step the figure now stood in front of Ivy. Raising a comforting hand, the figure placed it on the shoulder of her one time friend before speaking.  
  
"I understand that, but he is still a child at heart. Be patient with him, help him." Anger took over as Ivy shoved the comforting hand away.  
  
"Lily, don't patronize me! I know how to deal with youths."  
  
"Maybe, but this is my son Ivy! Unless you are completely sure that this is the only way, I will not let you go through with your plan." As Lily uttered the word 'son' Ivy's anger seemed to fade as quickly as it had come.  
  
"Bloody spirits! Why am I cursed with your presence?!"  
  
"Just lucky I guess." Came Lily's sarcastic reply as she took the opportunity to kneel down next to Ivy.  
  
"Oh go back to the afterlife!"  
  
"Been there, done that."  
  
"Great, a comedian. You've spent to much time with James for your own good." Giving a sigh of exasperation, Ivy continued. "Look Lily, Harry has everything going against him. Voldemort, that God forsaken prophesy, you and James dead, not to mention a vile and corrupt government in power, I didn't see any other way but to have him enter the Mirror Realm."  
  
"Really now, was that so hard to say." At Ivy's glare she continued. "Ivy, I know things don't seem to be looking up, but Harry has come a long way in so little time. All the children have, so can you please answer one question for me?" At Ivy's nod Lily got a mischievous look in her eyes as she continued. "When are you and Sirius getting together?"  
  
"What!?!? Lily I think you've spent way too much time with James."  
  
"Oh come off it Ivy, I've know for a long time that you used to have a major crush on him." Getting up out of her chair Ivy approached Lily.  
  
"Lily, never speak off that again. I have never and will never like dog breath in this lifetime or any other." Giving a little pout Lily became serious once more.  
  
"Fine Ivy, if you say so." Standing up Lily gave a mournful look around the classroom. "It's true what they say. You don't know what you have until it's gone." As a tear ran down her face Lily started to fade out of reality.  
  
"Lily!" Turning towards Ivy, Lily gave her a small sad smile.  
  
"I can't stay any longer, I'm sorry. Remember, Ivy this is my son so please; protect him as best you can. Even in death you have been a good friend. Thank you."  
  
"Lily, how can you say that? I've been anything but a friend." Lily just shook her head and gave her one last smile. As the last of Lily Potter faded into nothing Ivy Bellenmore cried for the first time since she was a child.  
  
"Thank you for giving me one last chance to set things right Lily." Ivy turned to leave as Lily's voice spoke once more. "I believe in you." With a new determination, Ivy left the classroom to prepare for things to come.  
  
"I won't fail you again... my friend." "Noting. Just great, any luck with you Padfoot?"

* * *

Just as Dumbledore had asked, Remus and Sirius were at the home of the deceased archaeologist.  
  
"Nope, man this muggle really needed to get an organizer. I mean look at his notes, there all over the place!"  
  
"I know. I – " Remus paused as he carefully pick up a large envelope. "Hello, what have we here?"  
  
"A winning lotto ticket?" Inquired Sirius as he continued to look through papers.  
  
"No you prat. I found the research notes we needed."  
  
"So what does it say?"  
  
"Not good. Oh. Shit."  
  
"Let me see." Looking down at the papers then back up at Remus, Sirius could only copy his friend's own words. "Oh. Shit."

* * *

"You called my Lord?"  
  
Voldemort smirked as one of his most loyal servants entered his chambers. She had lost so much and was willing to give up even more for his cause. As she came closer to Voldemort, the Dark Lord held out a vile to the Death Eater.  
  
"Give this to Draco." Handing over the vile, Voldemort had a pleased smirk on his face. At her questioning look, Voldemort elaborated. "He knows what to do."  
  
"Yes my Lord. Draco will be pleased to do your bidding, he will be a greater Death Eater then his father."  
  
"Sssee that he isss. Should he fail Narcissssa, you will rue the day he wasss born." Said Voldemort as he hissed his 's' in a threatening way.  
  
Bowing, Narcissa slowly left the presence of her Lord. Soon, all would bow before the Dark Lord. His ultimate weapon would soon be by his side and nothing, not even that muggle loving fool would be able to stop him.

* * *

Author's note: Chapter 15 already! I can see the end coming fast, about five more chapters, then maybe an epilogue.  
  
Anyway, I know that this was a short chapter compared to the last one, but I couldn't think of much else to put in this one. Voldie's plan is up and running, will he get his ultimate weapon? What will happen to Harry? Just what is going on with Bellenmore? And will Sirius and Remus be able to warn Dumbledore in time? Find out all this and more in the next chapter - Ultimate Weapon  
  
Read and Review!  
  
GriffStar2000 


	17. Too Little Too Late

**Phoenix of Legend**

Disclaimer: All characters and subject matter appearing herein are the copyrighted © creations of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros., and are borrowed for the purposes of this fan fiction. No money in any form was earned in its production. Professor Ivy Bellenmore, Xion and Corandell belong to me. If you wish to use any of them, please ask.

_**blah**_ PHOENIX SPEECH

"blah" HUMAN SPEECH

_blah_ PARSELTONGUE

'blah' THOUGHTS

Chapter 16 – Too little, Too late

All right peoples, this chapter will be a little different then what you're all used to. Each different 'scene' will be in someone's point of view. I hope you all enjoy this. Reviews are now at the bottom of the story.

* * *

(Draco's point of view) 

Sitting in the great hall at breakfast I couldn't help but look over at the strange creature that the Golden Boy had become. I found it funny that everything would end and begin anew with him. He would be the turning point in this war. That old fool Dumbledore was protecting the one thing that could destroy us all. I found the irony of it all funny and I couldn't help but chuckle a little, gaining strange stares from my fellow Slytherins.

I ignored them as I contemplated my role in the Dark Lord's plan. Was I really ready to accept my place as one of his Death Eaters? Mother seemed to think so.

Flashback

"You're late Draco."

"I'm sorry mother, but I couldn't get out of the castle till a little while ago." I said as I walked up to the clocked figure. I rested my broom against a tree trunk before looking around at my surroundings.

The Forbidden forest was rather silent. That was something that would normally make me worry; that is if I wasn't already preoccupied with my uneasy felling for this late meeting. Turning my attention back towards my mother, I tried to shake off the uneasy feeling.

"Take this Draco, my master said you would know what to do with it." She handed me a vile full of some strange potion. I looked up at mother with a questioning look as she also handed me a silk tissue baring the Malfoy crest.

"This portkey is set for tomorrow evening Draco, don't be late."

Before I could respond she had portkeyed away, leaving me all alone in a dark and creepy forest.

End Flashback

She expected so much of me, demanded that I be just like my father. But I didn't want to be like him, I never really did. But as a Slytherin, it was expected of me, of all Slytherins to follow the path of darkness.Goyle who chose that moment to try and get my attention snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What is it Goyle?" I demanded. Goyle's reply was to grunt and point towards the professors' table. Turning my gaze I noticed that Dumbledore was not seated with the other teachers. In fact, it seemed like almost all the teachers were absent from the hall. I turned back to look at Goyle giving him an affirmative nod.

This plan was working better then I had hoped it would. The teachers were preoccupied, that just left getting Potter alone. Most likely Mud Blood and Weasel wouldn't leave that freak's side anytime soon. I would just have to come up with a diversion.

This time it was Crabbe that shook me back to reality. I looked up just as Potter and his crew were getting up to leave the Great Hall. Plastering my traditional Malfoy smirk on my face, I got up to follow them. Crabbe and Goyle on my tail as usual.

* * *

(Sirius' point of view) 

"Alright Snuffles, keep a low profile. You're a dog, act like one." Whispered Remus as we walked down the corridors of Hogwarts to reach the Headmaster's room.

Truth be told, it was Remus who was getting all the weird stares, not me. But I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. Don't get me wrong, Remus is the best friend anyone could ever ask for, but blending in is not one of his finer qualities. So Remus talking to me while I'm a dog was definitely something that was going to cause people to stare, even if you live in the Wizarding World.

Looking up to Remus I notice that he was still rambling on. He must be really worried about what we found, I mean even in our school days he was never this nervous. Winning a little I jumped up enough to grab his robe sleeve and pull him as fast as I could towards Dumbledore's chamber. This was going to be a long meeting; hopefully Snape wouldn't be there. One could only hope.

Once up in Dumbledore's office, we noticed that the old man was not at his desk. This could only mean that the meeting had started already. Seeing as I didn't have hands at the moment I couldn't exactly open the hidden door. Besides, I didn't want to risk getting caught. No Dumbledore meant no protection. That man seemed to know when someone was coming. Remus went towards one of the many bookcases in the office, and, pulling out one book moved the bookcase aside to reveal the entrance to the Order of the Phoenix.

As we walked down the winding stairway I transformed back to human. At once I regretted that decision as I got a face full of webs.

"Oh yuck! Dumbledore has got to get a house-elf to clean down here."

"That'll have to wait until later Padfoot. Right now we have to get to the meeting."

At the bottom of the stairs we came to a stop in front of a large wooden door, phoenixes in flight were engraved upon the wood. Summoning our courage we entered into the chaos known as the Main Order Headquarters.

All commotion seemed to stop as we entered. Looking from one end of the room to the next I noticed that most if not all members were present for this meeting, not good. Tonks was sitting next to Moody; Mundungus was busy pestering Molly Weasley, Arthur was trying to calm his wife, Bill Weasley was looking impatient and other people that I had never seen before were either sitting around the table or pacing the room. This was not going to be a pleasant meeting.

Minerva gave us a nod of greeting as we entered while Snape gave us his worst sneer; the one he usually reserves for Neville Longbottom when he blows something up. Looking at the man I can only remark on how greasy his hair is, that man has got to get a bath sometime this century. A quick jab to my side made me realise that I had been staring at Snape for some time. Suppressing my feeling of dread, I made my way to sit down beside Remus.

"Now that the convict and werewolf have returned we can get on with this meeting. What have you found out?" Snape, he never was one for pleasantries.

"It's just as you feared Headmaster. Voldemort has succeeded in getting his hands on the sorcerers' remains." Here Remus took a breath. "There's no telling what he could accomplish."

Whispers brook out in the meeting hall. This was not good.

"Albus we have to do something."

"Are you sure?"

"What are we going to do?"

"I always say 'constant vigilance'!" I had to laugh a little with that remark.

Dumbledore held up his hands and the room went quiet. Looking at each of us in turn, as his clear blue eyes turned to me I felt a shiver go down my spine. Albus just seemed to radiate power and authority. Remus took the opportunity to speak.

"Headmaster we have to get that sorcerers' remains back. Maybe if we – " Remus looked deep in thought as he tried to figure out a solution to our dilemma. Of course, sooner or later someone had to get impatient.

"What do you want us to do werewolf? Ask him nicely to return the mummified remains?" Snape. That grease ball never had anything nice to say and when he did, look out.

"Hey not a bad idea Snapy, we can send you to get it back." Nailed him there! No one talks to Remus like that.

"Do I look like your messenger boy mutt?"

"Well – "

"Sirius, drop it." Spoil sport. Snape look to Dumbledore as he spoke and got up to leave. Good riddance if you ask me.

"This is a complete waste of my time Headmaster. I have more important things to do than trade insults with a couple of mutts. Should you learn anything more please inform me, otherwise I will retire for the night."

"Why stop there? Life would be so much easier if you – oomph! Hey Remus what was that for?" When he hits you, it hurts.

"Enough is enough Sirius. Fighting with each other will get us nowhere." I hate it when he's right. Takes the fun out of insulting Snape, my one true passion in life.

"Humph. You know were to find me Headmaster."

"Yes, yes. Go on Severus. I think it is late enough, my, my – " Albus looked at his watch. "This meeting has lasted longer than I had perceived. I think it would be best to adjourn till this evening and continue the meeting then. Most of us have classes to teach. And others have people to visit."

Taking my cue to leave, I got up and dragged Remus to the Headmaster's room one more. Transforming into my canine form, I then raced from Albus' office.

"Padfoot! Wait up!" I gave Remus a canine grin as I kept running. Look out Harry here I come.

* * *

(Ron's point of view) 

"Are you sure mate?" I asked as we left the Great Hall after breakfast.

"Yes, I'll be fine Ron. I just need to get a book for Defence class."

"Well, you had better hurry up or you'll be late. You know how much Professor Bellenmore hates it when people are late to class." Hermione has a way of stating the obvious without it sounding stupid. At lest I think she does.

"Yeah she can be a real bitc– "

"RON!"

"Well she can be!" Man, why does she always have to defend our teachers?

"Don't worry, I'll be right there." Said Harry.

"Well, if you're sure..." Interrupted Hermione.

"Go on." His smile seemed to reassure me, however Hermione looked a little doubtful.

Shrugging my shoulders I looked from Hermione to Harry, something was up. I am not dense like people seemed to think; I knew that something was going on. With a final look of unease Hermione took my hand and pulled me towards class. However, we never made it. Halfway there we were met with a familiar face, Remus Lupin and at his feet sat a large black grim-like dog.

"How have you two been?" Said Remus.

"We've been great. How about you and Snuffles?" I asked. I always find it funny that his cover name was Snuffles. I mean, who in their right mind would name their dog Snuffles?

"Perhaps we should move this conversation to a more private room?" Suggested Hermione as she glanced towards 'Snuffles' who was looking like he had to pee.

With a quick nod from Lupin, we walked just a little further down the corridor towards a small room no longer used for teaching. With the door closed, Sirius wasted no time in transforming back to human.

"Where's Harry?" Asked Sirius at once.

"We left him on our way to Defence. He said he needed a book for class." Said Hermione who, I noticed seemed to pale. "Ron we'll be late for class!" Figures.

"Don't worry Hermione you won't get in trouble." It seemed to calm her down just the tiniest bit.

"So you here on Order business?" I asked.

"Ye – ouch – uhm... I mean no?" Well, that answered my question. Thank you Sirius! Remus just gave an exasperated sigh.

"Way to go 'Snuffles'."

"Hey! It's not like they wouldn't have found out on their own. I mean we are either here on Order business or to visit Harry who seems to be taking an awfully long time to get one book."

"You know, he's right." I said. "Even I don't take this long and I try to drag it out... uh I mean I try to hurry up as fast as I can." I hurried to correct myself as Hermione's glare sent a shiver down my spine.

"What am I going to do with you Ronald Weasley?" Busted. I got the long name treatment, not good.

Of course if any female gives a man that treatment, my only suggestion is to run. Nothing good can come of it. Just then a loud scream tore me from my thoughts. It was coming from the hallway that we left Harry in. Wait, 'left Harry in'. Oh no... The two adults expressions changed from tired to worry in the blink of an eye.

"That was Harry's voice!" Yelled Sirius before he dashed out of the room in his dog form.

See, what did I tell you; nothing good would come of this.

* * *

(Harry's point of view) 

"Don't worry, I'll be right there." 'I hope' I added in my head. Something was not right I could feel it. I had to get them to a safe place. It was like I was being followed by something dark, something with ill intentions...

"Well, if you're sure..." Interrupted Hermione. My heart froze, had she figured it out. Did she know that I knew something was wrong?

"Go on." I gave them a smile of what I hoped looked like reassurance. With a questioning look on Hermione's face both of my friends left for Defence. I waited until they were out of view before turning to face my pursuers.

"You can come out now, I know you're there." Three figures slowly made their way out of the shadows.

"Well done Potty. How long have you known?" Malfoy, I should have known.

"That doesn't matter. Now tell me, what do you want?"

"What I want doesn't matter anymore. Only my Lord's will matters."

With a nod both Crabbe and Goyle advanced on me, pinning me to the wall. Before I knew what was happening, Goyle had me trapped, my arms held tightly behind my back crushing my wings painfully. With a nod from Malfoy Crabbe moved to hit me in the gut, making me yell out in pain as the wind was knocked out of me.

"Well, well, well. Not so tough after all, are we Potty?" Taunted Malfoy. At that moment all I wanted to do was wipe that smirk off of his face. However, his taunting gave me the time needed to gather my breath.

"So you've become nothing more than a lackey? I had thought you would have chosen differently, but I see that I was wrong." I spat at him.

"You have no right to judge me Potter!" Yelled Malfoy.

"You have the choice to chose who you want to be Draco. It's never too late." I stated calmly.

"Easy for you to say, you're the Golden boy; a hero to everyone in the Wizarding World. I'm the son of Death Eaters! I don't have the luxury of choices, I only have orders to follow." Draco got a strange look in his eyes as his face drained of all emotions.

At that instant, I felt sympathy for the boy known as Draco Malfoy. It soon turned to pity, but also contempt and revulsion for what he had become. He was nothing more then a pawn in Voldemort's plans. Draco could have been so much more if not for Voldemort. It was just another reason to defeat that sick egotistical bastard.

**_Harry look out!_** Cried Corandell, but it was too late.

Looking back to Malfoy I was too slow to react. He had his wand out and had already fired his curse. I felt it hit me fully in the chest; I felt my arms and legs lock up. I realised to late that I was hit with the body bind curse. Still Goyle held me up, not willing to disappoint his leader. Why not petrify me I wondered, it would be so much easier that way. I would never see what was to come, unless he wanted me to see what was about to happen.

Before I had time to process a way of escape my hair was roughly grabbed and a vile liquid was poured down my throat. There was nothing I could do against him as I was forced to drink the vile stuff. Satisfied he released my hair, letting me fall to hard stone floor as he motioned for Goyle to let me go. Moving the only part of me that I could, I lifted my eyes to Draco's. What I saw truly terrified me.

The same gleam resided in his eyes, the one Voldemort got when he tortured innocent people. The one I had seen to many times in my nightmares. I knew what was coming; there was no denying it. Soon I would be returned to my own worst nightmare. Only this time... there would be no escape.

* * *

(Remus' point of view) 

"That was Harry's voice!" Yelled Sirius before he dashed out of the room in his dog form, the rest of us following in his wake.

Dumbledore and McGonagall who seemed to have been conversing on their way to their duties met us halfway there. I gave them a nod and saw that they seemed to know what was going on. It didn't take long before we arrived back at the corridor that Ron and Hermione had left Harry. Sometimes I wish we had never gotten there.

"Malfoy get away from Harry!" Yelled Ron as Draco finished pouring something down Harry's throat.

Before we could do anything, I watched as Draco Malfoy put a silk tissue in Harry's hand. In the blink of an eye Harry had disappeared and we were left with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Sirius and Ron were quick to dispose of Crabbe and Goyle. I watched as they fell to the floor petrified.

"That freak got what he deserved! He will pay for my father's murder! All of you will!" Yelled Draco before Hermione stupefied him. We had all failed... I had failed my best friend's son.

"Harry no!" Yelled a familiar voice. It was a voice that could send a chill down your spine.

* * *

(Bellenmore's point of view) 

"Harry no!" I yelled, drawing the attention of those present.

Standing there, I paid no attention to the rest of the people assembled. I could just stare at the place where Harry had once been. I was too late. Harry's gone. I had failed Lily. No, not yet I decided. There was still a chance that I could save him. I would need to make preparations, but I would be ready for what I would have to do. I had given my promise to Lily.

Turing my attention on the group, I gave Dumbledore a small nod before I looked at each of them in turn. Some were still in shock over what had happened, others seemed to have accepted it, while still others were prepared for what was to come.

I now knew what I had to do; secrets be dammed. Releasing my hold on my powers I let it surge through me. I watched with a sort of distant fascination as the group assembled seemed to shrink back in fear of me as I let myself go, to be claimed by my heritage as my transformation took place. I felt my shoulder bones shift before resettling into wing joints.

Before my very eyes huge leathery wings unfolded from my back. My nails grew to sharpened claws as my eyes changed to a blood red colour. A devils tail finished my transformation and with a toothy grin of satisfaction, my fangs showed. Fisting my hands, I turned on my heel heading back towards my room. The final battle was at hand. It was time to prepare.

* * *

(Voldie's point of view) 

"Scream dame you! Scream like the little birdie you are!" There was the smell of burning flesh before –

"AHHHHH!"

It was music to my ears. Potter had stood in my way for too long. It was time to eliminate him, and I planed to do it slowly. It would take a little time, but the mind would soon follow the body. Until then, I would just enjoy the show. Rising from my throne I lifted one hand to stop Potter's torture. His screams died to a whimper, a pity. Standing before the boy I reached out one hand to grab his face, lifting it up to face me.

His scar seemed to throb with pain, making his eyes fight with effort to stay open. The smell of blood soon pervaded my senses as his scar opened as if it were freshly done. Closing the distance I leaned in for a taste of his defeat. His repulsed face at my actions only heightened my will to see him suffer. I would give him one last chance.

"Join me Potter, it isss the only way! Dumbledore will fall and I will rule all!" My smirk couldn't have been bigger if I had tried; Potter's next words were the instrument of his doom. They were the very words that I had hoped, longed even, to hear.

"G-go to h-hell!" My laughter couldn't be helped. I would enjoy this.

"I will make you sssuffer! One way of another, you will be mine." I tasted his blood once more before speaking to a Death Eater. "When I am through here, bring him to my chambers."

"Yes Master." Pleased I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Enjoy your freedom while it lastsss boy. You are about to become something worst than even I could hope to achieve. You can fell it, can't you? The potion, coursing through your veins, changing your very being."

"What have you done to me?" The boy rasped out, voice worn from screaming.

"Where's the fun in telling?" I laughed at him before speaking once more. "Until then..." I let it hang there; his fright was more arousing than anything.

With a quick motion to the Death Eater I started to walk towards my chambers. Time seemed to slow as the boy fought against his captor, refusing to comply before he was beaten once more into submission. Yes, I would definitely enjoy this.

In the back of my mind, Xion seemed to approve. His gleeful laughter echoed my own as Potter was dragged to my bedchambers. I would break the boy's mine just as I have broken his body. Only then would he truly be mine...

* * *

Thanks to: 

ChristinaLupin01442: Thanks for the review. After all the time that I took to update I'm surprised that I even got a single review. Anyway here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Bandit: No problem, and sorry about that. The new formatting for is taking a little time to get use to. There is suppose to be a scene change there, I'll fix it as soon as I can.

spectra2: I am so glad that you like this story as well as the plot. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating!

Silver-Entrantress-Elf: Think you know do you, well we'll see! (Evil laugh).

**Author's note:** Wow, ok a lot happened in this chapter. I am so sorry for making everyone wait such a long time for this! Because of the content (Abuse, a lot of violence and now implied rape) this story is now rated R. Mainly because if Fanfiction has their way, I will be kicked off. I got reported once, that was enough.

Anyway, now that Harry's with Voldie, what will the rest do? What will Bellenmore do, and just what is she? You'll just have to keep reading!

Next chapter – Ultimate Weapon

So remember, Read and Review!!!! Reviews make me update faster, unless life gets in the way!

GriffStar2000


	18. Ultimate Weapon

**Phoenix of Legend**

Disclaimer: All characters and subject matter appearing herein are the copyrighted © creations of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros., and are borrowed for the purposes of this fan fiction. No money in any form was earned in its production. Professor Ivy Bellenmore, Xion and Corandell belong to me. If you wish to use any of them, please ask.

PHOENIX SPEECH

" "HUMAN SPEECH

PARSELTONGUE

' 'THOUGHTS

Chapter 17 – Ultimate Weapon

It had been one month since Harry was captured. One month since Professor Ivy Bellenmore revealed her true identity and was forced to leave the school. And in one month, the school was in complete turmoil as the students realised that their Defence teacher was not completely human, she was half demon to be exact; and the boy-who-lived had been captured. In that time Nymphadora Tonks had taken out Ivy Bellenmore's Defence job. No matter how much Malfoy was questioned, the Order was no closer to finding out Harry's condition or whereabouts.

* * *

The snow was beginning to melt as springtime approached on the muddy banks of Hogwarts' lake. Spring, known as the time of renewal and the end of the harsh times was anything but that for the students at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One Ronald Weasley was currently walking along the shore contemplating the events that had shaped his life. So much had happened to him and his friends, yet everything had always turned out ok in the end.

'Maybe we just used up all our luck.' Though Ron as he picked up a skipping stone and threw it towards the water. It skipped three times before sinking below the surface of the water. Ron soon continued with his walk, lost in thought. 'Things were never this complicated. Harry would always get into trouble but back then; Harry had Herm and me to help him out.' Sitting down on a large rock near the water's edge still lost in thought, Ron never heard someone approach. 'I feel so useless!'

"Ron, there you are! I was looking all over for you. Come on, th – " Hermione stopped to see Ron not paying attention to her. A worried look came to her face as she stood next to him. "Ron? You ok?" When Hermione got no response, she took his face in her hands, what she saw broke her heart.

"Wha – what? Oh Hermione, when did you get here?" Asked Ron as he tried to hide the fact that he had tears in his eyes. Casually wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his Weasley jumper, he tried to act nonchalant. "Dust, you know." He gave a small smile to the brunette standing next to him and looking at him with a resigned expression on her face.

"I know Ron. I'm worried about him too." Hermione turned to look out over the water as the sun began to set. A storm was coming in from the South. Thunder in the distance was announcing its arrival.

"What? Hermione I'm – "

"You don't have to act tough around me Ron. It's times like these that we have to stick together. Besides – " She turned to look at him. "I know deep down, that Harry will be all right. Things may seem bad right now, but they can only get better."

"Yeah, maybe you're right Hermione. Everything will turn out all right in the end, it always does. The Order will find Harry, then we can go back to being the Golden Trio."

"We better get back inside, we have dueling practice. Tonks can be scary when she wants to be." Said Hermione. She gave Ron's shoulder a little squeeze as she started to walk back to the castle. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Said Ron as he pondered over their conversation. 'I really wish that I could believe you Hermione, I really do. Something tells me that you wish you could too.' The rolling thunder seemed to echo his thoughts of unease as he got up to follow Hermione. 'If only I could believe your comforting words Hermione."

* * *

A shadowy figure flew over the horizon, its destination: Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Its powerful wing beats were weakening as exhaustion started to claim her. Gathering her strength, she powered on, ignorant of her bleeding wounds or her exhaustion. She knew she had to make it in time or all would be lost.

'Albus has to know. I can't let him down now! Not after all that he's done for me. I can't giv – uhg' she grabbed her side as pain raced through her. '… No…not… now.

She struggled to remain in the air but the pain was unrelenting. Gasping with the need to succumb to the darkness that had begun to invade her vision, she saw a person walking towards the castle. A person with strikingly red hair, it was a Weasley, perfect. Maneuvering her wings she made her way towards the person hoping to get help. However, things don't always go as planed. Just as she was overhead another bout of pain made her gasp out. Her wings stiffened up from blood loss and her vision faded on her.

"I'm sorry… Albus…" She whispered as her body gave out on her. As she fell from the sky towards the earth below, Ivy Bellenmore knew no more.

* * *

As she slowly came back to the world of the living, the first thing she noticed was white. Closing her eyes, Ivy realized that she was in the hospital wing. Relaxing a bit, she realized that the Weasley, whichever one it was, had brought her here. That thought only calmed her for a moment before she remembered her mission. With a startled cry she opened her eyes.

"Albus!" Ivy cried out, calling over the attention of Madam Pomfrey. As Ivy tried to get out of bed, Pomfrey pushed her back in.

"Poppy, how long have I been out?"

"Not long, an hour or so. Lay back down, you're not fit to be out of bed." Madam Pomfrey pushed Ivy back down onto the bed again. "Ivy, you should really know better!" Admonished Madam Pomfrey.

"Nonsense Pomfrey! I'll be fine; I just need to see Albus. He needs to know – uhg!" Ivy clutched her side in pain.

"There, you see, not well enough to be out of bed. Do they ever listen to me, nooooooo! What do I know, I'm just a certified head nurse." Looking down at Ivy, Pomfrey let out a sigh as her patient tried to rise again. "Oh, do lie back down Ivy. You're worse than Mr. Potter! You'll only hurt yourself more, demon blood or no, you still need time to heal."

Giving the head nurse a glare that could kill, Ivy finally rose to her feet. When Pomfrey attempted to seat her on the bed, she was rudely shoved aside.

"I told you; I need to see Albus. I have no time to heal." With that, Ivy ran out of the hospital wing clutching her side all the way with her wings bandaged and folded behind her.

"Well I never!" Huffed Pomfrey as she went about her other work.

* * *

In no time at all Ivy had made it to the headmaster's office, but not before receiving some stares from students along the way. Taking a deep breath Ivy gave a knock on the door before entering after the Headmaster's call to come in.

"Albus." Ivy gave a curt nod to the wizened headmaster who was currently petting the head of Fawks. With a nod in return and a hand gesture towards one of the over stuffed chairs that adorned his office, Ivy sat herself down being mindful of her wings and injuries.

"I am afraid to inform you of an attack planed for tonight. Severus was able to give me very little detail before he was taken prisoner. I myself barely escaped."

"Is there anything else? What about Mr. Potter? Any news?" Asked the old Headmaster.

"… I'm sorry Albus. I don't know what has happened to him. No one does, save the Dark Lord." Said Ivy.

"…" The Headmaster said nothing as he gave Fawks two pieces of rolled up parchment. With a pat on the head Fawks disappeared in a ball of fire.

"…Headmaster? Is everything alright?"

"…"

When no words were forthcoming from the old man, Ivy started to get impatient. Before he could speak, there came a knock at the door as Minerva McGonagall and Nymphadora Tonks entered. Fawks was on Tonks' shoulder.

"You call for us?" Asked Tonks.

"What is this about Albus?" Asked Minerva as she took a seat near Ivy. Giving a quick nod to Ivy, Minerva turned her attention to Albus.

"I am afraid that Hogwarts will have to be evacuated at once. It is no longer safe here for the students. I had hoped to protect them, but I see now that that is impossible. Voldemort would surly not spare their lives. Minerva, please, I need you to call the Order of the Phoenix." Said Dumbledore.

"Surely we will have no need for that!" Cried Minerva.

"Minerva, calm yourself. In time such as these, we need a calm mind to think things through." Said Dumbledore. Before he could speak again a violent tremor ripped through the castle.

"What was that?!?!" Exclaimed Tonks.

"It seems old Voldie got impatient." Said Ivy, her distaste for the creature dripping off her every word.

"Alas, it is as I feared." At the looks of the other occupants of the room, Dumbledore elaborated. "It would seem as if the final battle has begun."

* * *

The storm had arrived full force and with it, the impending doom of all those present. The Order had arrived in time only to be faced with the imposing forces of the Dark Lord. However, there had been no time to evacuate the school, forcing the students to stay together in safety within the Great Hall.

Lightning flashed in the sky as Lord Voldemort laughed. It was a laugh of pure insanity, making all those that heard it cringe in dread. Behind him, his army awaited his call. All where tense and ready for battle. The Order members knew that soon, the end would come. No longer being able to take the silence, one Order member spoke up, facing the Dark Lord.

"Where's Harry? What have you done with him?" Yelled Sirius as Remus attempted to restrain his long time friend.

With the end of his laugh, Voldemort summoned a black armor clad figure forward in response to Sirius' outburst. The dark knight stood next to the Dark Lord where all could see him. He wore the darkest armor anyone had ever seen with demonic wings resting upon his shoulders. His very presence seemed to suck the very light from the surrounding area, giving him a dark glow. His helmet resembled that of a black skull with blazing crimson red eyes gazing out at those present. Voldemort motioned to the dark knight, and he removed his helmet. The dark knight's shoulder length midnight black hair flowed around him in the evening wind as those present saw the face of a lost friend.

"H-Harry?!" Cried Sirius as he fell to his knees. He could not believe what now stood before him. It was no longer James' son, but a demon sent to Earth, hell-bent on destroying them all.

His once phoenix like wings now resembled those of a demon's. His talons had elongated into wicked looking claws; perfect for tearing. His face held many scars, making gruesome tattoos on his skin. The worst part of this sickening transformation were his eyes. The once green eyes that had held love and joy of life, now only held pain and spiteful hate as he looked out upon the group through crimson red eyes. Casting his gaze over the solemn faces of those present he awaited his master's command, claws and fangs itching to tare into flesh and taste the pain of their victim.

"Welcome to my new reign of terror! Now you face my ultimate weapon!" Yelled Voldemort as he began to chuckle, then outright laugh.

His laugh was horrible and only seemed to make those present face the reality ahead of them. As his laugh died down a cruel smirk found its way to his face causing all to fall silent. The silence was deafening and as the Dark Lord turned to his monstrosity, his next words promised their demise.

"Kill them all!"

* * *

Author's note: OK, I am evil once again! I get the chills just writing this. I gave a smidge of fluff for all those Ron/Hermione fans out there. Don't expect anymore than what was given!

What will happen next chapter? And just what has Voldie done to Harry? Will Harry really go through with Voldie's command or fight back like the good little Gryffindor he is?

I realize that I took a long time update and I'm sorry! I am back on a regular schedule so it should be at least once a month, more if I get more time. Don't give up on me! This story is almost done, then on to other fics I had planed. Check my bio for them. See ya!

GriffStar2000

REVIEWS

( ): Thank you 'Blank' for the complement! As for when my chapters are updated, I have no idea! Sorry, but I'm a random kinda girl. I will try to update A LOT faster then this one took.

ChristinaLupin01442: Thank you sooooo much, my ever faithful reader! You're opinion is greatly valued by me. Is Harry Voldie's tool? Read and find out! As for Bellenmore, can't say more on that subject at the moment. Oh, and happy (really) belated birthday!!!!!!!!!!!

Bandit: Thanks! I am sooooo glad that you liked it, even after I took so long to update! Me too, this title chapter gives the impression of foreboding, at least I found it did. Especially since I'm the one who knows what's going on. As for Harry surviving… keep in mind that I am an evil little authoress! LOL! Anyway, Bellenmore is not a dragon. Good concept and idea, but no, she is not. As to what she is, just wait and see. I know I like what she is.

Silver Phoenix of Light: Glad that you like it! Don't worry, there's still more to come, thought not much more! The end is near!

Ravensblack: The potion is my secret! As for Bellenmore, just keep reading to find out.

SheWolfe7: What would a story be if we didn't make the protagonist's life hell?… really boring.

hpfanchrissy1502: Thanks! Your review really made my day!

yuffiegal23: Glad you like it!

Canadian-Coolio: Glad you found my unofficial reference to WarCraft! Gotta love that game!


End file.
